


Battement

by Granmoon



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Et d'une baffe, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Yann a besoin d'un câlin
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 61,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Granmoon/pseuds/Granmoon
Summary: Lorsque les premières balles fusèrent, Martin réagit instinctivement. Il se baissa presque à plat ventre, prit la fuite vers les habitations qui bordaient la rue. Autour de lui, l’horreur enfla sous la forme de cris et de grondements. La foule se tordit et s’effrita comme un fil qui se défait après avoir été trop longtemps garder sous tension.





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello ! Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fic Bartheill ! Cette fois-ci je m'essaye à la fic à chapitre, juste pour voir. J'espère que ça vous plaira !
> 
> Tous les chapitres sont déjà planifiés et les trois prochains sont déjà écrits. Je pense donc essayer de poster un chapitre toutes les semaines mais on verra par rapport à mon emploi du temps et à ma capacité à rester en amont.
> 
> Enfin, bien évidemment, tout ici n'est que fiction et écrit juste pour le fun.
> 
> Voilà, voilà, bonne lecture !

Lorsque les premières balles fusèrent, Martin réagit instinctivement. Il se baissa presque à plat ventre, prit la fuite vers les habitations qui bordaient la rue. Autour de lui, l’horreur enfla sous la forme de cris et de grondements. La foule se tordit et s’effrita comme un fil qui se défait après avoir été trop longtemps garder sous tension.

« Martin ! » hurla Paul derrière lui.

Il trébuchait, bousculé par les vagues de panique qui rendaient les manifestants violents et hagards. Sa caméra qu’il n’avait pas lâchée ballottait sur son épaule, captant encore les images qui feraient le tour des JT français dans les prochaines heures. Martin se retourna pour l’attendre, pour ne pas le perdre dans le désordre ambiant, mais une traînée de jeunes l’entraînèrent dans leur course paniquée vers les rues adjacentes. Dans le désordre, le micro rouge si familier glissa de ses mains moites.

La pluie de balle repris et trouva réponse en une nouvelle vague d’agitation et de terreur. Un fracas de verre brisé, l’odeur entêtante de cuir et d’acier en flammes.

Il heurta le sol brûlant avec une force qui lui coupa le souffle. Vite, admonesta son cerveau. Lève-toi. Déjà la foule se refermait sous la forme d’un millier de pieds frénétiques battant le sol de terre rouge et d’asphalte. Il tâtonna, trébucha, se tira vers le ciel en raclant ses paumes déjà égratignées sur le sol. Il y eut une vague de hurlements avant que le gaz lacrymogène ne s’engouffre dans cette partie du quartier. Martin tâtonna dans le brouillard en tentant de protéger ses yeux déjà larmoyants. Sa gorge et sa poitrine s’enflammèrent et il haleta à travers ses larmes.

Il avait perdu Paul et il ne parvenait plus à voir où est-ce qu’il se dirigeait. La rue était encore noire de monde et blanche de gaz. Le ciel était une chape de plomb et tout se déformait en ombres frénétiques à travers les larmes qui s’amoncelaient dans ses yeux. Les sirènes de police crevaient les hurlements de la foule. Un cri tonitruant qui lui vrillait le crâne et les tympans.

« Over here! » cria une voix féminine par-dessus la cacophonie.

Il ne pouvait pas voir d’où est-ce qu’elle provenait. Il ne distinguait plus rien à cause de la brûlure du gaz. Il se sentit tirer par le bras à travers les ombres gigantesques des lampadaires et des bâtiments.

Proche – trop proche – des fusils explosèrent à nouveau. Sans réfléchir, Martin poussa la femme qui le tenait vers le sol. Une odeur de terre et de poudre engouffra ses narines avant qu’une chaleur étrange ne se répande dans le bas de son dos. Il demeura immobile jusqu’à ce que les coups de feu cessent, le crâne et la poitrine pleins de battements de cœur désordonnés.

La femme, près de lui, hurla.

« You got shot! You got shot! » répéta-t-elle, horrifiée.

Martin tâtonna jusqu’à sa hanche droite, toucha une peau qui lui sembla étrangère, comme appartenant à une autre personne. Elle était chaude sous ses doigts, visqueuse d’un sang brûlant.

« Come with me! » dit la femme qui avait, semble-t-il, retrouvé ses esprits.

Son accent camerounais était à couper au couteau. Martin avait un peu de difficulté à comprendre ses paroles, mais ses intentions étaient claires. Elle le tira violemment et c’est à cet instant que la douleur le percuta de plein fouet. Une brûlure indescriptible qui se répandit de sa hanche au reste de son corps. Il oublia qu’il marchait, il oublia qu’il aurait dû être en train de courir. Des points noirs frissonnèrent sur ses rétines.

« Come on! hurla-t-elle en le tirant encore. You can do it! »

Martin n’en était pas si sûr. Tout autour de lui se déformait pour faire écho à la douleur qui irradiait du trou que l’on avait perforé dans ses chairs. Il n’aurait jamais cru qu’une telle souffrance puisse habiter son corps. Il traversa les nuages de gaz et de poussière comme on traverserait des flammes ou le pire des cauchemars. Quelque part, un enfant pleurait à s’en déchirer les cordes vocales. Les sirènes de police, quant à elle, hurlaient sans jamais s’arrêter, et leurs lumières irisaient les volutes de gaz et y inscrivaient de fantomatiques reflets bleus.

La femme le tira dans une ruelle avant de le pousser dans le corridor obscure et minuscule d’une maison. Elle referma la porte violemment derrière elle et, l’espace d’un instant, le monde disparu dans les ténèbres.

« He was shot, dit-elle à quelqu’un qui devait se tenir derrière lui. Bring me my medical kit! Quick! »

Il y eut une réponse que Martin ne comprit pas. Il s’entendait gémir mais il aurait très bien pu se trouver dans le corps de quelqu’un d’autre. La douleur était si forte qu’il avait l’impression que sa conscience et ses chairs s’étaient séparés en deux entités distinctes afin de continuer à cohabiter. Quelqu’un de grand et de massif qui empestait la sueur et l’essence le porta jusqu’à une surface plane et dure où on le força à s’allonger sur le ventre.

Il avait quitté le corridor pour une pièce un peu plus lumineuse. De sa position couchée, il distingua un sol de pierre sombre, zébré de craquelures. Une femme s’accroupit au niveau de son visage. Sa peau était noire comme l’ébène, illuminée par une fine couche de sueur.

« We can’t take you to the hospital right now, expliqua-t-elle en articulant soigneusement chaque mot. My husband called the ambulance but the manifestation caused a lot of traffic. I’m going to try to stop the bleeding, okay? »

Martin ne parvint pas à desserrer les dents pour lui répondre. Il tremblait sans pouvoir se contrôler, de terreur et d’anémie. Le regard de la femme s’adoucit. Elle lui désigna le petit crucifix qu’elle portait autour du cou.

« Don’t worry. God is with us. »

Avec l’aide d’une autre personne – l’homme peut-être qui l’avait aidé à s’allonger – on découpa son t-shirt pour nettoyer et désinfecter sa plaie à l’alcool avant de l’enrubanner fermement avec un rouleau de gaze. Pendant tout le processus, Martin garda les paupières closes et tenta en vain de calmer la peur qui lui dévorait les entrailles.

Il savait en venant couvrir la manifestation qu’il y aurait de fortes chances qu’elle dégénère, mais il n’aurait jamais cru qu’un tel désordre puisse s’installer. Les tensions entre le gouvernement camerounais et sa population anglophone n’avait eu de cesse d’augmenter depuis les dernières années et les altercations entre les deux avaient pris un tournant inquiétant au cours des dernières semaines. C’était d’ailleurs pour cette raison qu’il s’était retrouvé ici avec Paul, au cœur des protestations. Jamais, pourtant, il n’aurait pu imaginer que les choses tournent aussi mal aussi rapidement. En quelques secondes à peine le chaos avait engouffré les rues.

Il dû perdre connaissance une poignée de minutes car lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux il se trouvait désormais allongé sur le côté. La douleur était toujours là et elle l’écrasa un instant, manquant de le renvoyer dans l’inconscience. Il résista en gémissant entre ses dents serrées et papillonna des paupières, ébloui par les points noirs qui vinrent éclater devant ses yeux.

« Your phone rang. » dit un homme, hésitant, en se penchant vers lui.

Ce n’était pas le même homme qui l’avait aidé à s’allonger. Il était beaucoup plus jeune et menu – il n’avait sans doute pas plus de vingt ans. Il lui tendait son téléphone, et dans la pièce humide et poussiéreuse, à travers la douleur qui s’imprimait en rouge devant ses yeux, Martin trouva cet objet habituellement si familier tout à fait incongru.

« Thank you. » dit-il en le récupérant d’une main tremblante.

Ses doigts étaient couverts d’un sang qui avait déjà commencé à cailler. Ils tremblaient toujours violemment tout comme le reste de ses muscles, crispés et refroidis par l’adrénaline et le sang perdu. Il avait cinq appels en absence dont deux de Paul, et un message vocal.

« Martin ! hurla son ami au bout d’une sonnerie. Mec où es-tu ? Je suis retourné à l’hôtel en pensant t’y retrouver !  
\- Désolé, articula Martin, péniblement, la mâchoire engourdie à force de l’avoir trop serrée.  
\- Est-ce que ça va ? Ta voix est bizarre…  
\- Je me suis fait tirer dessus.  
\- Quoi !  
\- Paul, s’il te plaît, calme-toi.  
\- Tu t’es fait tirer dessus !? OÙ ES-TU ?  
\- Je… je vais bien. Je suis... »

Martin tourna péniblement la tête pour observer ses alentours. Il se trouvait dans une pièce minuscule bien que haute de plafond. On l’avait allongé sur une table haute, et il distingua difficilement un canapé et une bibliothèque remplie de livres poussiéreux. Il constata aussi qu’il n’était pas seul – au moins sept autres personnes se trouvaient dans la pièce avec lui, dont le jeune homme qui lui avait tendu son téléphone.

« Je suis chez des gens, conclut-il.  
\- Des gens ? Quels gens ? Où sont ces gens ?  
\- Dans une maison… pas loin de la grande place.  
\- Je viens te chercher.  
\- Non. Paul, s’il te plaît. J’entends encore les sirènes de police. C’est le chaos dehors. Il vaut mieux attendre que ça se calme un peu.  
\- Martin, dois-je te rappeler que tu t’es fait TIRER DESSUS. »

Martin ferma les yeux. La voix de son ami lui vrillait les tympans comme multipliée par cinq sous son crâne. Sa tête lui tournait et la nausée faisait remonter dans sa gorge des vagues de bile.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit trop grave, on a réussi à arrêter l’écoulement de sang. Quelqu’un a aussi appelé une ambulance. Je peux patienter jusqu’à ce qu’elle arrive.  
\- Et qu’est-ce que je dis à Yann ? »

Au prénom de son ami et patron, Martin sentit son estomac se tordre. Comme sur une vieille pellicule brièvement ramenée à la vie, il vit derrière ses paupières closes, la silhouette menue recroquevillée sur un canapé et penchée sur un paquet de notes. Le soleil se déversant par la fenêtre ouverte, auréolant cette figure concentrée, le toupet de cheveux poivre et sel et la fine armature des lunettes à verres rectangulaires. La réminiscence s’effaça comme elle était venue.

« Dis-lui que je vais bien, murmura-t-il en se débattant contre la boule qui se logeait dans sa gorge.  
\- Martin…  
\- Je te rappelle dès que ça se calme dehors. »

Il raccrocha dans un souffle et desserra péniblement sa main tremblante autour du téléphone. Il était dix-huit heures moins le quart et c’était un simple vendredi après-midi de septembre. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques pourcents de batterie. Ces informations habituellement si importantes lui parurent dénuées du moindre sens en cet instant, comme si elles n’avaient aucun lien avec la réalité.

« Tu es français. » fit le jeune homme qui lui avait tendu son téléphone plus tôt.

Il avait un fort accent camerounais mais appartenait visiblement à la majorité francophone du pays.

« Oui, confirma-t-il dans un soupire.  
\- Journaliste ? »

Martin hocha péniblement la tête.

« Où suis-je ? Pourquoi m’avez-vous aidé ?  
\- On est chez Adina. Elle et son mari aident tout le monde. »

Il était entouré de deux adolescentes qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de seize ans. Elles acquiescèrent toutes deux à ses propos et la plus âgée ajouta :

« Elle est venue nous chercher dans la rue, elle nous a dit qu’on pouvait rester chez elle jusqu’à ce que ça se calme. »

Pour la centième fois sans doute depuis qu’il avait commencé à faire des reportages aux quatre coins du monde, Martin fût submergé par l’émerveillement et la joie de toujours trouver, même dans les pires instants, des traces d’humanité. Il tenta de se distraire de la douleur en faisant la conversation.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda-t-il. Je suis Martin.  
\- Ornella, dit l’adolescente la plus âgée.  
\- Louise.  
\- Paul. »

Les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce étaient elles aussi des rescapées de la manifestation. Adina ainsi que son mari, Cédric, les avaient trouvés dans le chaos et ramenés en sécurité dans ce salon minuscule mais chaleureux. Chacun lui raconta comment il s’était retrouvé au cœur du chaos et ils partagèrent ainsi leurs peurs et leurs inquiétudes, alors qu’à l’extérieur la nuit tombait sur des rues désertées.

Lorsqu’Adina revint dans la pièce avec de l’eau et des biscuits, Martin lui prit la main.

« Thank you. » dit-il sincèrement en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle sourit et serra doucement ses doigts entre les siens.

« Freely you have received; freely give. Matthew 10:08. »

Elle l’aida à boire une eau tiède au gout étrange qu’il avala goulument, n’ayant pas réalisé jusqu’à maintenant à quel point il était déshydraté. Dans la lumière de la lampe à gaz qui fût allumée sur la bibliothèque, des particules de poussière dansèrent un instant comme suspendus dans une éblouissante voie lactée. Martin les observa jusqu’à ce que submergé par l’hémorragie et la redescente de l’adrénaline il ne reperde connaissance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon je sais que Martin qui est blessé en reportage c'est quelque chose qui a déjà été fait plusieurs fois, mais l'idée m'inspirait beaucoup et j'avais vraiment envie de voir ce que je pouvais faire avec, donc voilà.
> 
> Sinon, par rapport aux manifestations décrites ici, tout n'est pas complètement fictif. La minorité anglophone du Cameroun est effectivement assez mal traitée par le gouvernement. Au-début de l'année, plusieurs articles sont sortis dans la presse sur le sujet. J'ai fait quelques recherches pour essayer de ne pas écrire trop de n'importe quoi, mais il se pourrait que j'ai laissé passé certains détails donc je m'excuse d'avance !
> 
> En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! :)


	2. Chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorsque les premières balles fusèrent, Martin réagit instinctivement. Il se baissa presque à plat ventre, prit la fuite vers les habitations qui bordaient la rue. Autour de lui, l’horreur enfla sous la forme de cris et de grondements. La foule se tordit et s’effrita comme un fil qui se défait après avoir été trop longtemps garder sous tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> Tout d'abord un très, très grand merci pour toutes vos magnifiques reviews sur le dernier chapitre ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça fait plaisir <3 En espérant que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !

Deux heures avant que Laurent ne rentre dans son bureau, téléphone en main et visage grave, Yann se doutait déjà que quelque chose d’horrible était arrivé. Son sentiment était indescriptible – il allait bien au-delà d’un simple mauvais pressentiment. Il savait instinctivement, que quelque chose, quelque part dans le grand engrenage du monde, avait commencé à grincer.

« C’est Martin. » lui dit Laurent, sans préambule.

Yann savait qu’il se souviendrait de ces mots et de la façon dont ils furent prononcés pour le restant de ses jours. Il relâcha un souffle qu’il n’avait pas réalisé avoir retenu et une partie de lui pensa : « Ça y est. ». Ça y est, c’était arrivé. Ce qu’il savait arriverait le jour où il avait foutu Martin Weill dans ce premier avion pour le Caire, mais n’était jamais encore arrivé contre toutes attentes. Ce qu’il avait presque réussi à croire n’arriverait jamais pour calmer les angoisses qui le prenaient parfois, au milieu de la nuit.

Ça y est.

« La manifestation a dégénéré, expliqua Laurent mais sa voix était lointaine, comme si elle appartenait à une dimension complètement différente de la sienne. La police s’est mise à tirer sur les manifestants. Paul et Martin ont été séparés »

Yann prit le temps de déglutir avant de parler. Sa langue pesait subitement des tonnes dans sa bouche.

« Qui est-ce que tu as eu ? demanda-t-il d’une voix blanche.  
\- Paul. »

Laurent hésita quelques brèves secondes avant de poursuivre. Yann le vit clairement le jauger du regard, comme pour s’assurer de son état avant d’annoncer ce dont il se doutait déjà depuis de nombreuses heures.

« Martin a été blessé. Il est abrité par des civils le temps que l’ambulance arrive jusqu’à lui. Il a dit à Paul qu’il va bien et qu’il ne pense pas avoir été trop gravement atteint. On a essayé de le joindre mais son téléphone s’est probablement déchargé entre temps. »

Quelqu’un lui aurait ouvert le ventre et arraché l’intestin, Yann ne se serait probablement pas sentit aussi mal. À l’expression inquiète qui marqua la figure de Laurent, il devina que son mal être devait aisément se lire sur les traits de son visage.

« C’est le chaos sur les routes, Yann, reprit bravement son ami. L’ambulance risque de mettre du temps à arriver. »

Yann acquiesça sans y penser, l’esprit en désordre. Il chercha des yeux quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Des documents à lire, à photocopier, une liste de rendez-vous, le scripte du sketch que Vincent Dedienne donnerait dans quelques heures à l’antenne. Tous ces papiers qui réglaient ses jours et sa vie lui parurent subitement si futiles et insignifiants. À des centaines de kilomètres de lui, Martin se vidait de son sang au milieu d’inconnus. Il inspira profondément pour chasser le début de panique qui enflait trop vite, menaçait de le noyer.

« Il faut supprimer le passage de Martin, parvint-il à articuler. Un duplex est impensable.  
\- Pas forcément, répondit Laurent qui avait patiemment observé ses différentes réactions. Paul a filmé la manifestation et nous a fait parvenir les images à temps pour qu’on puisse les monter. On peut les diffuser sans le duplex avec juste quelques phrases pour les remettre en contexte.  
\- Okay, on diffuse la manifestation mais nous ne parlons pas de ce qui est arrivé à Martin.  
\- Yann…  
\- Non, je me fous de savoir si ça va créer du buzz ou pas. On n’en parle pas. Pas maintenant. »

Yann ne réalisa qu’il avait haussé la voix que lorsque le silence redescendit dans la pièce, presque assourdissant. Même les bruits de l’open space, de l’autre côté de la porte close, semblaient s’être apaisés, comme guettant ses prochaines paroles. 

« Attendons d’avoir plus d’informations. » précisa-t-il en s’efforçant au calme.

Le regard de Laurent était appuyé, trop plein de clairvoyance. Yann l’évita en revenant à ses notes, mais sa propre écriture se brouilla et se tordit sous ses yeux.

« Yann, reprit Laurent doucement, presque un murmure. Martin est intelligent et débrouillard, il nous reviendra en un seul morceau. »

Prononcés sans aucun doute pour être rassurants, les mots de son ami, sans raison ne firent qu’accroître son malaise. La perspective qu’ils soient contredits par le destin était une pensée trop effrayante, trop suffocante.

« J’ai besoin d’être seul deux secondes, marmonna-t-il  
\- Yann…  
\- Laurent, laisse-moi seul, merde ! »

Son sursaut de colère les surprit tous deux. D’un coup, Yann se retrouva incapable de ravaler la peur qui s’étirait jusque dans ses moindres extrémités.

« Comment est-ce que ça a pu arriver ? cracha-t-il. Hein ! Comment est-ce que ça a pu arriver ! »

Frénétiquement, son cerveau accusa les recherchistes, accusa la rédac’, accusa toutes les personnes qui avaient signé les documents autorisant le départ de Martin Weill pour le Cameroun. Il en vint à s’accuser lui-même, violemment, une gifle qui le sonna et le laissa pantelant. Lorsqu’il leva les yeux pour reprendre son souffle, Laurent avait quitté son bureau comme demandé, le laissant à son irraisonnable angoisse. Il avait sans doute compris qu’en cet instant, aucune conversation ne pouvait être possible avec lui.

Alors, Yann respira, les yeux fermés, et se concentra sur l’air qui entrait et sortait de ses poumons pour repousser la panique. La peur avait formé des boules dans sa gorge et son ventre. Intérieurement, il gronda son émotivité. Laurent avait raison, Martin était un grand garçon. Sa réaction était disproportionnée.

Il ne pouvait, toutefois, s’empêcher de voir derrière ses paupières closes des images terribles ; Martin ensanglanté au milieu de nulle part, Martin inanimé sur une table d’opération. Et à ces images s’en superposaient d’autres, de véritables souvenirs cette fois-ci. Martin les pieds sur la table dans l’espace détente, Martin appuyant frénétiquement sur les boutons de la machine à café, Martin lui souriant à travers la salle de réunion, Martin lui parlant de sa mère entre deux bouffées de cigarette.

Il chercha à tâtons son téléphone portable et, sans réfléchir, ouvrit les derniers SMS qu’ils s’étaient envoyés. Des trucs techniques sur son reportage de la journée, une blague sur la chaleur humide qui régnait là-bas. Le dernier était un simple « Okay, on se voit tout à l’heure pour l’émission ! » de Martin. La normalité de l’échange, la désinvolture… Il eut la sensation d’aiguilles lui triturant la poitrine. Ils ignoraient alors tous deux le drame qui s’apprêtait à s’abattre sur eux. Ils auraient dû se dire… ils auraient dû se dire… Yann ignorait ce qu’ils auraient dû se dire, mais il savait qu’ils auraient pu faire mieux.

Sans réfléchir, il appela le numéro et ferma les yeux, douloureusement, lorsque la messagerie lui répondit aussitôt. Martin ne l’avait jamais personnalisée. Il disait ne pas avoir le temps, avoir mieux à faire. Il appela à nouveau, attendit une réponse qu’il savait ne viendrait pas, puis, dans un soupire, rangea son téléphone et quitta son bureau.

Le mot avait fait le tour et tout le monde était maintenant au courant de ce qui était arrivé. Un silence de mort régnait dans l’open space. Il sentit les regards le suivre et n’osa pas se retourner pour les lire. Il ressentait une culpabilité écrasante, qui se resserrait autour de sa gorge comme un étaux. Il savait pourtant que rien n’aurait pu empêcher cet abruti de monter dans son avion. C’était lui qui avait proposé d’aller faire un reportage là-bas et il était pratiquement impossible de l’arrêter lorsqu’il avait une idée en tête. Mais le sentiment était insistant, entêtant, difficile à étouffer.

Les heures s’égrenèrent trop vite et trop lentement à la fois. Comme dans un rêve il se vit finaliser ses notes, partir en répétition, puis en coiffure et maquillage. Il se contemplait sans se voir dans le miroir d’une coiffeuse lorsque Martha vint se positionner à ses côtés. À travers la glace son regard soucieux mais doux croisa le sien. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur son bras. 

« Ça va aller Yann, tu le connais. Ça va toujours avec lui. »

À ses paroles, son visage, Yann sentit une boule se loger dans sa gorge et ses yeux le brûler.

« Et si cette fois ça ne va pas ? Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner, Martha.  
\- Quoi ? Mais Yann tu n’y es pour rien, voyons. Personne n’aurait pu prévoir que ça allait arriver. »

Bien sûr il le savait, mais. Mais ce « mais » entêtant qui lui faisait croire qu’il aurait pu déplacer des montagnes, qu’il aurait pu tout changer et qu’en n’ayant rien fait il était, en quelque sorte, responsable.

« On te tient au courant dès qu’on a la moindre nouvelle de lui, okay ? »

La gorge nouée, Yann acquiesça lentement avant de lui rendre son sourire. Il se regarda ensuite une nouvelle fois. Ce visage si fatigué sous les couches de maquillage. Ce visage qui faisait déjà si vieux et dont il connaissait les plus petites aspérités. Ce visage qu’il avait appris à modeler mais qui le trahissait cependant si fréquemment. Il se vit le recouvrir de son masque le plus épais. Le masque qui gommait les dernières rides creusées par les soucis et qui parvenait presque à dissimuler le blanc de ses yeux qui se striaient de rouge à cause des larmes qui enflaient dans sa poitrine.

Il avala sa salive, prit une gorgée d’eau, et se répéta que ce n’était que quatre-vingt-dix minutes à passer. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il sourirait à une caméra en se sentant mort à l’intérieur, et ce ne serait sans doute pas la dernière. C’était le métier et la vie qu’il avait choisis.

Hugo l’attendait à l’extérieur de sa loge. Ses yeux étaient légèrement bouffis, comme s’il avait dû se faire remaquiller à la va-vite après avoir fondu en larmes. Ils échangèrent un regard qui se suffit à lui-même, qui contint à lui seul toutes les paroles qu’ils ne savaient sans doute tous deux pas comment formuler. Ce qui les liait en cet instant à travers Martin était à la fois trop palpable et intangible.

« C’est parti, dit Yann avec une bravoure et une assurance qu’il ne ressentait pas.  
\- C’est parti. » répéta Hugo en souriant presque.

Il frappa la main qu’il lui tendait et, côtes à côtes, ils rejoignirent les autres membres de l’équipe dans la fosse aux lions.

Ce furent sans doute les plus longues minutes de sa vie. Il fit face aux caméras, au prompteur et au public, et scotcha un sourire sur sa figure. Il lut le scripte comme il devait le lire, posa les questions qu’il devait poser. Une partie de son esprit observa avec fierté le professionnalisme de Hugo, Valentine et Camille attablés face à lui. Ils ne flanchèrent pas une seule seconde, ne laissèrent rien dépasser. 

Yann ne doutait jamais de leur talent et de leur habilité à produire un bon travail. C’était la raison pour laquelle ils étaient à ses côtés sur ce plateau, la raison pour laquelle il leur accordait sa confiance tous les jours. Mais ce soir-là il réalisait qu’il ne les méritait pas.

« Des nouvelles ? » demanda doucement Valentine à la pause.

Le cœur de travers il secoua la tête et elle acquiesça, une main posée sur son bras.

Les invités, deux actrices méconnues faisant la promotion d’un film qui commençait à percer dans la presse française, n’étaient au courant de rien. Il eut du mal à s’intéresser sincèrement à leurs propos et il s’en voulut aussitôt. Il s’en voulut d’être si mauvais ce soir, de ne pas savoir faire la part des choses. Il savait intimement que son inquiétude était trop forte, qu’il n’aurait normalement pas dû avoir tant de difficulté à faire outre. Mais l’idée de perdre Martin lui était tout simplement insupportable ; dès qu’elle l’effleurait, la douleur était si intense qu’il suffoquait.

Bientôt vint le moment de diffuser les images tournées par Paul. Sur les premières, Martin apparut et à sa vue tout le stress des dernières minutes revint comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il savait que la caméra était aussi sur lui alors il inspira profondément, maîtrisa son visage à s’en donner la migraine. 

Martin les regardait à travers l’écran, concentré, t-shirt noir retroussé aux manches et visage brillant de sueur. Il progressait au milieu de la foule immense de manifestants. Des pancartes surgissaient au-dessus des têtes, des enfants parfois sur les épaules de leurs parents, des gens pieds nus, torses nus, dans la poussière et la chaleur écrasante. Martin interrogea deux jeunes et une femme un peu plus âgée sur les raisons les poussant à participer à cette manifestation. Il avançait, dos à la caméra, tenant le micro rouge marqué du sigle de l’émission, lorsque la première détonation se fit entendre.

L’image trembla et Yann sentit le public autour de lui retenir son souffle. Plus un son dans les rangs si ce n’est une faible rumeur chargée d’inquiétude. Sans le réaliser, il sera son stylo à s’en faire mal aux phalanges et oublia de modeler les muscles de son visage.

Martin se baissa dès les premiers coups de feu. La foule gonfla, hurla et s’étira partout autour de lui. Les images se mirent à danser. Le son était celui de cris et de crachotements indistincts. De nouvelles détonations, un nouveau mouvement de panique. Martin avait disparu dans la foule terrorisée et dans un dernier craquement, l’image devint noire.

Yann déglutit péniblement.

« C’est à toi. » fit la voix de Martha dans son oreillette.

Il avait presque oublié les caméras braquées sur son visage. Il se reconfectionna un masque, inspira profondément et lu les quelques lignes qu’il avait rédigé quelques minutes plus tôt quant au reportage. Clairement, la manifestation avait dégénéré. Ils en sauraient plus lundi. Vite, la publicité, le temps de boire une gorgée d’eau et de se remettre de ces images.

Il pouvait sentir les yeux du public sur lui et il fit mine de se concentrer sur ses notes pour ne pas avoir à lui faire face. Pourquoi avait-il accepté d’animer une émission aussi longue ? Les minutes n’en finissaient plus de se traîner. Et toujours aucune nouvelle de Martin…

Avant sa chronique, Vincent fit un détour pour venir le serrer dans ses bras. Ce n’était pas prévu. Il expliqua son geste aux caméras en disant qu’ils ne s’étaient pas vus de la journée et que c’était leur façon de se dire bonjour. Quelques rires fusèrent mais Yann douta que quiconque fût réellement dupe. La tension sur le plateau n’aurait pu être plus lourde et dense.

Enfin, au moment de passer à la chronique d’Étienne, la voix de Martha crachota contre son oreille.

« Deux choses Yann. Premièrement, comme d’hab on est grave en retard donc fait quelque chose. Deuxièmement on a des nouvelles de Martin. »

Yann tenta de feindre la désinvolture, tenta de sourire à une blague d’Étienne, mais il dû très mal s’y prendre car Valentine et Hugo lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur.

« Il va bien, Yann. L’ambulance est arrivée et il a été transporté à l’hôpital. Paul est avec lui et il est en train de passer des tests pour vérifier la gravité de ses blessures. Mais il va bien. Paul nous a dit qu’il plaisantait et riait avec lui tout à l’heure. »

Qu’est-ce que Yann n’aurait pas donner pour étreindre Martha, là, maintenant ? À la place il plaqua un sourire artificiel sur sa figure et remercia Étienne pour son travail. Un travail auquel il n’avait pas accordé la moindre attention, mais le soulagement mêlé d’inquiétude étaient tels que sur le coup, il en oublia de se sentir coupable. Maintenant, vite, la story d’Éric et Quentin, les derniers au revoir, le générique…

Il se leva d’un bond dès les premières notes de la musique de fin et retira fébrilement ses micros. Hugo, Valentine, Paul et Vincent le regardèrent entre surprise et inquiétude.

« Il a été emmené à l’hôpital, lâcha-t-il juste assez fort pour qu’ils puissent l’entendre. Il va bien. »

Hugo se détendit d’un coup. Toute la ligne de son dos et de ses épaules se relâcha comme dégonflée. Sur sa gauche, Vincent passa une main réconfortante dans son dos.

Yann termina de se dépêtrer des fils emmêlés sous sa veste et fila sans se retourner, sans saluer le public. Il quitta le plateau sans même vérifier si les autres le suivaient. Il pouvait sentir son cœur contre ses côtes, dans sa tête, sous sa peau jusque dans la moindre parcelle de son être. Le sang qui cognait si fort et pulsait douloureusement sous son crâne.

Martha l’attendait dans la salle de régie, encadrée par une toute petite partie de l’équipe. Les divers écrans et claviers aux multiples manettes clignotaient dans la pénombre.

« Des nouvelles ? » demanda-t-il sans préambule.

Elle secoua doucement la tête.

« Ça ne fait que quelques minutes. Mais tu peux appeler Paul si tu veux. »

Yann hésita avant de secouer la tête. La seule personne à qui il voulait parler était Martin et tant qu’il ne serait pas capable de le faire, il ne voulait rien savoir. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé qui se trouvait adossé au mur et se décida à attendre. Rien ne le ferait bouger de là tant qu’il n’aurait pas la confirmation que Martin allait bien et ne risquait plus rien.

Il fût rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par Hugo, Valentine, Vincent, Étienne et Camille. Quelques autres membres de l’équipe vinrent aussi s’entasser dans la salle, apportèrent des bières, des bouteilles d’eau et des barquettes de biscuits. Sur l’horloge murale, la trotteuse trotta.

« On a déjà tout organisé pour le rapatriement, expliqua Laurent que Yann n’avait jusqu’alors pas remarqué. S’il n’y a aucun risque, dès demain il revient en France. »

Yann acquiesça doucement.

« Merci. » bredouilla-t-il.

Il ne gérait pas. Il aurait dû penser à ça. Tous ces petits détails le concernaient lui aussi. Mais il était incapable de faire les choses correctement ce soir. Il était un boulet. Il n’arrivait pas à organiser ses pensées. Depuis que Laurent était rentré dans son bureau quelques heures plus tôt pour lui annoncer le désastre, il n’avait pas été capable de reprendre son souffle. Il étouffait depuis, l’estomac tordu dans tous les sens, le cœur à l’envers, la gorge dans les talons.

Il pensait à Martin, seul dans ces rues brûlantes teintées de poussière rouge. Son expression concentrée à l’écran, sa main ferme autour du micro de l’émission. Il pensait à Martin et à ses éclats de rire incontrôlés, à la façon dont il le regardait faussement désapprobateur, secrètement amusé, lorsqu’il faisait un mauvais jeu de mot.

Hugo se leva d’un bond et partit en claquant la porte, un paquet de cigarettes serré dans son poing. Vincent le suivi comme un ressort, sans leur jeter un regard, et Yann se mordit les lèvres jusqu’à sentir le sang sur sa langue.

« Vous vous souvenez quand Martin est revenu des États-Unis il y a quelques mois ? lança Valentine au bout de plusieurs longues et pénibles minutes de silence.  
\- Il s’endormait partout, fit Étienne avec un petit sourire.  
\- C’est la première fois qu’il mettait autant de temps à se remettre du décalage horaire. On le retrouvait endormi dans presque tous les recoins de ce bureau.  
\- Je l’ai trouvé à côté du frigo du deuxième étage, dit Martha avec un petit rire. Il m’a dit qu’il se reposait les yeux. »

La tension se relâcha un peu, quelques sourires apparurent sur les visages. Yann aussi ne put s’empêcher d’en laisser échapper un au souvenir. Pendant cette période, Martin s’était endormi sur son épaule dans l’espace détente. Il l’avait laissé faire une petite heure, somnolant lui aussi pendant que le soleil se faufilait par les fenêtres, réchauffait leurs corps alanguis sur le canapé. Il se souvenait du presque silence, des cheveux de Martin lui caressant la nuque et de sa chaleur, pressée contre sa peau. Son expression toute groggy de sommeil lorsqu’il avait dû le réveiller pour aller en répétition.

« Tu n’es pas obligé de rester pendant toute l’émission, lui avait-il dit, partagé entre amusement et attendrissement. Tu peux rentrer après ta rubrique.  
\- Ça va, je peux tenir, avait grommelé Martin d’une voix si grave, un grondement de poitrine presque incompréhensible.  
\- C’est un ordre. Rentre après ta rubrique et dors un peu. »

Martin lui avait souri. Un sourire paresseux, qui avait plissé ses yeux encore mi-clos.

« On va encore dire que tu fais des préférences.  
\- Au moins on ne dira pas que Martin Weill s’endort à l’antenne. »

Yann ferma les yeux. Il voulait revenir à cet après-midi et ne jamais réveiller Martin. Le garder sur son épaule, endormi et en sécurité.

Ils continuèrent d’échanger des souvenirs et des remarques amusées sur Martin. Il était aimé par tous. Ses maladresses, sa gentillesse, sa rassurante désinvolture marquaient tout le monde d’une façon comme d’une autre. Il était discret, peu bavard, mais aussi sarcastique, imprévisible, parfois un peu taré, et on le respectait et l’aimait pour ça – pour ce qu’il ne disait pas autant que pour ce qu’il disait.

Lorsque Hugo revint dans la pièce, puant la nicotine mais un peu plus détendu, il se joignit de bon cœur à la conversation. Vincent, de retour avec lui, le serra sur le divan à côté de Yann et il retrouva le sourire.

« C’est Paul. » annonça Laurent au moment où Hugo racontait comment Martin les avait perdus dans les bois pendant leurs vacances au ski.

Aussitôt, le silence retomba. Yann crut entendre chacun retenir son souffle. Camille lui serra la main si fort qu’elle lui coupa la circulation. Pour le rassurer lui, mais aussi sans doute pour se rassurer elle-même.

« Paul ? fit Laurent avant de mettre son téléphone sur haut-parleur. On t’écoute, quelles sont les nouvelles ?  
\- Hey. »

C’était la voix de Martin.

C’était la voix de Martin.

Le cœur de Yann rata un battement. Il se leva sans le réaliser. C’est la main de Camille, toujours dans la sienne, qui lui fit prendre conscience de son geste brusque. Sur le coup, cependant, il ne parvint pas à en avoir honte.

« Martin ? Martin bon sang, comment vas-tu ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Laurent avec agitation.  
\- Je vais bien, vraiment. J’ai été touché dans le dos par une balle et j’ai perdu un peu de sang, mais je vais bien maintenant.  
\- Est-ce que tu vas te faire opérer ? Est-ce que c’est grave ? »

Martin ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il y eut un bref crachotement, le bruit d’une voix féminine, un bruissement de couvertures. Puis :

« Nan ça va, vraiment. Je suis indemne. J’ai eu beaucoup de chance. La balle n’a rien touché d’important, elle s’est coincée près de ma colonne vertébrale dans une zone protégée par des muscles. Elle est cependant trop proche de ma colonne vertébrale pour une opération donc les médecins préfèrent qu’elle reste là où elle se trouve.  
\- Comment ça ? fit Valentine qui s’était levée à son tour. Tu vas la garder à l’intérieur ? C’est possible ça ?  
\- Visiblement, c’est possible. Est-ce que c’est Valentine ? Est-ce que tout le monde est là ?  
\- Tout le monde est là Martin, répondit Martha et sa voix tremblait. Tu nous as tous fait une sacrée peur. »

Aussitôt, tous se mirent à parler en même temps, à saluer Martin, à lui demander comment il allait, à le gronder pour la frayeur qu’il leur avait tous fait subir. À des kilomètres de là, Martin rit et son rire fit enfler des larmes dans la gorge de Yann.

Laurent se tourna vers eux. Il s’adressa à tous, mais il le regardait.

« Est-ce que quelqu’un veut lui parler ? »

Bien sûr que Yann voulait lui parler. Il voulait aussi le voir, le toucher, l’entendre rire à nouveau et s’assurer qu’il était bien là et que ces longues heures d’angoisse n’avaient été qu’une mauvaise blague. Mais il ne parvenait ni à bouger ni à parler. La terreur redescendait, écrasante, et clouait ses muscles au sol.

À ses côtés, Hugo se leva d’un bond.

« Passe le moi ! »

Il se saisit du téléphone avant que Laurent n’ait pu faire le moindre geste et sortit de la pièce. Il avait désactivé le haut-parleur. Ne leur parvint ainsi que sa voix et des paroles trop étouffées pour être compréhensibles.

Bêtement, Yann se laissa retomber sur le canapé. Il s’efforça de ne pas se sentir agacé par l’attitude de Hugo. Martin et lui se connaissaient depuis bien plus longtemps, étaient beaucoup plus proches. C’était normal qu’il veuille lui parler en privé, qu’il soit si insistant dans sa volonté de prendre de ses nouvelles. Mais il avait de la difficulté à se raisonner. 

La conversation de Hugo et Martin ne dura qu’une poignée de minutes mais il eut l’impression d’une éternité. L’idée d’un Martin à porter de mains après ces longues heures d’angoisse mais toujours inaccessibles était agaçante. Les membres de l’équipe, autour de lui, se servirent en bière et partagèrent leur soulagement. Il resta stoïque, à s’arracher furieusement la peau autour des ongles. Quand Hugo revint enfin, il lui tendit immédiatement le téléphone.

« Il veut te parler. » lui dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Le cœur de Yann remonta violemment dans sa gorge. Il prit l’appareil d’une main tremblante et quitta la pièce sur des jambes mal assurées.

« Martin ?  
\- Salut Yann. »

La voix grave du reporter au creux de son oreille ne fût à la fois pas assez et beaucoup trop. Il étouffa un sanglot.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça, parvint-il à articuler entre deux inspirations trop bruyantes. Tu m’as fait une telle peur, sale con. »

Il s’appuya au mur et se laissa glisser jusqu’au carrelage. Subitement, c’était comme si le poids du monde passait à travers lui. 

« J’ai vraiment cru t’avoir perdu. » murmura-t-il.

Il avait trop mal à la gorge. Sa voix n’était plus qu’un filet indistinct, chaque mot plus difficile à prononcer.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Yann, tellement désolé, dit Martin. Tout est de ma faute, j’aurais dû mieux prévoir les dangers de ce reportage.  
\- Nan Martin, arrête s’il te plait. Tu n’y es pour rien. J’ai vu les images de la manifestation et tu n’aurais pas pu prévoir ça. »

Un silence. Yann s’accrocha aux inspirations de Martin à travers le combiné, se laissa apaiser par leur régularité. Il était là. Il allait bien. Il respirait encore et le cauchemar s’achevait.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Est-ce que tu as mal ?  
\- Nan, ils m’ont bourré d’anti-douleurs. J’ai un peu l’impression de planer, en fait. Je ne vais pas tarder à dire n’importe quoi.  
\- Ce ne serait pas bien différent de d’habitude.  
\- Ouch, quelle violence. Je viens de me faire tirer dessus j’te rappelle. »

Yann sourit. Comment faisait-il pour le faire sourire avec un commentaire pareil ? Parfois il ne se comprenait tout simplement plus face à Martin. C’était comme si son corps cessait de lui appartenir.

« Je vais te repasser Laurent, okay ? lâcha-t-il à contre-coeur au bout d’une longue minute de silence. Il va te parler de ton rapatriement en France.  
\- Okay. »

Yann fut subitement frappé par l’envie de rajouter quelque chose. Il avait l’inexplicable impression que quelque chose d’important manquait à cette conversation. Mais cette chose lui échappait, demeurait indéfinie.

« Yann ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- On se voit très bientôt, d’accord ? »

La gorge nouée Yann acquiesça frénétiquement avant de murmurer :

« D’accord. »


	3. Chapitre 3

Les heures – ou les jours – suivants son admission à l’hôpital furent sans doute les plus étranges de sa vie. Martin eut l’impression que le temps s’arrêtait et s’allongeait sans logique, comme une bobine trop usée qui se coince et se défait.

Assommé par la douleur et les médicaments, il passa de nombreuses heures endormis, d’autres à flotter entre éveil et inconscience, incertain du monde autour de lui et de sa réalité. Il rêva beaucoup – cauchemarda. Des images distordues de la manifestation, des scénarios abracadabrants et la matérialisation de peurs qu’il s’efforçait d’étouffer quand éveillé. Et si l’ambulance n’était jamais arrivée ? Et si Adina ne l’avait jamais trouvé ? Et si la balle avait été plus meurtrière ? Parfois, au milieu de la brume de poussière rouge et de gaz lacrymogène, il n’était plus seul. Sa famille, ses amis, ses collègues, le suivaient aveuglément dans le chaos et s’effondraient sous les coups de feu.

D’anciens cauchemars se réveillaient aussi entre les murs blancs de sa chambre. Le désert et les ruines syriennes, les cadavres ensanglantés sous les draps poussiéreux, les hautes herbes et le soleil de plomb de la route des Balkans.

Il se réveillait pantelant, en sueur, le bas du dos palpitant de douleur et la gorge desséchée. Souvent, Paul se trouvait à son chevet, mais parfois il se réveillait seul, dans une pénombre qui lui signalait une heure avancée de la nuit. Dans ces moments-là, il repensait aux coups de fil qu’il avait pu échanger avec sa famille et ses collègues le soir du drame. Il repensait aux promesses qu’il avait fait de rentrer bientôt et indemne. Il repensait aux rires qu’il avait su leur arracher et à ceux qu’il comptait bien déclencher encore.

Il pensait à la voix de Yann, surtout. Sans raison, elle lui revenait comme un leitmotiv. Sa voix tremblante, pleine de soulagement et de larmes. J’ai vraiment cru t’avoir perdu. Il se répétait ces quelques mots inlassablement, les gravait dans sa tête. Il aurait pu dire « on », il aurait pu dire « nous ». Il aurait pu parler au nom de Bangumi, au nom de l’équipe de Quotidien. Mais il avait dit « je » et ce simple fait donnait à cette déclaration un quelque chose de bouleversant. Alors sans raison, Martin y pensait, encore et encore, jusqu’à ce qu’il parvienne à se rendormir ou jusqu’à ce que le jour revienne.

Il n’avait rien de grave. Les infirmières lui avaient dit en riant que Dieu avait été avec lui. Il marchait et bougeait sans difficulté bien que lentement, en souffrant beaucoup. Quarante-huit heures à peine après son admission, les médecins autorisèrent son départ et son rapatriement en France. Il n’était pas en danger de mort et son lit devait être libéré pour ceux qui l’étaient.

Paul à ses côtés, enfoncé dans un fauteuil roulant, c’est ainsi qu’il passa la douane de son propre pays. Au moment de sortir de l’aéroport de Roissy et de monter dans l’ambulance qui l’attendait, le son des voitures, des conversations, l’ambiance si caractéristique de la France, le submergèrent. Pour la première fois depuis la manifestation il réalisa qu’il avait vraiment craint ne jamais pouvoir revenir chez lui.

Le transfert à l’hôpital, les questions des médecins, les tests et tout le reste s’échelonnèrent sur plusieurs heures entrecoupées d’interminables moments d’attente. Paul dû le quitter quelque part entre la première visite du docteur et la deuxième de l’infirmière. Suivant son départ, tout se succéda étrangement, comme un vieux film qui défile devant lui et dont il ne fait pas réellement parti.

Il dû s’endormir car il se réveilla bien plus tard, dans une petite pièce blanche et silencieuse. Une infirmière se tenait à son chevet.

« Monsieur Weill ? dit-elle doucement. Est-ce que vous m’entendez ? »

Trop comateux pour articuler le moindre mot il se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Vous avez de la visite. »

Elle s’écarta légèrement et aussitôt, le petit espace entourant son lit fût envahi de visages familiers. Des sourires, des yeux humides, Martin fut engouffré dans une dizaine de bras, étreint à étouffer, à même en ressentir une vague de douleur malgré le nuage de médicaments qui lui atrophiait les synapses.

« T’es pas croyable, répéta Hugo en lui tenant les épaules, les mains, les bras puis de nouveau les épaules. T’es pas croyable. »

Ils se connaissaient depuis presque dix ans, mais Martin ne se souvenait pas avoir vu Hugo pleurer plus de trois fois au cours de ces longues années. Et pourtant, c’était des larmes dans ses yeux, alors qu’il continuait de le toucher frénétiquement, comme de peur qu’il ne s’envole. Derrière lui, un Panayotis en larmes et un Étienne qui ne cessait de se frotter les yeux. Paul Larrouturou, un bouquet de fleurs gigantesque à la main. Camille, Valentine, Clément, Boris, Arnaud, qui reniflaient et se cachaient derrière les fleurs – toutes ces fleurs !

Face à leur émotion, Martin réalisa qu’il n’avait pas versé une seule larme de la table du salon d’Adina à ce lit d’hôpital. Il avait oublié de pleurer. Mais cette fois sa voix trembla lorsqu’il dit :

« C’est quoi ces fleurs ? Vous êtes malades ! »

Il voulut rire mais s’étouffa sur des sanglots. Camille vint lui tenir la main, Hugo resta assis près de lui et les autres se mirent aussi à pleurer. Pour un observateur extérieur, ils devaient sans doute avoir l’air tout à fait pitoyables. Mais Martin en avait le coeur qui gonflait de bonheur et de soulagement.

Il ne l’avait jamais cru mais il y avait pensé, parfois, en se réveillant de ses plus horribles cauchemars sans reconnaître où il se trouvait et sans se rappeler pourquoi il souffrait autant. Il avait pensé ne jamais s’en sortir, ne jamais revoir ces abrutis qui lui apportaient des bouquets de fleurs plus gros que toutes leurs têtes réunies. Mais il était là maintenant. C’était fini.

« Azzeddine est en Bretagne pour un reportage, expliqua Hugo, peu après la déferlante de larmes et de câlins. Mais il a dit qu’il pense fort à toi.  
\- Éric et Quentin passeront sans doute un peu plus tard, ajouta Valentine. Avec le reste de l’équipe. »

Martin avait envie qu’elle spécifie. Qui de l’équipe ? Et surtout, il avait envie qu’on lui parle de Yann. Comment allait-il ? Viendrait-il le voir ? Il n’osait cependant pas poser la question. Ne serait-ce pas étrange de le demander ? Lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait autant envie de le voir.

« Qui est au courant de ce qui m’est arrivé ? demanda-t-il à la place.  
\- Si tu veux savoir si le public a été mis au courant, fit Paul en triturant un chrysanthème. Yann ne voulait pas que tout le monde soit au courant tant qu’on n’était pas sûr de ton état. Mais ton reportage et les images de la manifestation ont été diffusés et rediffusés par plusieurs JT. Les gens sont un peu inquiets sur les réseaux sociaux, mais on peut les ignorer jusqu’à ce que tu sois assez en forme pour qu’on puisse sincèrement leur dire que tu es en forme. »

Martin acquiesça lentement, profondément reconnaissant envers Yann. L’envie de le voir, de lui parler, se fit alors plus forte, presque difficile à supporter. Où était-il ? Il était sans doute occupé. Il était toujours occupé – il ne serait pas Yann s’il ne l’était pas.

Ils discutèrent à peu près une heure mais Martin trouva l’instant beaucoup plus court – beaucoup trop court. Des nouvelles de la rédaction et de tout le monde, des blagues puériles, des fous rire qui lui tournèrent la tête et le laissèrent à bout de souffle.

« Combien de temps est-ce que tu dois rester ici au final ? demanda Camille.  
\- Ils me gardent juste en observation pour la nuit, mais je pourrais rentrer dès demain. Ils ont confirmé qu’il valait mieux laisser la balle dans mon dos plutôt que de risquer une opération.  
\- C’est vraiment sans danger ?  
\- Pour le moment, ce serait l’alternative la plus sûre. »

Étienne souffla lentement avant de sourire, de son large sourire qui prenait la moitié de son visage.

« Mec, je crois que tu viens de dépasser le statut de Tintin là.  
\- C’est clair, rit Panayotis. Ça c’est du niveau de Rambo.  
\- N’importe quoi. » dit Martin en roulant des yeux.

C’était le moment pour tout le monde de partir, la vie les rappelait de l’autre côté des portes de ce bâtiment aseptisé. Hugo promit qu’il passerait chez lui le lendemain soir, les autres qu’ils reviendraient lui rendre visite dans la semaine. Les voir ainsi, déposer les fleurs dans le vase apporté par l’infirmière, s’apprêtant à le laisser pour la nuit dans ce lit étranger, Martin eut la ridicule impression d’être abandonné.

Hugo fût le dernier à partir. 

« Est-ce que Yann a dit s’il venait ? » osa-t-il enfin demander.

Il y eut un bref silence durant lequel Martin ne parvint pas à lever les yeux vers son ami.

« Il n’a rien dit, lâcha finalement Hugo d’un ton étrange. Mais je suis sûr qu’il viendra, il était très inquiet. »

Sans raison, l’aveux détendit un peu Martin. Les paroles de Yann lui revinrent, sa voix tremblante et chargée de larmes dans le combiné du téléphone. J’ai vraiment cru t’avoir perdu. Il ferma les yeux et berça ces mots dans sa tête.

Il ignorait quelle heure il était, quel jour. Les heures et les minutes s’entremêlaient dans sa tête. Il y avait des instants où il parvenait à les réarranger de façon à obtenir un minimum de sens, mais la plupart du temps les souvenirs étaient trop emmêlés et trop disjoints par ses multiples pertes de connaissances. Ils lui filaient entre les doigts et s’embrouillaient à ses pieds, formant d’énormes nœuds de confusion.

L’infirmière -- Marie-Anne, il se répétait son nom comme il se répétait ceux d’Adina et de Cédric, tous ces gens qui lui avaient sauvé la vie – lui avait affirmé qu’ils étaient lundi après-midi. Il avait du mal à la croire. Cela voulait dire qu’un weekend à peine s’était écoulé depuis la manifestation. Il avait l’impression que des semaines voire des mois entiers étaient passés. Mais s’ils étaient bien lundi, l’absence de Yann le matin même s’expliquait ; il devait effectivement être très occupé.

Il reçut encore d’autres visites dans l’après-midi. Des collègues de travail mais aussi des amis et des membres de sa famille. On lui autorisa aussi à se lever et à sortir un peu pour fumer, bien qu’avec beaucoup de désapprobation. Il se sentait lourd et malhabile, mais tous ses muscles lui répondaient sans difficulté. Les analgésiques supprimaient une grande partie de la douleur, mais il savait qu’il était déjà en train de cicatriser et qu’en peu de temps, il ne resterait de ces quelques jours qu’une marque dont il finirait peut-être par oublier la présence.

Il y avait une télévision dans la pièce et pour noyer l’ennui qui menaçait de le submerger le soir venu, il pianota sur la télécommande. Dans un hasard plutôt ironique, il tomba immédiatement sur Quotidien. Il ne s’attendait pas à la chaleur qui le submergea à la vue de Yann à l’écran. Son sourire, sa voix et ses mouvements exagérés pour la caméra. Et comme à chaque fois que Martin le voyait dans son rôle d’animateur, il ne put ignorer la vague d’admiration qui l’envahit.

Il se surprit à rire et sourire aux différentes plaisanteries et montages. Il se sentait si fatigué, si vidé de toutes émotions après avoir fondu en larmes plus tôt, qu’il s’étonnait d’avoir encore en lui la force d’être amusé. Il termina l’émission avec un étrange sentiment de manque dans la poitrine. Il n’osait pas effleurer encore les souvenirs de la manifestation. Pour le moment, les images restaient soigneusement emprisonnées dans ses nuits et ses cauchemars, mais il sut à cet instant avec une inébranlable certitude que ce lit d’hôpital ne serait pas le point final de sa carrière de reporter. Il retournerait dans le ring. Il avait encore des choses qu’il voulait dire et montrer ; des choses à dire et montrer.

Plus tard, le téléphone qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit se mit à sonner. Il sursauta et le contempla un instant sans oser décrocher, plongé dans la confusion. Il avait donné son numéro de poste à Paul, Hugo et ses parents, mais il était beaucoup trop tard pour que l’un d’entre eux soient en train de l’appeler. Quoique, peut-être Hugo…

Il décrocha au bout de la quatrième sonnerie.

« Allô ?  
\- Hey, salut Martin, fit une voix chaude et familière contre son oreille.  
\- Yann ? »

C’était la dernière personne dont Martin s’était attendu à recevoir un coup de fil. Mais, sans vouloir se l’avouer, c’était aussi la première personne dont il avait espéré en recevoir un.

« Je suis désolé, je ne pouvais pas venir te voir à l’hôpital aujourd’hui. J’avais des réunions prévues depuis des siècles avec de grosses pontes de TF1 que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de déplacer.  
\- C’est… c’est normal, tu n’as pas à t’excuser, bredouilla Martin, ne sachant trop quoi répondre à ces excuses.  
\- Non, non j’aurais dû… »

Il y eut une exhalation un peu frustrée et Martin se demanda brièvement où Yann pouvait bien se trouver. Était-il encore dans les locaux de Bangumi ?

« Je suis dans le parking de l’hôpital. » dit-il comme lisant dans ses pensées.

Martin se redressa trop vite contre ses coussins. Il grogna à la vague de douleur qui remonta le long de son échine.

« Martin, est-ce que ça va ?  
\- Ouais, ouais, souffla-t-il entre ses dents. Juste un faux mouvement. Mais tu as dit que tu es dehors ?  
\- Oui, mais il est trop tard. J’ai essayé de venir te voir mais les visites sont finies pour la journée. Je… je voulais vraiment te voir. »

Une boule de chaleur éclata dans sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux le temps qu’elle se propage, la gorge inexplicablement nouée. Je voulais vraiment te voir aussi, pensa-t-il mais ne dit pas. Il fut un bref instant traversé par l’idée un peu folle de se faufiler hors de sa chambre et de rejoindre Yann jusqu’au parking. La réalité, cependant, lui revint à la figure assez rapidement, avec la vivacité d’une gifle. Il avait des aiguilles enfoncés dans les bras qu’il ne pouvait tout simplement pas arracher comme s’il se trouvait dans un film américain, et il y avait très peu de chance qu’il réussisse à sortir sans croiser la moindre infirmière. 

Il soupira de frustration avant de réaliser le chemin qu’empruntait ses pensées. Qu’est-ce qu’il faisait ? Qu’est-ce qu’il pensait ? Pourquoi donc voulait-il aller trottiner à moitié à poil sur un parking mal éclairé pour voir son patron ? Il pourrait le voir le lendemain ou le surlendemain. Rien ne pressait. Il était ridicule.

Mal à l’aise face aux implications de ses dernières réflexions, Martin bredouilla :

« Vraiment c’est pas grave, t’inquiète pas. J’ai euh… j’ai regardé l’émission de ce soir. J’étais content de revoir la marionnette de Sarkozy.  
\- Cette chose est ridicule, rit Yann, laissant passer le maladroit changement de sujet. Mais considérant tous les autres accessoires plus débiles les uns que les autres que nous avons créé pour cette émission…  
\- Oh aller, cette marionnette est bien dans le top 3.  
\- Je ne m’abaisserais pas à établir un classement. »

Martin rit de bon cœur. Il ressentit un léger tiraillement au niveau de son dos et de ses points de suture, mais rien de trop douloureux.

« Comment tu te sens ? demanda Yann plus doucement.  
\- Beaucoup mieux. J’ai vraiment eu beaucoup de chance.  
\- Je suis tellement désolé. J’aurais dû être là ce matin à ton arrivée. »

Martin inspira lentement dans le combiné, incapable d’arranger une réponse convenable. Allons. Sujet-verbe-complément. 

« Hugo m’a dit que tu pourras rentrer chez toi dès demain, poursuivit Yann. Est-ce que tu as quelqu’un pour venir te chercher ?  
\- Je… je dois t’avouer que je n’y ai pas pensé. Mais je demanderais à un ami, ou au pire je prendrais un taxi. »

Il y eut un bref moment de silence.

« Je… j’ai rien de planifié en matinée demain. Si tu veux, je pourrais venir te chercher. »

La proposition ébranla un peu Martin. Comme la plupart des parisiens, bien qu’il possédât une voiture et un permis, Yann évitait le plus possible de s’en servir. Parfois, Martin avait même l’impression que cet évitement cachait une forme d’aversion. Il ne proposait jamais de venir chercher qui que ce soit ou d’accompagner qui que ce soit ; il ne s’offrait jamais comme chauffeur.

« Vraiment ? lâcha-t-il sans pouvoir s’en empêcher.  
\- Ben vas-y, cache ta joie.  
\- Nan, nan c’est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Juste…wow. Merci.  
\- Je sais. Qu’est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour compenser le fait que je ne te paye définitivement pas assez pour ce que tu subis. »

Le ton de Yann se voulait léger, mais Martin le connaissait assez pour relever dans sa voix, quelque part, une pointe de culpabilité.

« Si ça me dérangeait, tu me connais, je me plaindrais, murmura-t-il  
\- Tu ne te plains jamais, répondit l’animateur d’un ton étrange. On se voit demain à onze heures ?  
\- Demain à onze heures.  
\- Sois sage.  
\- Toi aussi. »

L’impertinence du commentaire lui obtint un petit rire.

« À demain Martin. Je... je t'embrasse.  
\- À demain Yann. Je t'embrasse aussi. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, pour tout vous dire je ne suis pas super satisfaite de ce chapitre mais mon cerveau n'en peut juste plus de le relire. C'est un peu un chapitre de transition, en fait. Promis, dans le prochain Yann et Martin se retrouvent enfin - et les choses "sérieuses" commencent lolilol.
> 
> Encore un super gros merci pour tous vos gentils commentaires sur le dernier chapitre ! Ça motive vraiment beaucoup à écrire <3
> 
> On se retrouve très vite pour la suite ! :)


	4. Chapitre 4

Après être revenu de l’hôpital où il avait en vain espéré voir Martin, Yann avait passé la nuit la plus longue de sa vie. Il avait compté les secondes et les minutes, les observant anxieusement changer sur l’écran de son réveil. Dans la quasi obscurité, il avait cru que sournoisement, le temps s’étirait. Il s’était moqué de son angoisse irraisonnée mais ça n’avait jamais suffi à la faire disparaître.

À cinq heures il était debout. À six heures il regardait les nouvelles en buvant son deuxième café, prenant frénétiquement des notes sur un cahier écorné. À huit heures, il passait des coups de fil qui auraient pu attendre mais qui lui permirent de se vider un peu la tête. À neuf heures, il buvait encore du café, griffonnant toujours devant la télé, jetant des regards angoissés à sa montre toutes les dix secondes. 

Finalement, il fût à l’hôpital trente minutes trop tôt, et bien qu’une partie de lui se moque de son appréhension et de son angoisse, il ne parvint pas à atteindre un niveau d’auto-dérision suffisant pour se dérider. Son coeur battait à une vitesse douloureuse lorsqu’il pénétra dans l’hôpital, s’annonça à l’accueil et se glissa dans l’ascenseur. Arrivé devant la chambre, il avait mal à la poitrine.

Mais Martin l’attendait sagement. Assis au bord de son lit et faisant la conversation avec une jeune infirmière à la peau mate et aux cheveux relevés en chignon. Il ne semblait pas bien différent du Martin qu’il avait vu le vendredi même sur les images tournées par Paul Bouffard. Il n’était pas particulièrement amaigri et il ne lui manquait aucun membre contrairement à ce que ses cauchemars avaient bien voulu lui faire croire. Il semblait peut-être juste un petit peu plus fatigué, comme si cela faisait des jours qu’il n’avait pas été capable d’avoir une nuit de sommeil convenable. Rien de particulièrement choquant en fait, pour quelqu’un qui le côtoyait dans sa vie professionnelle. 

À sa vue, le soulagement que ressentit Yann manqua de lui couper le souffle. Il sentit toutes les tensions de son corps se relâcher. L’enclume qui pesait depuis des jours sur ses poumons se souleva et pour la première fois en trois jours, il fut enfin capable de respirer convenablement. Martin, qu’il voyait enfin à quelques mètres de lui, levait le soleil sur cette nuit interminable qu’il avait traîné derrière lui du vendredi soir à la porte de cette chambre.

Le reporter ne l’avait pas encore remarqué. Il discutait avec animation, ses yeux brillants de malice malgré les cernes et le teint un peu pâle de sa figure. L’infirmière riait de bon cœur à ses plaisanteries tout en notant quelques informations sur un calepin. Elle fût la première à le voir. Elle lui lança un regard surpris, sans doute parce qu’il devait avoir l’air un peu bête : les bras ballants, immobile dans l’encadrement de la porte.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-elle.

Yann força un sourire, mima la désinvolture. Sans raison, les battements de son cœur s'accélèrèrent. Il dû s’obliger à baisser les yeux vers Martin.

« Le taxi de monsieur est avancé.  
\- Yann ! » 

Son sourire lui renversa la poitrine. Un sourire né d’une joie sincère, un sourire qui lui avait manqué farouchement, qu’il avait craint ne jamais revoir. Il illuminait tout son visage, le creusait de fossette, plissait ses yeux que la lumière, se défenestrant, transformait en or liquide.

Yann en eut un coup au cœur. Sonné, il prit sans doute plus de temps que nécessaire pour s’avancer dans la pièce, se pencher vers Martin pour échanger une bise, l’étreindre à moitié. Ce simple geste termina de chambouler tout ce qui tenait encore debout dans sa tête. Quand avait-il enregistré son odeur ? Au point d’être si ému par le simple fait de la retrouver ?

« Comment ça va aujourd’hui ?  
\- En forme, en forme, répondit Martin sans se départir de son sourire. Et toi ?  
\- Soulagé de te voir en un seul morceau, surtout.  
\- Il n’y avait vraiment pas de quoi s’inquiéter, intervint l’infirmière. Nous avons là un grand chanceux doté d’une incroyable constitution. »

Martin lui adressa un sourire mi-flatter mi-aguicheur. 

« Donc on peut y aller ? » demanda Yann.

Après ces longues heures d’angoisse, c’était donc si simple que ça ? Martin pouvait donc rentrer chez lui comme ça ? Venir avec lui, comme si de rien n’était ?

« Le médecin est déjà passé, Martin a reçu toutes les recommandations d’usage et je n’ai rien à rajouter, énuméra l’infirmière. Donc messieurs, oui, vous pouvez y aller ! Pensez juste à passer à l’accueil signer la décharge. »

Martin se laissa glisser au bas du lit et se tourna vers elle.

« Marie-Anne, c’est bien ça ?  
\- Exact.  
\- Merci pour tout, vraiment.  
\- C’était mon plaisir ! Fais attention à toi à l’avenir, Martin. »

Ils échangèrent un presque câlin qui fit enfler en Yann une vague d’inconfort et d’impatience.

« Faites attention à lui, fit Marie-Anne juste avant qu’ils ne quittent la pièce. Et j’aime beaucoup votre émission, continuez votre bon travail !  
\- Euh… merci. » bredouilla Yann.

Il ignora ostensiblement le sourire moqueur que Martin lui lança dans le couloir.

Un ascenseur et une réceptionniste endormie plus tard, ils atteignirent le parking souterrain. Martin marchait lentement et bien qu’il ne se plaigne pas, Yann devinait à sa démarche parfois hésitante que certains mouvements lui étaient douloureux. Sans rien dire il se tenait donc à ses côtés, prêt à le soutenir en cas de besoin, et le dirigeait vers les ascenseurs plutôt que les escaliers. Il savait que le reporter l’aurait suivi n’importe où sans se plaindre. Il était comme ça ; horriblement irresponsable lorsqu’il en venait de son propre bien-être…

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Yann pour la troisième fois depuis qu’ils avaient quitté Marie-Anne.

Martin roula des yeux.

« J’ai tellement besoin d’une cigarette, grommela-t-il en attachant sa ceinture de sécurité.  
\- Je vais faire comme si je n’avais rien entendu.  
\- Vraiment Yann ? Tu es la dernière personne sur cette Terre en position de juger mon addiction à la cigarette. »

Malgré lui, Yann décrocha un sourire. Il se détestait en présence de Martin. Il n’arrivait jamais à garder son sérieux plus de deux minutes. Mais cette répartie lui avait manqué, ces conversations aussi. C’était ridicule, car leur dernière conversation ne remontait même pas à plus d’une semaine. Mais le weekend lui avait semblé être une éternité. Une longue traversée des enfers.

« Ça n’a rien à voir, tu sors de l’hôpital.  
\- Raison de plus.  
\- Pourquoi je continue cette conversation ? »

Martin eut un petit rire que Yann regretta ne pas pouvoir voir. Concentré sur la route, il tentait de ne pas louper sa sortie au rond-point. Il devait être onze heures et demi et le trafic était fluide – aussi fluide qu’il pouvait l’être dans Paris. Il avait cependant perdu la main à force de ne plus conduire et un bref instant, il fut absorbé par la circulation.

« Ça fait du bien d’être de retour, murmura Martin pensivement, comme pour lui-même. Je ne suis pas partie longtemps mais j’ai l’impression que ça fait des années que je n’ai pas vu Paris.  
\- Tu n’es pas partie longtemps mais tu reviens de loin, fit Yann doucement.  
\- Poétique.  
\- Eh oui je sais, on ne cesse plus de compter mes multiples talents.  
\- Concentre-troi sur la route au lieu de raconter des bêtises. »

Yann rit, se sentant incroyable léger et allègre. La voix de Martin était teintée d’amusement mais il y relevait aussi des touches d’affection. Tu m’as manqué avait-il l’impression qu’ils se disaient, sans pour autant prononcé les mots.

« À quelle heure est-ce que tu prévois d’aller au bureau ? Je pourrais t’accompagner. »

Sans pouvoir s’en empêcher, Yann lâcha la route du regard le temps de jeter un regard éberlué vers Martin.

« Tu plaisantes, j’espère ?  
\- Yann, je vais bien, vraiment.  
\- Mais bien sûr. Tu viens de te faire tirer dessus. Prends au moins un après-midi de libre.  
\- Un après-midi ? C’est précis »

Mal à l’aise, Yann évita son regard.

« On aurait besoin que tu passes dans la semaine pour parler de ce qui s’est passé au Cameroun. Demain serait l’idéal, mais vraiment prend ton temps.  
\- Ça ne me dérange pas.  
\- Ça devrait. Tu devrais pouvoir prendre au moins une semaine de congé. Je suis désolé. »

Du coin de l’œil, Yann vit Martin sourire.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
\- Rien.  
\- Martin.  
\- Rien, vraiment. »

Il souriait encore. De ce sourire fripouille et taquin qu’il réservait aux moments où il se foutait de sa gueule. Yann laissa passer deux minutes puis, voyant qu’il souriait encore, attendit un feu rouge pour se tourner vers lui.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » redemanda-t-il, au comble de la frustration.

Martin rit.

« J’ai juste tendance à oublier à quel point tu peux être protecteur. Je suis un peu surpris à chaque fois. »

Rougissant, ne voyant pas quoi rétorquer, il se retourna de nouveau vers la route. Que pouvait-il dire ? Yann ne s’était jamais pensé protecteur, mais Martin avait raison. Quand il s’agissait de lui, il avait du mal à lâcher prise.

Ils arrivaient déjà à son appartement. Yann tourna quelques minutes autour du bâtiment afin de trouver une place de parking convenable. Il eut cependant beau tenter de se garer le plus près possible pour que Martin ait le moins de mètres à parcourir, il ne parvint à trouver une place que trois pâtés de maison plus loin. Qu’est-ce qu’il haïssait conduire et surtout conduire dans Paris…

« On dirait qu’il va falloir marcher, grommela-t-il. Désolé. »

Martin haussa les épaules.

« On fumera en chemin.  
\- Sans commentaire. »

L’été était encore vivace et le soleil de midi tapait fort. Heureusement, des arbres bordaient le trottoir, les protégeant de leurs feuillages épais. Ils marchaient lentement, leurs épaules se frôlant, et la lumière arrivaient sur eux en mille et un faisceau, tachetant leurs peaux d’ombre.

Yann observa Martin. Ses cheveux bruns que le soleil coupait de reflets presque auburn, les grains de beauté étalés sur son visage, les trop longs cils sombres qui bordaient son regard. Inlassablement, ses yeux revenaient sur son profil concentré et à chaque fois, il notait un détail supplémentaire. Les cernes qui se creusaient sous ses yeux, ses traits tirés par le stress et la fatigue. Yann avait envie de lui poser un nombre incalculable de questions sur le Cameroun et la manifestation, mais sachant parfaitement qu’il ne pouvait être l’initiateur de cette conversation, il se forçait au silence.

Ils terminèrent leurs cigarettes au pied du bâtiment, observant les quelques passants et le ciel qui s’étirait, infiniment bleu, au-dessus de Paris.

« Merci encore d’avoir accepté de me raccompagner ! lâcha Martin au bout de plusieurs longues et paisibles minutes de silence. Je sais que tu es occupé.  
\- C’est la moindre des choses, marmonna Yann, un peu mal à l’aise. J’aurais dû être là hier, à ton arrivée. Encore désolé pour ça.  
\- C’est vraiment pas grave, je comprends tout à fait que tu ne pouvais pas. »

Il y eut un bref moment de silence. Le temps pour Yann d’hésiter avant de se lancer, presque timidement : 

« J’ai encore quelques heures devant moi, on pourrait manger ensemble ?  
\- Bien sûr, par contre mon frigo est probablement vide donc il va falloir commander.  
\- Soyons honnêtes avec nous-mêmes Martin, qui de nous deux aurait cuisiné ?  
\- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parler. » répliqua Martin avec un petit rire.

Il avait la chance de vivre dans un lieu récemment rénové doté d’un ascenseur fonctionnel. Yann fut rassuré à l’idée qu’il n’aurait pas à souffrir une série de marches à chaque fois qu’il aurait à sortir de chez lui. Il voyait avec les heures qui passaient la sueur s’amonceler sur le visage du reporter et son regard se faire plus fuyant et lumineux, presque fiévreux. Comme à son habitude, il ne se plaignait pas de la douleur, mais il avait sans doute hâte de pouvoir s’asseoir ou s’allonger de nouveau.

L’appartement de Martin était, depuis son aménagement deux ans plus tôt, dans un perpétuel état d’inachevé. Les meubles étaient bien installés, les lieux étaient toujours relativement propres, mais les murs demeuraient nus et aucune décoration n’ornait les quelques étagères. L’endroit avait ainsi un côté impersonnel qui ne ressemblait pas au reporter, lui qui avait tendance à personnaliser tout ce qu’il possédait. Même son bureau, dans les locaux de Bangumi, avait plus de personnalité que cet appartement. Une preuve comme une autre du temps qu’il y passait.

À peine rentré, Martin alla s’asseoir sur le canapé. Il se laissa tomber lentement, en dissimulant mal quelques grimaces de douleur.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ? interrogea Yann sans réussir à cacher son inquiétude.  
\- Juste un peu fatigué. Et puis j’ai la dalle. Qu’est-ce que tu veux manger ?  
\- Ce que tu veux. »

Ils commandèrent donc et se vautrèrent devant la télévision quand leurs plats arrivèrent, riant ou commentant distraitement les différentes émissions qui défilaient à l’écran. Yann savourait la moindre minute, les moindres secondes, jetant des regards craintifs au temps qui refusait de s’arrêter. S’il s’apercevait parfois qu’il regardait davantage Martin que la télévision, il se rassurait en se rappelant que quarante-huit heures plus tôt seulement, il avait cru ne jamais pouvoir revoir ce visage. Presque par sa propre faute, d’ailleurs. Il était ainsi sans doute normal qu’il ait tant besoin de se rassurer sur sa présence à ses côtés.

Ils étaient en train de regarder une rediffusion de Chasseurs d’appart’ quand Martin se fit subitement très silencieux. Yann ne s’en aperçut pas immédiatement. Ce n’est que lorsqu’il sentit un poids sur son épaule qu’il réalisa qu’il s’était assoupi. Il dormait désormais, bouche entrouverte sur un ronflement silencieux, visage enfoui dans le tissu de son t-shirt. Yann se figea, se remémorant comme dans un flash la dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient retrouvés dans une situation similaire. Avant l’hôpital, la manifestation, le Cameroun. Quelques semaines seulement plus tôt, même s’il avait l’impression que cela remontait à des mois voire des années.

Il se souvenait de la salle de détente silencieuse, du soleil d’hiver qui se jetait par les fenêtres pour les recouvrir d’une couverture de chaleur. Le bourdonnement de l’open space derrière la porte close. Et le temps, comme aujourd’hui, qui refusait de s’arrêter.

Il n’osait pas bouger, de peur de le réveiller. Il avait clairement besoin de ce moment de repos. Lentement, en s’efforçant de ne pas remuer son épaule, il se pencha vers la télécommande pour baisser le son de la télévision. Martin grogna un peu au mouvement mais ne cligna pas des yeux. Il demeura une masse chaude et immobile contre lui, respirant contre sa nuque en bouffées de chaleur.

Yann trouva quelque chose d’incroyablement apaisant dans le rythme régulier de sa respiration. Il regarda la TV sans la voir, bercé par le silence et conforté par le poids du reporter sur son épaule. Il repensait à sa peur panique lorsque Laurent était entré dans son bureau, la véritable terreur qui avait pris possession de lui à l’annonce de ce qui était arrivé à Martin. S’il était sincère avec lui-même, il s’avouerait qu’il n’avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie.

Mais c’était normal, n’est-ce pas ? Il était en quelques sortes responsable de Martin, responsable des endroits où il se retrouvait et des choses qui lui arrivaient dans ces endroits. Ils se connaissaient aussi depuis longtemps, avaient traversé des moments difficiles ensembles et mutuellement contemplé les parties les moins reluisantes de l’âme de l’autre. Ils étaient plutôt proches, tout le monde le savait. C’était normal qu’il s’inquiète pour lui, qu’il se sente si soulagé et apaisé de le savoir en sécurité, à ses côtés…

N’est-ce pas ?

Yann sentait monter en lui une inexplicable vague d’anxiété face à ce train de réflexion. Dans son trouble, il bougea plus que nécessaire et Martin se réveilla presque en sursaut.

« Qu’est-ce que…, grommela-t-il en clignant des paupières.  
\- Oh désolé, je t’ai réveillé !  
\- Réveillé ? »

Martin jeta un regard vers l’horloge murale siégeant au-dessus de la télévision avant de revenir vers lui. Les cheveux sur la gauche de sa tête étaient tout écrasés et ses yeux avaient encore de la difficulté à rester ouverts. Sans pouvoir s’en empêcher, Yann sourit.

« Tu t’es endormi.  
\- Désolé.  
\- Tu en avais clairement besoin, pas la peine de t’excuser. »

Puis, à contrecœur il ajouta :

« De toutes les façons, il va falloir que j’y aille. »

Martin hocha doucement la tête.

« Oui il est tard. Encore merci d’avoir joué le taxi et d’être resté me tenir compagnie.  
\- Ça m’a juste fait plaisir de te voir en un seul morceau. »

Ils parlaient à voix basse, sans raison, et le réalisèrent au même moment. Un sourire un peu paresseux s’étira sur les lèvres de Martin, et Yann prit conscience de leur proximité. Un souffle à peine séparait leurs deux visages ; si proches l’un de l’autre, ils pouvaient ainsi se permettre de chuchoter.

Quelque part, une sonnette d’alarme se déclencha dans sa tête. Elle fût engloutie par le bruit du sang contre ses tympans. Son cœur se déchaînait, frappant ses côtes de plus en plus vite.

« Yann… »

Qui des deux fit le premier pas demeurera sans doute à jamais un mystère. Les lèvres de Martin sous les siennes se plièrent sans crainte. Yann se sentit trembler de l’intérieur jusque dans ses moindres extrémités. Sans réfléchir il glissa sa main contre la nuque du reporter pour le rapprocher encore, approfondir le baiser. Martin respira doucement, un souffle d’air brûlant entre leurs deux visages. Il répondait paresseusement à ses lèvres, embrassant sa lèvre inférieure, supérieure, sans peur, sans empressement. Et Yann, pendant ce temps, aurait pu être un brasier. Tout en lui s’était enflammé, mais un calme indescriptible régnait aussi. Son cœur était apaisé, pulsant lentement contre ses côtes.

Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

La question s’imposa dans son esprit avec une violence qui le fit sursauter. Un courant d’air froid explosa dans son estomac. Il se redressa vivement, pantelant et étourdi. Abasourdi, Martin le regarda, toujours assis sur le canapé, papillonnant les yeux qu’il avait fermé.

« Désolé… je… merde… je vais… je suis… j’y vais. » bredouilla-t-il en reculant vers la porte.

Martin ne fit pas un geste. Il demeura à l’observer, son expression partagée entre stupéfaction et confusion. Yann, un instant, voulut revenir vers lui. Mais la peur était trop grande, elle avait renversé le silence et la paix qui avait jusqu’alors régné. Il récupéra ses clefs et son sac à dos rapidement, quelque part entre la porte et le canapé.

Dehors, le soleil le frappa à la nuque et au visage. Il s’arrêta sur le trottoir, expira et expira, expira et expira, jusqu’à ce que le son de sa propre respiration recouvre celui de toutes ses certitudes qui s’effondraient, tel un château de cartes déjà vacillant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour toutes réclamations, menaces de mort et hurlements, n'hésitez pas à utiliser la zone de commentaire aha Plus sérieusement j'espère que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Fun fact : Je l'ai écrit en écoutant l'album Fenn de Tom Rosenthal. Les chansons "Take Over" et "Let It Out" m'ont beaucoup inspiré. 
> 
> Encore un super énorme merci pour tous vos merveilleux commentaires sur le dernier chapitre ! <3 Ça fait juste vraiment hyper plaisir et c'est du véritable carburant d'écriture, mercii <3
> 
> On se retrouve très vite pour la suite ! ^.^


	5. Chapitre 5

« Yann et moi on s’est embrassé. »

Hugo suspendit son geste, genoux à demi pliés, fessier immobile à quelques centimètres du canapé sur lequel il s’apprêtait à s’installer. Martin aurait probablement éclaté de rire face à sa position et à son expression abasourdie s’il n’était pas rempli à ras bord d’anxiété.

« Hugo, assieds-toi s’il te plait. » soupira-t-il en cherchant fébrilement son paquet de cigarettes.

Il évitait toujours de fumer à l’intérieur. Mais ce soir, il n’arrivait pas à se soucier de l’odeur de nicotine qui s’attarderait dans tous les recoins de son appartement. La seule chose en cet instant qui parvenait à se faire une place dans sa tête, c’était que Yann s’était trouvé dans ce salon il y a à peine quelques heures, assis dans ce canapé où Hugo s’installait avec des gestes mécaniques. La seule chose qui importait, c’était que Yann s’était tenu là, et que Yann l’avait embrassé. Et qu’il l’avait embrassé en retour.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d’avoir bien compris, dit Hugo, lentement.  
\- Eh bien je crois que nous sommes deux dans cette situation. » répondit Martin sans parvenir à dissimuler l’angoisse et la confusion qui lui serraient la gorge.

La scène se répétait dans sa tête depuis des heures, et il n’avait toujours pas trouvé le bouton d’arrêt du magnétoscope qu’était devenu son cerveau. Il voyait Yann, à ses côtés, si près qu’il aurait pu compter les lignes du sourire qui lui creusaient le visage. Si près qu’il voyait les moindres détails de ses yeux, au point où il pouvait en définir leur couleur, habituellement si insaisissable. Il se répétait la sensation de sa main sur sa peau, la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes. 

Puis venait le regard de Yann, alors qu’il se tenait à mi-chemin entre le canapé et la porte. Son regard qu’il ne pouvait décrire que par le mot « épouvanté ». Martin ne pensait pas avoir jamais vu une telle expression de terreur sur son visage.

« Martin, disait Hugo, doucement, en posant une main sur son genou pour le ramener à l’instant présent. Comment s’est arrivé ? Que s’est-il passé ?. »

Peut-être lisait-il sur son visage toutes les émotions qui le traversaient avec une violence qui le laissait pantelant. Peut-être les comprenait-il mieux que lui, qui les sentait passer et le ravager sans parvenir à les définir.

« Yann et moi on s’est embrassé, répéta-t-il comme pour lui-même, comme pour retester la réalité d’une telle affirmation.  
\- Comment est-ce que s’est arrivé ? »

Il n’y avait aucun jugement dans le regard de Hugo. Le choc premier semblait être passé et si Martin n’était pas si angoissé il s’en serait probablement étonné. Fébrilement, il tira une nouvelle bouffée sur sa cigarette.

« Il m’a juste raccompagné de l’hôpital. On a commandé à manger, regardé un peu la télé, puis je crois que je me suis endormi.  
\- Okay…, dit Hugo lentement, sans le presser mais sans pour autant le laisser s’en tirer avec si peu. Et après ?  
\- Et après je me suis réveillé et il était là, à quelques centimètres. Je ne sais pas. J’ai dû me coller à lui pendant que je dormais.  
\- Est-ce que c’est toi qui l’a embrassé ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas qui de nous deux a embrassé l’autre en premier, grogna Martin, subitement agacé par les questions si calmes de son ami. Mais on s’est embrassé. Tu vois ce que je veux dire, Hugo ? Je ne sais pas qui a commencé, mais on s’embrassait tous les deux. Tu réalises ce que je te dis ? Pourquoi tu ne sembles pas plus surpris que ça, merde ! »

Martin ne s’était pas attendu à crier. Il sursauta au son de sa propre voix, au vague écho qui en résultat alors qu’elle s’échappait par la fenêtre ouverte. Face à lui, Hugo se retenait visiblement de sourire -- en vain. Si Martin avait déjà plusieurs fois eu envie de le frapper -- en fait, il passait rarement une minute en sa compagnie sans avoir envie de lui en coller une -- aujourd’hui il aurait pu le tuer.

« Hugo, dis-moi ce que tu penses, grogna-t-il entre ses dents serrées.  
\- La vérité ? demanda Hugo sans se départir de son sourire ô combien énervant.  
\- Dis.juste.ce.que.tu.penses. »

Hugo soupira, réajusta sa position dans le canapé et prit le temps de poser ses bras sur le haut du dossier.

« Je pense… je pense que ce n’est pas trop tôt, dit-il finalement.  
\- Quoi ? lâcha Martin, sentant un début de migraine pointer.  
\- Martin, il faudrait être aveugle et incroyablement stupide pour ne pas voir à quel point Yann et toi êtes obsédés l’un par l’autre. »

Martin ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais ne trouva rien à répondre. Les souvenirs affluaient. Des images des derniers jours, quand il avait cru mourir et incongrument pensé à Yann. C’était lui qu’il avait voulu voir plus que personne d’autre dans cet hôpital. C’était à lui qu’il pensait, inlassablement, à des milliers de kilomètres de la France. Il n’avait pas pensé à sa famille, il n’avait pas pensé à ses amis, et il avait à peine pensé à ce qui lui arriverait. Il avait pensé à Yann.

À Yann et ses yeux tantôt gris tantôt bleu dans lesquels il s’était perdu, égaré, quelques minutes plus tôt à peine.  
« On est très proche. » tenta-t-il mais ses propres paroles sonnèrent faux à ses oreilles.

Hugo haussa un sourcil, entre affection, pitié et amusement.

« On est très proche aussi, dit-il simplement. Mais je ne crois pas me souvenir de la dernière fois que tu m’as dévoré des yeux ou rouler une pelle.  
\- Arrête, grogna Martin en sentant ses joues prendre feu. Je ne… je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, je ne le dévore pas des yeux.  
\- Martin tu es aussi rouge que les micros Quotidien voire plus. Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis en train de parler. » 

Mal à l’aise et à court de protestations, Martin termina nerveusement sa cigarette, le regard dans la vague. Inexorablement, il pensa à Yann. Mais quand ne pensait-il pas à lui ? Hugo avait raison, réalisa-t-il partagé entre stupeur et inconfort. Le présentateur l’avait toujours obsédé. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ?

« Est-ce qu’il semblait dégoûté ? » demanda Hugo doucement au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence.

Martin fit une pause, le temps de rejouer une énième fois la scène.

« Je ne sais pas, conclut-il en exhalant un nuage de fumée grise. Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Mais putain Hugo, qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ? Qu’est-ce qu’on a fait ?  
\- Attend, avant de répondre à cette question, je veux la fin de l’histoire. Qu’est-ce que Yann a fait après ?  
\- Il est parti.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Il est juste… parti. »

Hugo le considéra un bref instant, comme pour vérifier à son expression qu’il ne lui cachait pas quelque chose. Ce qu’il trouva sembla lui déplaire grandement, car il grimaça, soupira, s’enfonça davantage dans le canapé et rejeta la tête en arrière.

« Un pas en avant trois pas en arrière.  
\- Tu n’aides absolument pas en faisant celui qui sait tout depuis des lustres. »

Hugo rit de son rire bruyant et horriblement communicateur. Sans le vouloir, Martin ne put s’empêcher d’y répondre par un sourire. 

« Bon, fit son ami en reposant son regard sur lui. Comment tu te sens ?  
\- Perdu ? Confus ? Un peu effrayé ?  
\- Mais par rapport au baiser. Est-ce que c’était bien ? »

Martin ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer presque aussitôt : « non, bien sûr que non, t’es malade ! » mais le magnétoscope se remit à jouer, le coupant dans son élan. Il revit les yeux de Yann, si près des siens, si bleus qu’il avait un instant cru regarder le ciel. La chaleur dans son ventre au contact de ses lèvres, sa main sur sa joue, ferme mais douce, et sa barbe de trois jours lui picotant la peau. Il se sentit brûler de l’intérieur, comme si tous les acides de son estomac ne savaient plus quoi faire d’eux-mêmes.

« Ne dis rien, dit Hugo, en souriant. Je sais déjà. »

Martin rougit et baissa les yeux. Il prit une dernière bouffée de cigarette, moins nerveusement, avant de chercher son cendrier du regard et d’y écraser le mégot encore fumant. Il aurait été bien incapable de décrire le sentiment qui l’habitait en cet instant. Ce n’était cependant plus de la panique. Il se sentait incroyablement calme face à la situation.

« C’est tellement étrange, murmura-t-il en secouant doucement la tête. Je n’ai jamais… jamais même eu envie d’embrasser un homme...comme ça, avant ?  
\- Mais Yann, est-ce que tu as envie de l’embrasser à nouveau ? »

Martin savait que sa figure devait être rouge cramoisi, mais il savait aussi qu’il se devait de terminer cette conversation.

« Ouais, bredouilla-t-il sans parvenir à regarder son ami de nouveau. C’était… c’était juste simple. Évident. Mais… où est-ce que ça nous mène tout ça ? »

Oui, en effet. Où ? Martin détestait perdre son temps. La vie était trop courte, trop précieuse, pour en gaspiller la moindre seconde en inutiles circonvolutions et voilages de face. Il y a quelques jours à peine, il en avait encore eu la preuve. Il avait cru mourir sur cette table en bois, dans le salon de ces inconnus, perdu au milieu du chaos d’un pays qu’il ne connaissait pas. Il avait cru se vider de son sang avant d’avoir pu revoir ses proches rire une dernière fois. La vie était courte, imprévisible. Et pour cette raison, Martin faisait toujours de son mieux pour ne pas perdre son temps à se raconter des histoires.

Aujourd’hui, ce serait se mentir, perdre du temps, que de se faire croire qu’il ne ressentait pour Yann que de l’amitié -- que c’était tout ce qu’il voulait de leur relation.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Hugo, comme lisant sur son visage le tour que prenait ses pensées. Je pense que c’est la question que tu dois te poser. »

C’était difficile à admettre, mais Martin pensa immédiatement à la chaleur de Yann contre lui. Ses yeux qui le regardaient de ce bleu insaisissable, et qui se plissaient de bonheur quand leur propriétaire riait.

Face à lui, Hugo souriait avec l’air de quelqu’un qui connaissait parfaitement la réponse à la question qu’il venait de poser.

« Il faut que tu parles à Yann, conclut-il.  
\- Je dois aller aux studios demain pour parler de la manifestation, je le ferais à ce moment là, approuva Martin.  
\- Tu recommences à travailler dès demain ? Ben dis donc. Tu peux te plaindre pour obtenir plus de jours de repos, mec. »

Martin haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

« Ça ne me dérange pas. Je préfère faire ça plutôt que de rester chez moi à ne rien faire pendant que tout le monde travaille. Ça me rendrait dingue. »

Martin évita le regard de Hugo, qu’il savait le cherchait avec plus d’insistance que nécessaire. Son ami attendait qu’il lui parle de la manifestation, qu’il lui parle de la balle qui résidait désormais dans son dos, et qu’il pouvait sentir en ses chairs, pulsant douloureusement près de son échine. Mais il n’avait pas envie de visiter de tels souvenirs aujourd’hui. Encore moins de les mettre en mots.

Demain. 

Demain il reviendrait sur la manifestation. Ce soir, il laisserait son cerveau lui rejouer les lèvres de Yann, la chaleur de sa main contre sa peau. Inlassablement, jusqu’à ce qu’il réussisse à se convaincre qu’il s’agissait désormais de sa réalité.

Il aurait sans doute dû être terrifié et un bref instant, il considéra son pragmatisme. La réponse lui vint presque aussitôt : parce que c’était Yann. Parce que c’était Yann, il n’était ni surpris ni apeuré. Il le voyait depuis longtemps déjà comme le nord de sa boussole.

Hugo resta jusqu’à tard et ne se décida à rentrer chez lui que parce que Martin insista. Il lui cuisina à manger et se serait même mis à faire le trie dans sa lessive s’il l’avait laissé faire. « Il faut bien que quelqu’un prenne soin de toi, avait-il protesté en le voyant furieusement roulé des yeux face à ses simagrés. Vu que tu sembles si incapable de le faire ! » Clairement, Hugo ne s’était pas encore remis de ce qu’il avait renommé sa « dernière cascade ». Il se transformait toujours en maman poule lorsqu’il ne savait pas comment gérer ses inquiétudes. Martin se força à être indulgent.

Le lendemain arriva trop vite, flamboyant, marque d’un été qui refusait de se terminer avec la fin du mois de septembre. Martin arriva aux bureaux un peu après la plupart des autres chroniqueurs et fut accueilli en grandes pompes. Des guirlandes avaient littéralement été tirées dans l’open space et des boîtes de macarons siégeaient sur son bureau.

« Mais qui vois-je ? Le seul et l’unique super-héros de Bangumi ! » lança Vincent avant de l’engoufrer dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

Les employés applaudirent, et Éric et Quentin tirèrent sur leurs petits lanceurs de confettis. Rougissant, maladroit mais profondément touché, Martin accepta une embrassade de presque tous les membres du bureau et bredouilla des réponses embarrassées à toutes les personnes qui vinrent lui souhaiter une bonne reprise et lui adresser des propos teintées d’un trop plein d’admiration.

Visiblement son arrivée avait sonné une sorte de pause car tous se mirent à bavarder entre eux, et à grignoter les macarons.

« Très franchement Martin, qu’est-ce que tu fais là aujourd’hui ? dit Vincent. Je commence à croire que tu n’as vraiment aucun instinct de préservation.  
\- Moi aussi. » répondit Martin plus par humour que parce qu’il le pensait réellement.

Le sentiment de bonheur et d’allégresse qu’il ressentait à se trouver de nouveau dans ces locaux lui était tout simplement indescriptible. Il ne l’aurait échangé pour rien au monde, et surtout pas pour quelques jours de repos supplémentaire. 

Il chercha Yann des yeux pour le trouver de l’autre côté de la pièce, en pleine conversation avec Laurent. Il portait son habituelle combinaison jean, t-shirt et lunettes qui lui donnait l’aspect d’un universitaire en période d’examens. Martin sentit des bulles de bonheur éclater dans son ventre à sa vue et il lui fit un petit signe de main lorsqu’il se tourna dans sa direction.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, mais Yann ne lui rendit ni son sourire, ni son salut. Il détourna presque aussitôt les yeux. Visiblement, la fameuse conversation qu’ils devaient avoir sur leur relation risquait d’être bien plus difficile que ce que Martin avait prévu.

« Bon, dit Martha en frappant dans ses mains. On se remet tous au travail. La fête est finie ! On a une émission à préparer. »

Lentement les employés se dispersèrent et retournèrent à leurs diverses tâches et occupations de la journée. Laurent laissa enfin Yann seul et Martin tenta de l’intercepter dans le couloir menant à son bureau.

« Yann, attend ! »

Il crut un instant que Yann allait tout simplement l’ignorer et continuer sa route comme s’il ne l’avait pas entendu.

« Salut Martin, dit-il finalement en ralentissant avec une évidente réluctance.  
\- Hey, Yann, comment ça va ? On n’a pas pu se parler tout à l’heure.  
\- Oui désolé, je suis un peu occupé aujourd’hui. »

Il y eut alors la plus horrible minute de silence qu’il y avait jamais encore eu entre eux deux. Martin chercha ses mots sans les trouver et Yann se racla nerveusement la gorge sans parvenir à soutenir son regard.

« Sinon euhm… est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? Tu n’es vraiment pas obligé de venir sur le plateau ce soir.  
\- Ça va vraiment, je pense que je devrais y arriver avec l’aide de Paul.  
\- Bon, c’est bien. »

L’ange le plus lourd de l’histoire de l’humanité voltigea une nouvelle fois entre eux. 

« Bon eh bien, dit-il en remontant nerveusement ses lunettes. Je vais y aller, j’ai pas mal de travail qui m’attend. »

Il n’attendit pas de réponse. Déjà il se détournait comme si le diable se trouvait à ses trousses. Impulsivement, Martin pensa « Cette fois-ci, je ne vais pas te laisser t’enfuir » et le retint par le bras.

« Yann, il faut qu’on parle de ce qui est arrivé hier. »

Yann se figea puis se tourna très lentement, comme au ralenti, pour lui faire de nouveau face. Ses yeux étaient larges derrière les verres de ses lunettes, remplis d'appréhension et d’une pointe de peur. Il semblait aussi épuisé, comme s’il avait passé la nuit à poursuivre un sommeil qui se refusait à lui.

« Il faut qu’on parle de ce qui est arrivé hier, répéta Martin. Tu m’as embrassé… non, on s’est embrassé et je...  
\- Ok, coupa Yann en jetant des regards nerveux autour de lui. Ok, on va en parler. Mais pas maintenant, pas ici. Tout à l’heure. S’il te plait. »

Martin lui aurait demandé où et quand parce que ni « pas ici » ni « tout à l’heure » n’étaient assez précis pour lui, mais le ton de Yann était supplicateur. Son regard plein d’une détresse qui lui tordit l’estomac.

« Ok, murmura-t-il.  
\- Ok. » répéta Yann avec une ébauche de sourire.

Puis il s’enfuit, l’abandonnant dans le couloir.

 

*

 

Martin aurait dû s’en douter, mais « plus tard » ne vint jamais. Les pauses se succédèrent mais pas une seule fois il ne recroisa Yann de la journée. Sa frustration était telle dans l’après-midi qu’elle se muait en colère.

Il froissa furieusement la feuille sur laquelle il était en train de rédiger une première version de son texte pour la soirée. Paul lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Cette rubrique est une plaie à écrire. » cracha-t-il en guise d’explication.

Ce n’était pas tout à fait un mensonge. Paul et lui s’étaient enfermés dans une salle avec un monteur pour revisiter les différentes images qu’ils avaient réussi à filmer du Cameroun et en ajouter de nouvelles, gracieusement prêtées par des agences de presse. Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu’ils étaient dans cette pièce et Martin n’avait pas réussi à coucher une ligne sur ce qui lui était arrivé pendant la manifestation. La mise en contexte était faite et la ligne directrice était claire elle-aussi, mais il n’arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé.

Il n’aurait pas dû en être aussi surpris. Comment avait-il pu penser une seule seconde être capable d’en parler à des millions de téléspectateurs sans réussir à s’expliquer face à ses plus proches amis ? Énervé contre lui-même, il se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira. 

Sur les écrans devant lui, les images du Cameroun se répétaient tandis que Paul et le monteur peaufinaient leur succession. À travers ses paupières closes, il les devinait. Son visage couvert de sueur et de poussière, les rues pleines de monde et le soleil de plomb tombant sur les manifestants. Le sol qui se soulevait avec le vent, transformé en volutes de poussière rouge, et les cris dans la distance, amplifiés parfois par des portes-voix.

Ce n’était pas difficile d’avoir l’impression d’être de retour là-bas. Encore moins de réentendre les coups de feu, de revoir la panique disperser la foule. Il tenta de prendre une grande inspiration, de chasser les souvenirs qui revenaient déformés, teintés par l’angoisse qui habitait ses cauchemars. Mais il trouva subitement l’acte de respirer extrêment compliqué.

« Martin ? demanda Paul avec inquiétude. Est-ce que ça va ?

La réalité revint. Il papillona des paupières et les lumières de la pièce dansèrent devant ses yeux.

« Je... , bredouilla-t-il. Je crois que je vais faire une petite pause. »

Et sans attendre une réaction, il se leva plus vite qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. Il pouvait entendre le sang contre ses tympans, ainsi que des cris, le grondement d’une détonation. Il ne sut pas exactement comment il atteignit le toit, mais lorsqu’il reprit enfin son souffle, le seizième arrondissement de Paris s’étendait sous lui. Il inspira profondément, observa la Seine qui s'étendait sous le ciel, long filament de lumière.

La vérité s’imposa alors clairement à lui. Une vérité qu’il avait refusé de contempler au cours des derniers jours ; il n’arriverait pas à parler de la manifestation face aux caméras dans cet état. Il n’arrivait même pas à se la raconter à lui-même. Rien que d’y repenser, il en avait la nausée. Il reconnaissait ses symptômes. Cette angoisse qui lui tordait le ventre, ses yeux subitement incapables de supporter la lumière du jour et ses sueurs froides, qui dégringolaient le long de son dos. Ils les avaient aussi ramené de la Syrie, du Nigéria.

Il fuma nerveusement, le temps de dénouer les noeuds qui pesaient dans son estomac. Il termina sa cigarette sans tout à fait parvenir à se détendre et, dépité, regagna la salle de montage.

Il fût surpris de la trouver vide. Vide si ce n’était pour Yann, debout face aux écrans, tripotant le capuchon d’une bouteille d’eau à moitié vide. Yann. Yann qui l’évitait depuis le matin, qu’il avait passé des heures à traquer en vain des toilettes aux salles de détente.

« Yann ? »

L’animateur se retourna comme prit en flagrant délit. Il lui adressa un sourire tordu de nervosité qui ne fit qu’accentuer sa confusion.

« Hey… Est-ce que ça va ?  
\- Oui je… j’avais juste besoin d’une cigarette. Est-ce que toi ça va ?  
\- Erm... Paul m’a dit que tu avais quelques difficultés avec l’écriture de ton texte. Je voulais juste savoir si ça allait. »

Touché mais surtout surpris, Martin chercha ses mots sans les trouver -- décidément ils le fuyaient aujourd’hui.

« Tu n’es vraiment pas obligé de parler de la manif’, poursuivit Yann. Si tu ne te sens pas près, ça ne me dérange pas. J’irais jouer un peu de mon autorité, et puis voilà. »

Malgré lui, Martin sourit.

« Quelle autorité, Yann ?  
\- Mais ! s’écria Yann, pris de court par son impertinence. Connard ! »

Martin rit, sentant la tension qui l’habitait se dissiper quelque peu, et il vit devant lui Yann se détendre. Il avait arrêté de tripoter sa bouteille en plastique et lui souriait.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que je serais capable de parler de ce… de ce qui m’est arrivé, avoua-t-il en entrant enfin complètement dans la pièce. Mais je veux parler de la manifestation et de ce qui se passe là-bas, c’est important.  
\- Tu n’es pas obligé d’en parler, répéta Yann. Paul peut être celui qui aborde la fusillade. Vous n’êtes aussi pas obligés de dire que tu as été blessé.  
\- Je n’ai pas l’impression que c’est Yann le patron qui parle-là. Il sait habituellement ce que je peux endurer. »

Martin crut voir Yann rougir.

« Comme tu peux le voir, je continue de faire des préférences. » dit-il voulant sans doute être sarcastique, mais son ton sonna un peu faux.

Ils se sourirent et Martin termina de combler les trop nombreux mètres qui les séparaient. Les yeux de Yann étaient sombres dans cette pièce sans fenêtre, d’un bleu qui tirait vers le noir. Il fût traversé par l’envie brusque de l’embrasser et, surpris par la force de cette envie, entama un mouvement de recul.

« Martin ?  
\- Yann, il faut qu’on parle de ce qui est arrivé hier dans mon salon. »

Yann baissa les yeux.

« Je sais.  
\- On s’est embrassé. Tu m’as embrassé.  
\- Martin, je sais, et j’en suis vraiment désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui s’est passé dans ma tête. Je n’aurais pas dû faire ça. C’était inapproprié et juste… je ne sais vraiment pas ce à quoi je pensais, en fait. C’était vraiment rien juste… je sais pas. C’était une erreur. Oublions ça. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Pourquoi ne s’était-il pas attendu à ce qu’il lui dise ça ? Pourquoi ne s’était-il pas attendu à ce que la conversation prenne cette tournure ? C’était pourtant la tournure la plus logique, la plus évidente. Bien sûr que Yann regrettait leur baiser. Bien sûr qu’il ne savait pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Le magnétoscope rejoua son visage horrifié après qu’ils se soient embrassés, et Martin eut envie de vomir.

« Une erreur ? répéta-t-il lentement, sans tout à fait parvenir à masquer son choc.  
\- Une erreur. C’est… c’est stupide, je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai fait ça. Ce n’est pas… ce n’est pas comme si je ressens…ça, tu sais, enfin bref. »

Martin déglutit péniblement. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s’était attendu. Sa poitrine, pourtant, lui faisait mal, comme si la balle ne se trouvait plus dans son dos, mais là. Il déglutit péniblement.

« Tu n’as pas à t’excuser, Yann, trouva-t-il la force d’articuler. Ce n’est rien. »

Yann eut l’air soulagé.

« C’est ça, dit-il. C’est ça. Ce baiser, c’était rien. Juste une erreur. Oublions juste que c’est arrivé.  
\- Une erreur. » répéta Martin d’une voix sourde.

Son cerveau était en ébullition. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Yann qu’il avait envie de l’embrasser à nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que pour lui, ce baiser n’était pas rien, n’était pas une erreur. Yann ne ressentait pas « ça ». Martin ruinerait leur amitié s’il parlait. Alors péniblement, il ravala tout.

« Je suis vraiment soulagé de savoir que les choses vont bien entre nous, avoua Yann. J’ai vraiment eu peur que cet… accident jette un gros froid.  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas, dit Martin en forçant de nouveau un sourire. Oublions tout ça, tout va bien. »

Yann eut un petit rire soulagé et c’est à cet instant que la porte s’ouvrit sur Paul, deux cafés à la main. 

« Je vais vous laisser travailler. Eh Martin, laisse Paul parler de la fusillade si tu ne peux pas. Personne ne t’en voudra.  
\- Ok. »

Tout va bien, se répéta-t-il une fois que Yann eut quitté la pièce. Mais les mots n’avaient subitement plus de sens. L’impression d’avoir perdu quelque chose de précieux, quelque chose qu’il n’avait au final jamais possédé, lui creusait un vide terrible dans le ventre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un pas en avant, trois pas en arrière comme dirait Hugo... ou peut-être pas ?
> 
> Ce chapitre et le prochain sont en fait un seul gros chapitre que j'ai scindé en deux pour couvrir les deux points de vue. Comme vendredi se sera la dernière de Q avant la (hyper méga longue) pause estivale et je sais que le sevrage sera dur pour tous, il se pourrait qu'un petit chapitre 6 pointe le bout de son nez pendant le weekend... mais je dis ça je dis rien :P *tease* *tease*
> 
> Sinon je me répète mais encore merci pour tous vos super beaux et merveilleux commentaires <3 Je les relis quand ça bloque, quand j'ai l'impression de pas savoir écrire, et juste comme ça mon coeur va mieux <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello ! Un peu plus tôt que prévu, voici donc le sixième chapitre :) Comme dit à la fin du dernier chapitre, une partie de celui-ci est emboîté dans le dernier donc on a une petite scène qui se répète mais du point de vue de Yann.
> 
> Encore merci pour tous vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre <3 <3 J'espère que ce chapitre vous fera plaisir !

Yann froissa la feuille sur laquelle il tentait depuis dix bonnes minutes d’annoter son texte. Frustré, il la jeta au bas de son bureau, dans le tas d’autres feuilles froissées qui n’avait eu de cesse de grandir depuis plusieurs heures. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, ignorant ses lunettes dont il déformait probablement la monture, et il ravala le hurlement qui enflait dans sa gorge.

Il n’arrivait à rien. Il n’arrivait à se concentrer sur rien et il n’arrivait tout simplement pas à réfléchir. La seule chose qui occupait son cerveau était littéralement la dernière chose à laquelle il avait envie de penser.

Martin endormit sur son épaule. Son sourire un peu paresseux lorsqu’il avait pris note de leur proximité. Ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'apaisement, le contentement et la chaleur qu’il avait ressenti à le savoir là, à ses côtés, contre lui, répondant à ce baiser. Yann n’avait jamais auparavant eu autant la certitude d’être là où il devait se trouver, d’être à sa place. Mais cette certitude, sans aucun doute, n’était probablement qu’une création de son esprit tordu.

À sa place ? Embrassant Martin ? C’était à en éclater de rire. Ce que Yann avait déjà fait la veille, hystériquement, avant de fondre en larmes.

Martin voulait qu’ils parlent de ce baiser. Yann n’avait pas été capable de soutenir son regard dans le couloir. Mais il se doutait déjà de ce qu’ils se diraient pendant cette conversation et il n’était pas sûr qu’il voulait l’entendre ou le voir. La gêne et le malaise de Martin, pire, son dégoût… Il ne pensait pas avoir la force mentale de les surmonter.

La peur le gardait enfermé dans son bureau, cloué à sa chaise, dissimulé derrière les montagnes de livres et de paperasses qui se répandaient sur toutes les surfaces de la pièce. Il avait passé la matinée à l’éviter avant de se terrer dans cet antre. Il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas se cacher indéfiniment, mais personne ne pouvait l’empêcher d’essayer.

Il reprit une feuille, réajusta les différents polycopiés qu’on lui avait fait parvenir, et reposa la mine de son crayon sur le papier. Il devait se concentrer. Les heures passaient -- trop vite -- et il avait déjà pris du retard dans ses préparation pour l’émission du soir. Il fallait qu’il reprenne le contrôle de ses pensées, ce travail était bien plus important que ses ridicules problèmes sentimentaux. Il fallait qu’il réussisse à se sortir Martin de la tête au moins quelques minutes.

Quelqu’un frappa à la porte de son bureau, lui offrant la parfaite distraction.

« Ouais ? »

Laurent se faufila entre les deux piles de livres qui encadraient l’entrée. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui annoncer quelque chose, brandissant son téléphone, puis, considérant son expression, sembla changer d’avis.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Laurent ?  
\- Rien d’urgent, visiblement, répondit son ami en tirant une chaise jusqu’à son bureau avant de se laisser tomber dessus avec un soupire las. Yann, qu’est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- Qu’est-ce qui… ? Mais c’est toi qui vient dans mon bureau ! Il ne se passe rien.  
\- Yann. »

Laurent roula des yeux. C’était cette même expression qu’il arborait toujours lorsque Yann tentait de lui faire gober un mensonge avec ses piètres talents d’acteur.

« Il y a une immense pile de papiers froissés sur la droite de ton bureau, et tu es visiblement toujours en train de travailler sur tes notes de la première partie de l’émission alors qu’habituellement tu serais déjà sur les rubriques de fin. Et comme tu n’es pas allé embêter Martin quand il est allé chercher son café de 15H, je ne peux que supposer que ça le concerne directement. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- Je… tu m’effraies un peu, avoua Yann, estomaqué.  
\- Ce n’est pas de ma faute si tu es extrêmement prévisible. »

Laurent se départissait rarement de son costume de producteur pendant leurs heures de travail. Habituellement, il ne se serait jamais permis de laisser tomber autant le masque pour lui sortir une telle taquinerie ou l’interroger ainsi. Plus qu’autre chose, ce manquement à l'étiquette indiquait une inquiétude sincère.

« Franchement, Laurent, je vais bien…  
\- Yann, coupa Laurent en roulant des yeux. On se connait depuis trop longtemps pour que je puisse accepter que tu me sortes de telles mensonges en faisant si peu d’effort pour les rendre crédibles. Je ne suis ni un abruti ni aveugle. Qu’est-ce qui se passe avec Martin ?  
\- Je… je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. »

Laurent haussa un sourcil et ce simple geste eut en Yann la force d’un coup de bélier contre les remparts de son obstination. D’un coup, toute l’émotion et la confusion qu’il n’avait eu de cesse de ravaler depuis la veille le submergèrent.

« Laurent j’ai merdé, souffla-t-il. J’ai vraiment merdé.  
\- Je suis sûr que ce n’est pas si gra…  
\- Je l’ai embrassé. »

Le silence qui s’abattit sur eux était si effrayant que Yann fût obligé de lever de nouveau les yeux vers son ami, terrifié à l’idée qu’il ait quitté la pièce. Mais Laurent se tenait toujours là, de l’autre côté du bureau recouvert de piles de livres et de papier. Il ne semblait ni en état de choc, ni dégoûté, ni en colère. Il semblait juste attendre, et lorsque Yann croisa son regard, il lui sourit. Un sourire sans malice, légèrement amusé.

« Laurent ? tenta Yann.  
\- Tu as embrassé Martin Weill ? »

Une chaleur brûlante vint se diffuser sous la peau de son visage.

« Heu… oui, bredouilla-t-il en baissant les yeux. C’était tellement, tellement stupide. Qu’est-ce qui m’a pris ? Qu’est-ce qui a bien pu me passer par la tête ? Il veut qu’on en parle, mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Qu’est-ce que je pourrais lui dire ?  
\- Yann… pourquoi est-ce que tu l’as embrassé ? » demanda Laurent, doucement.

Yann repensa au visage de Martin, si près du sien. À ses yeux noisettes que le soleil rendaient ambre, à l’odeur de sa peau, à la douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Son estomac était en noeuds. L’angoisse était si forte qu’il crut, à plusieurs reprises, que son déjeuner lui remontait dans la gorge.

« Je ne sais pas. » murmura-t-il, réalisant alors qu’il le disait qu’il s’agissait sans doute du plus honteux mensonge qu’il n’avait jamais prononcé.

Laurent ne fut pas dupe une seule seconde. Il soupira, réarrangea sa position, et observa un bref instant la rue qui s’étendait à travers l’unique fenêtre de la pièce. Elle se découpait entre les branches d’un arbre. Encadrée par les feuilles émeraudes entremêlées de soleil.

« Je vous observe, Martin et toi, dit-il doucement. Depuis la première fois que vous vous êtes rencontrés. »

Laurent était celui qui les avait introduits. « Tu sais ce qu’il nous faut Yann, avait-il dit. Moi, je sais qui il nous faut. » Il s’était éclipsé après avoir rapidement fait les présentations, sans rien dire de plus que leurs prénoms. Yann avait regardé Laurent disparaître du coin de l’oeil, puis il avait regardé Martin et il avait vu un enfant. Il avait vu un enfant avant de croiser son regard. Un regard franc et adulte, qui lui avait répondu avec respect mais sans ciller. Un regard qui, depuis, il n’avait eu de cesse de chercher, de guetter, de contempler.

Yann prit une pénible inspiration.

« Je crois que je l’aime, dit-il à voix basse.  
\- Bien sûr, dit Laurent comme s’il s’agissait de la chose la plus évidente du monde. Chaque jour un peu plus depuis ce premier jour. »

Abasourdi, Yann leva les yeux vers lui.

« Que comptes-tu faire par rapport à ça ? Le dire à Martin, je suppose.  
\- Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non. Je… je ne vais rien faire. »

C'eût le mérite de ramener le regard de Laurent vers lui.

« Comment ça ?  
\- Voyons, Laurent, je ne vais pas quand même pas lui dire ça ! C’est de la folie.  
\- Il faudra bien que vous parliez de ce baiser.  
\- Je sais, grinça Yann. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je dois… que je dois me… me confesser ! C’est de la folie, il ne voudra plus jamais me parler.  
\- Yann…  
\- Laurent voyons, c’est ridicule. C’est impossible que Martin partage mes sentiment. Tu réalises ce que tu insinues ? Pour quelles raisons voudrait-il de… de moi ? »

Ni l’un ni l’autre ne manqua la façon dont la voix de Yann craqua sur le dernier mot de sa phrase. Ils se connaissaient depuis bien trop longtemps. Yann savait que Laurent n’ignorait rien de la presque haine qu’il vouait parfois à son âge, à ses cheveux blancs, à sa taille, à ses rides. Il dissimulait le tout depuis longtemps derrière un voile d’auto-dérision, évitait le sujet avec l'habileté d’un intervieweur de politiques.

« Yann, dit Laurent avec douceur mais fermeté. Ce serait lâche de ne rien dire. Tu ne sais pas ce que Martin ressent et même si tes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques, jamais, et je dis bien jamais, il ne te repousserait pour eux. Et ça, tu le sais parfaitement. Il n’est pas comme ça.  
\- Ce n’est pas ça le problème, Laurent, soupira Yann en se frottant les yeux sous les verres de ses lunettes.  
\- Alors explique-moi parce que je ne comprends pas. »

Mais comment lui expliquer ? Yann savait que ses inquiétudes étaient pour la plupart irrationnelles, mais elles le tétanisaient. Il savait que jamais Martin ne le repousserait pour sa sexualité ou parce qu’il l’aimait plus qu’il ne le devrait. Mais indubitablement, un malaise s’installerait entre eux et ils ne pourraient plus se parler avec la même facilité. Martin se méfierait du moindre regard, du moindre contact. Yann ne pourrait jamais vivre comme ça.

Yann ne s’autorisait même pas à penser que ses sentiments puissent être réciproques. L’idée était on ne peut plus risible et ridicule, et il savait qu’envisager cette alternative ne lui causerait que souffrance. Il avait depuis longtemps étouffé la voix qui tentait de lui rappeler que Martin avait répondu à leur baiser la veille. Bien sûr qu’il avait répondu, se répétait-il. Il venait de se réveiller, il avait agit instinctivement… Yann avait pris avantage de sa vulnérabilité.

« Martin ne voudra jamais de moi, dit-il doucement, sans parvenir à lever les yeux vers Laurent. Et dans un sens c’est tant mieux. J’ai dix ans de plus que lui, Laurent, je suis son patron et qu’on le veuille ou non, on est tous les deux scrutés par le public comme des insectes sous un microscope. Je ne voudrais jamais l’enfermer dans une telle relation qui créerait à coups sûr plus d’attention que nécessaire. Et puis on n’est pas… on n’est pas aux mêmes étapes dans la vie. Il a l’âge… il peut encore expérimenter, être avec des gens de son âge, il voudra une famille, quelque chose de stable et… avec le travail… je ne pourrais jamais lui offrir...  
\- Yann, trancha Laurent d’un ton intransigeant. Martin est assez grand pour décider tout seul avec qui il veut être. Tu n’as pas le droit de prendre cette décision pour lui. »

Yann grimaça. Il savait que Laurent avait raison -- il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois que son ami avait eu tort. Mais la peur le pétrifiait.

« Je ne peux pas prendre le risque. Je ne peux pas lui dire. » murmura-t-il.

Sans doute y avait-il en ce monde des dieux compatissants, car au moment où Laurent ouvrit la bouche pour protester à nouveau, quelqu’un frappa doucement à la porte du bureau. Yann eut de la difficulté à masquer son soulagement.

« Oui ? Entrez ! »

C’était Paul Bouffard. Arborant une expression inquiète qui ne lui ressemblait pas, ainsi qu’une belle paire de cernes violacées. À nouveau, Yann s’en voulut de le faire travailler aujourd’hui. Tout comme Martin, il aurait dû être chez lui, en train de récupérer de l’horreur qu’était devenu leur escapade camerounaise.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- C’est Martin.  
\- Quoi Martin ? »

Laurent et Paul échangèrent un regard équivoque au ton de sa voix.

« Paul, qu’est-ce qui se passe avec Martin ? demanda-t-il plus calmement.  
\- Il ne veut pas l’avouer, mais il n’arrive pas à écrire son texte pour ce soir. Je ne pense pas qu’il sera capable de parler de la manifestation. »

Puis, prenant une inspiration il ajouta :

« Mais si quelqu’un doit absolument en parler, je peux le faire. Je peux en parler à sa place. Ça ne me dérange vraiment pas. »

Subitement, Yann se rappela que c’était Paul qui les avait appelé lorsque Martin s’était fait tiré dessus. C’était Paul qui était resté à ses côtés à l’hôpital, ainsi que pendant son rapatriement. C’était Paul qui l’avait soutenu au moment où il traversait l’instant le plus terrifiant de sa vie, alors qu’il n’avait personne d’autre. C’était Paul, seul, qui n’avait ensuite rien demandé, et qui aujourd’hui se portait à nouveau volontaire pour être aux côtés de Martin et pour le soutenir.

Et lui, que faisait-il ? Il se terrait lâchement dans son bureau. Il avait été incapable d’organiser le rapatriement de Martin, incapable de lui rendre visite à l’hôpital le jour de son retour, et avait trouvé le moyen de l’embrasser au plus mauvais moment, alors qu’il se tenait épuisé et vulnérable contre lui. Qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas chez lui ?

« Merci, Paul, dit-il en se levant. Je vais lui parler, mais s’il accepte, tu pourras parler de la manifestation à sa place. Il n’y a pas de problèmes. »

Il n’attendit pas de réponse de Paul ni ne jeta de regard vers Laurent. Il prit une grande inspiration, tut les pensées paniquées qui commençaient à s’élever dans sa tête, et se mit à la recherche de Martin.

 

*

 

Martin ne se trouvait pas dans la salle de montage que lui et Paul avaient réservé. La pièce était vide, les écrans figés sur l’image d’une voiture enflammée. Anxieusement, Yann arracha l’étiquette de la bouteille d’eau qu’il avait pris avec lui. Le plastique craqua sous ses ongles.

Il était en train de remettre en question sa présence, de se demander s’il ne valait pas mieux pour lui de s’en aller, lorsque la voix de Martin le fit sursauter :

« Yann ? »

Il se tenait derrière lui, dans l’encadrement de la porte. Yann ignorait si c’était à cause des lumières froides de la pièce, mais il lui sembla étrangement pâle, presque malade. Aussitôt, l’inquiétude pris le dessus sur toutes ses autres angoisses.

« Hey… Est-ce que ça va ?  
\- Oui je… j’avais juste besoin d’une cigarette. Est-ce que toi ça va ? »

Yann bredouilla, tripotant nerveusement sa bouteille qui ne cessait plus de craquer dans le silence embarrassé et embarrassant. Il expliqua rapidement sa présence, se sentant ridicule alors qu’il l’énonçait.

« Erm... Paul m’a dit que tu as quelques difficultés avec l’écriture de ton texte. Je voulais juste savoir si ça allait. »

Martin le regarda comme surpris, les yeux un peu écarquillés et les sourcils, pour une fois, relâchés. Mal à l’aise face à son silence, Yann poursuivit rapidement, sans réfléchir, les mots s’écoulant incontrôlablement de sa bouche. Il lui expliqua qu’il n’avait pas à faire sa rubrique, que Paul pouvait s’en charger, qu’il n’était pas obligé. Ou du moins il essaya et il espéra que ses paroles aient du sens. Dans sa tête, tout s’emmêlait. Il ne voyait que le visage de Martin, qui semblait triste et malade, et il pensait à leur baiser, qui flottait entre eux déjà comme une muraille insurmontable.

« Au pire j’irais jouer un peu de mon autorité, et puis voilà. » ajouta-t-il juste pour le dérider, juste pour que la tension écrasante se relâche un peu.

Enfin. Un sourire perça sur le visage de Martin. Il roulait des yeux.

« Quelle autorité, Yann ? dit-il de cette voix qui devenait parfois trop grave et qui faisait remonter des lignes de frissons le long de son échine.  
\- Mais ! s’insurgea-t-il, faussement vexé. Connard ! »

Alors Martin rit et son rire allégea l’air, le vida de ses tensions et consola les angoisses de Yann. Il se détendit comme par réflexe et parvint lui aussi à sourire. Martin s’était avancé dans la pièce. Il lui révéla être incertain quant à sa capacité à mener sa rubrique à bien, presque timidement mais avec toujours cette assurance et cette rage de vaincre qui avaient touché Yann dès la première fois qu’il avait posé les yeux sur lui.

« Tu n’es pas obligé d’en parler, répéta-t-il mais il savait déjà que Martin n’en ferait qu’à sa tête et n’en démordrait jamais. Paul peut être celui qui aborde la fusillade. Vous n’êtes aussi pas obligés de dire que tu as été blessé. »

Martin se moqua gentiment de sa complaisance à son égard, comblant les derniers mètres qui les séparait. Il semblait moins pâle, comme si son visage malade n’avait été qu’une illusion créée par son esprit trop anxieux. Il lui souriait avec cette affection taquine à laquelle Yann, bien malgré lui, était addict.

Mais soudain, déjà, ils étaient trop près. Comme si tels deux étoiles la gravité ne pouvait s’empêcher de les entraîner l’un vers l’autre -- et dans cette image, Martin était forcément un soleil, et lui une lune minuscule, prise dans son orbite.

« Yann, il faut qu’on parle de ce qui est arrivé hier dans mon salon. » dit Martin doucement, dans un soupire presque las.

Yann l’avait vu venir. Il savait qu’ils devaient en parler, qu’ils ne pouvaient garder entre eux un aussi gros non-dit. Son estomac se mit à faire des noeuds d’angoisse et subitement, il ne fut plus capable de soutenir le regard de Martin.

« Je sais.  
\- On s’est embrassé. Tu m’as embrassé. »

Yann ferma les yeux, vit derrière ses paupières closes le visage endormi de Martin contre son épaule. Il repensa à la chaleur qui venait virevolter dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu’il croisait le regard du reporter. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça.

« Martin, je sais, et j’en suis vraiment désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui s’est passé dans ma tête. Je n’aurais pas dû faire ça. C’était inapproprié et juste… je ne sais vraiment pas ce à quoi je pensais, en fait. C’était vraiment rien juste… je sais pas. C’était une erreur. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Les mots sortirent tout seuls, libérés par la peur. Arrangés en belles phrases bien construites, comme s’il était en train de lire un prompteur. Elles sonnaient presque juste dans sa bouche tant l’effort qu’il faisait pour les prononcer était moindre. Lorsqu'elles lui eurent toutes échapper, il retint son souffle, se força à lever les yeux sur Martin pour jauger sa réaction.

Il fronçait les sourcils, le regardait comme s’il ne parvenait pas à le comprendre. Yann crut distinguer dans ses yeux une vague de douleur mais elle disparut aussi vite qu’elle était apparue, remplacée par un sourire étrange, qui sonnait creux.

« Une erreur ? » demanda-t-il et même le ton de sa voix était étrange.

Mal à l’aise, craignant d'être mal compris, terrifié à l’idée que Martin ne croit pas en ses mensonges et devine la vérité, Yann ajouta :

« Une erreur. C’est… c’est stupide, je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai fait ça. Ce n’est pas… ce n’est pas comme si je ressens…ça, tu sais, enfin bref. »

Son coeur battait si vite. Il craignit un instant que Martin puisse l’entendre. Il pria tous les dieux pour qu’il le croit, pour qu’il ne devine pas, pour que le mur qui les séparait disparaisse et que tout redevienne comme avant. Il n’était pas pourtant croyant, mais en cet instant, il aurait tout sacrifié.

« Tu n’as pas à t’excuser, Yann. Ce n’est rien. » dit enfin Martin, d’une voix qui avait un rythme indéfinissable, saccadé et enrayé.

Quelque chose clochait. Yann supposa que Martin devait être confus -- il l’aurait été aussi. Mais c’était mieux que le silence, mieux que la muraille, mieux que le rejet qu’il avait imaginé. Ce n’était pas encore tout à fait ce que c’était avant, mais Yann regagnerait sa confiance et leur relation redeviendrait ce qu’elle était. Il avait pris la bonne décision, il le savait.

« C’est ça, dit-il sans parvenir à dissimuler son soulagement. C’est ça. Ce baiser, c’était rien. Juste une erreur.  
\- Une erreur, répéta Martin de sa voix toujours étrange, comme désaccordée.  
\- Je suis vraiment soulagé de savoir que les choses vont bien entre nous, avoua Yann. J’ai vraiment eu peur que cet… accident jette un gros froid.  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas. Tout va bien. »

Cette fois-ci, le sourire de Martin était un peu plus sincère, et Yann sentit ses épaules se détendre. Parfait. Tout était bien. Tout était réparé et tout était comme avant.

Parfait.

*

« Bienvenue à Paris ! »

La musique du générique explosa sur le plateau, accueillie par une salve d'applaudissements. Comme par instinct, Yann sentit ses lèvres s’ourler dans un sourire, son corps se détendre contre le cuir de son fauteuil. Il sourit à la caméra qui lui faisait face et se mit à lire les mots qui défilaient sur le prompteur.

Face à lui, Hugo, Martin, Valentine et Azzeddine souriaient, amusés par la joie tout à fait infectieuse qui grandissait en lui à chaque fois que les caméras se mettaient à tourner. Il souriait, au monde, aux invités, tantôt enjôleur, tantôt clown, tantôt sérieux, tous complexes oubliés.

Il regarda Martin, qui rit derrière sa main à l’un de ses jeux de mot -- le seul à rire. Yann lui sourit et Martin lui fit un clin d’oeil. Sentant la gêne gagner ses joues, il s’empressa de détourner l’attention.

« Pas vrai Martin ? »

Le reporter sursauta, confus, craignant sans doute avoir manqué quelque chose de crucial.

« Euh… oui ?  
\- Allez, je te laisse lancer la pub. »

Il le fusilla du regard mais ils savaient tous deux qu’il était secrètement amusé. Contre son oreille, la voix de Martha en régie crachota.

« Yann ! On est trop à la bourre pour tes petits jeux avec Martin. »

Et comme chaque soir, il l’ignora ouvertement.

L’émission se poursuivit avec une première entrevue, puis avec les reportages de Valentine, Azzeddine et Hugo. À chaque pub, Yann vit l’anxiété monter chez Martin. Il gardait les sourcils froncés, une attitude crispée et concentrée qui devait probablement lui donner mal à la tête.

Yann avait envie de le rassurer, de lui dire que tout irait bien, mais ils arrivaient trop vite à sa chronique, plus aucune publicité ne les séparaient de celle-ci. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre un geste affectueux dans sa direction, pas alors que les yeux de tous étaient ainsi posés sur lui. Anxieusement, il annonça son reportage tandis que Paul arrivait sur le plateau en trottinant. Il s’installa à côté de Martin en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule et Yann lui lança un regard reconnaissant.

Martin prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer, yeux sur le prompteur puis sur l’écran qui commença à diffuser les images de la manifestation. Il y avait les vidéos montrées le vendredi, mais aussi des ajouts -- un survol de la foule au moment des premiers coups de feux, les policiers armés arrêtant des manifestants, les faisceaux lumineux des sirènes de police. Un plan de la place désertée alors que le gaz lacrymogène terminait de se dissiper. Martin commenta les scènes d’une voix ferme que Yann admira. Il réexpliqua la situation de la minorité anglophone du Cameroun, parla des enjeux de la manifestation, replaça celle-ci dans son contexte.

Puis vint le temps de parler de lui-même. De la balle qui se trouvait encore logée contre son échine. Il trébucha sur ses mots, une fois, deux fois. Sa voix trembla et il se tut plus longtemps qu’il ne l’aurait dû. Les caméras revinrent vers lui, et une vague rumeur traversa le public. Inquiet, Yann lui lança un regard interrogateur. Martin regardait toujours l’écran qui, maintenant, jouait en boucle les images de son reportage. Il reprit péniblement la parole au moment où Paul ouvrit la bouche pour l’aider :

« Personne n’aurait pu prévoir que la manifestation puisse ainsi dégénérer. Comme vous pouvez le voir sur ces images, nous nous sommes retrouvés au choeur du chaos. La police s’est mise à tirer sur les civils et à lancer des bombes lacrymogènes. Une vingtaine de personnes se sont faites arrêtées et une cinquantaine ont été grièvement blessées. Paul et moi avons été séparés. »

Martin parlait lentement, en soupesant chaque mot avant de les prononcer. Ils étaient sans doute en train de prendre du retard sur le reste de l’émission, mais en régie le silence régnait. Tout le monde était pendu à ses lèvres.

« Dans la panique, j’ai été touché, dit-il. Et c’est la raison pour laquelle il n’y a pas eu de duplex vendredi. Des habitants m’ont aussitôt pris sous leurs ailes. Sans eux, je me serais probablement vidé de mon sang et j’aurais rejoins le nombre de victimes. »

Martin poursuivit bravement, terminant son reportage sur quelques mots encourageant les téléspectateurs à faire des dons auprès de l’organisme qui lançait une campagne pour venir en aide aux habitants du Cameroun anglophone. Lorsqu’il se tut enfin, un homme dans le public se leva et se mit à applaudir vigoureusement. Rapidement, il fût rejoint par les autres, puis par Yann lui même. Embarrassé, Martin sourit et le regarda. Ses yeux brillaient et la simple réalisation qu’il était en train de retenir ses larmes fût trop pour Yann. Il tendit le bras vers lui pour lui serrer la main, espérant faire passer par ce simple geste toute la fierté qu’il ressentait en cet instant. Martin lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

À contrecoeur, il dû se détacher de lui pour lancer la pub mais dès que le générique s’éleva, Hugo, Valentine et Azzedine accoururent à leur rencontre. Martin fut félicité une nouvelle fois, des membres du public saluèrent son courage en s’adressant directement à lui, et Yann le regarda recevoir compliments et phrases de réconfort, la poitrine pleine à rabord de fierté.

Il se rappela de sa confession du matin même face à Laurent, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se l’avoua aussi à lui-même. J’aime cet homme, pensa-t-il. J’aime cet homme, pensa-t-il à nouveau. Et il repensa au visage de Martin dans la salle de montage, à ses propres paroles. Ce n’était rien, ce baiser, c’était une erreur, avaient-ils décidé parce que c’était juste, parce que c’était ce qu’il fallait faire. Mais subitement, il eut envie de se mettre à pleurer.

L’émission prit fin quelques minutes plus tard avec les rubriques et le générique habituels. Yann termina sa bouteille d’eau, retira ses micros, salua le public une dernière fois et fila vers sa loge, Hugo, Azzeddine, Vincent et Martin discutant derrière lui avec animation.

Une partie de l’équipe les attendait dans les coulisses pour se jeter sur Martin. Yann profita de l’agitation pour s’éclipser. Le temps de se défaire de sa chemise, veste et cravate, de passer une lingette démaquillante sur son visage et d’échanger lentilles de contact pour lunettes. Il avait tout juste enfiler son t-shirt lorsqu’on cogna doucement contre sa porte.

Martha entra à son autorisation, une canette de bière à la main et un sourire aux lèvres. 

« On t’attend dans l’espace détente. Hugo et Paul ont ouvert quelques bières.  
\- Évidemment. » sourit Yann avant de lui emboîter le pas.

Toutes les personnes de l’équipe présentent pour la soirée hormis celles qui travaillaient encore sur l’émission se trouvaient dans la pièce. Les conversations battaient leur plein et Martin était encerclé par un petit groupe d’admirateurs. Yann reconnut les trois stagiaires qui travaillaient avec eux sur le plateau. Une adolescente si blonde que ses sourcils se fondaient avec la peau de son visage, un collégien barbouillé d’acnée, et un gamin que la puberté avait étiré comme un fil. Ils l’inondaient tous trois de questions, se retenant visiblement de l’agripper par le bras pour terminer de monopoliser son attention.

Comme sentant ses yeux sur lui, Martin lui jeta un regard à travers la pièce et Yann comprit immédiatement l’appel à l’aide. En quelques enjambées il se faufila jusqu’à lui.

« Martin, est-ce que je pourrais te parler s’il te plait ? demanda-t-il, mettant un terme à la conversation qui avait lieu.  
\- Oui, bien sûr. »

Ils se glissèrent dans un recoin, protégés des stagiaires par un groupe de monteurs en plein échange.

« Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?  
\- Fatigué ? Mais surtout, je me sens libéré.  
\- Tu peux vraiment être fier, ta rubrique était excellente. Tu as dit juste ce qu’il fallait et exactement comment il fallait le dire.  
\- Yann… »

Au compliment Martin rougissait, et juste pour que ces rougeurs persistent, ne se volatilisent pas trop vite, Yann fût traversé par l’envie un peu ridicule de continuer de l’inonder de compliments.

« Je vais m’asseoir, soupira Martin en répondant au signe de main que lui faisait Valentine du canapé où elle était affalée. Mon dos me tue.  
\- Je pense que je vais m’incruster quelques minutes.  
\- Tu es sûr ? Tu vas peut-être pas réussir à suivre nos conversations. Tu sais, âge, générations...  
\- Martin ?  
\- Hm ?  
\- Je t’emmerde. »

Martin rit et le tira doucement jusqu’au canapé. Yann détesta la façon dont son estomac se mit à faire des pirouettes face au visage plissé de bonheur, à la main chaude posée contre sa peau.

Ils se glissèrent à côté d’une Valentine hilare, légèrement pompette, et d’un Vincent Dedienne qui lui faisait la conversation avec de grands gestes des mains. C’était à peine une causeuse, et ils se serrèrent tous les uns contre les autres pour pouvoir tenir. Yann se retrouva écrasé contre l'accoudoir, Martin collé contre lui.

Le reporter se joignit à la conversation de Valentine et Vincent, et Yann se pencha pour remplir une flutte de champagne. Ils parlèrent longuement des émissions à venir, d’artistes à inviter, de prochains reportages et de la communauté Internet grandissante des « fans » de l’émission.

Sans le réaliser, Yann termina sa flutte, prit une bière dans le pack abandonné sur la table basse, puis une autre, et continua de boire. L’alcool avait commencé à imprégner ses neurones -- trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Tout lui semblait à la fois distant et proche. Au bout de quelques minutes, il réalisa qu’il riait sans doute plus qu’il ne le devrait aux regards un peu amusés que lui lançaient Vincent et Martin.

« Yann, arrête de boire, tu es saoul, lui dit gentiment Martin lorsqu’il explosa de rire à un commentaire on ne peut plus innocent de Valentine sur la nouvelle coupe de cheveux d’Hugo.  
\- Mais n’importe quoi, protesta Yann en brandissant sa canette à moitié pleine. Je n’ai bu que ça ! Non… non attend, c’est ma deuxième... je crois ?  
\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ! Et tu sais bien que tu ne tiens pas l’alcool, arrête de boire et d’être aussi irresponsable.  
\- Arrête de mal me parler ! Je pourrais te virer.  
\- Mais bien sûr, je suis terrifié.  
\- Tu devrais. »

Martin roula des yeux. Derrière lui, Valentine n’en pouvait plus de rire. Elle s’accrochait à la manche de son t-shirt pour ne pas glisser du canapé.

« Intenable ce Yanick, commenta Vincent en levant un sourcil amusé.  
\- Mais vraiment, approuva Martin.  
\- Un enfant, renchérit Valentine.  
\- C’est ça, faites comme si je ne pouvais pas vous entendre. Le respect est vraiment mort. »

Plus tard, Hugo vint les rejoindre dans la causeuse et s’installa sur l’accoudoir, à gauche de Vincent de manière à être presque à moitié affalé sur ses cuisses. Il commença à enchaîner les parties de Mario Kart avec Paul, Valentine et le stagiaire-giraffe sous les commentaires de plus en plus sardoniques et vicieux d’un Vincent de plus en plus saoul et affectueux. Martin s’enfila une demi-pinte et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

Plus tard encore, la salle commença à se vider et les taxis à être appelés. Yann somnolait sur l’épaule d’un Martin définitivement pompette après une deuxième pinte, Vincent avait pris la fuite, proposant gracieusement de raccompagner Valentine, et Paul et Hugo se filmaient en train de retourner des bouteilles à moitié vides d’un mouvement du bras.

« Ce meme doit mourir. » grommela Martin en les regardant d’un oeil morne.

Yann, collé contre lui, sentit sa voix gronder dans sa poitrine et trouva la sensation inexplicablement hilarante. Amusé face à son état d’ébriété avancé après seulement deux bières, Martin lui tapota gentiment le dos.

« On est en plein milieu de la semaine. Tu vas te détester demain.  
\- Ou c’est vous que je détesterais. » répliqua-t-il en jetant un regard horrifié vers sa montre.

Avec une pointe de fascination, il observa la façon dont le visage de Martin se creusa de fossettes quand il rit à sa remarque. Une petite voix dans la tête de Yann en profita aussi pour l’informer qu’ils étaient probablement beaucoup trop proches l’un de l’autre. La causeuse était vide maintenant, et ils en étaient les seuls occupants. Mais il n’arrivait tout simplement pas à trouver la force de s’écarter. Son esprit était beaucoup trop embrumé.

« Bon, allez, fit Martin en sortant son téléphone. Je t’appelle un Uber. »

Trop rapidement, il le forçait à se lever, le tirait gentiment jusqu’à la sortie des studios. Yann se laissa entraîner, concentré sur la sensation de sa main dans la sienne -- se rendait-il compte qu’il lui tenait la main ? 

Dehors, la nuit qu’un vent frais balayait et subitement, autour d’eux les bruits d’une Paris illuminée avec la mort du soleil. La ville dérobant ses étoiles au ciel, s’étalant par delà l’horizon.

Martin ne lui lâcha pas la main.

« Ça fait du bien de sortir un peu. »

C’était vrai. L’air lui rafraichissait un peu les idées et Yann avait l’impression que sa tête tournait un peu moins. Le brouillard était toujours dense devant ses yeux, mais au moins il se sentait un peu moins saoul.

« Quand est-ce que tu penses rentrer ? demanda-t-il, réalisant que Martin ne comptait probablement pas monter dans le Uber avec lui.  
\- Dans pas longtemps. Je pense que je rentrerais avec Hugo et Paul.  
\- Ces abrutis vont pleurer demain.  
\- Tu peux parler. »

Sans doute était-ce le mélange de l’alcool, des émotions de la journée de la veille et d’aujourd’hui, et de la fatigue de sa nuit blanche, mais Yann se sentit presque euphorique. Martin avait visiblement conscience qu’il le tenait toujours par la main puisqu’il l’avait légèrement tiré par le bras pour le rapprocher de lui. Toujours, cependant, il le tenait, peut-être même plus fermement qu’avant.

Yann l’observa lorsqu’il se pencha sur son téléphone pour répondre à un message. La lumière de l’écran éclaira son profil ; la ligne de son nez, son menton volontaire, ses longs cils sombres. Subitement, il se rappela de la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes dans le salon, et le manque creusa dans sa poitrine un étourdissement plus violent encore que l’alcool.

« Ah tiens ! Voici le Uber ! »

Il ne lui emboîta pas le pas lorsqu’il le tira à sa suite vers la voiture garée devant les studios. 

« Yann ?  
\- Martin, je… »

Que lui dire ? Je t’aime alors que je ne devrais pas et je veux encore t’embrasser même si je sais que je ne devrais vraiment, vraiment pas et que je sais que tu ne veux pas ? Ça n’avait pas de sens, pas d’intérêt. Martin avait accepté de laisser derrière eux le baiser de la veille. Non, ils s’étaient mis d’accord ensembles. Yann avait accepté aussi parce que c’était mieux ainsi -- cette amitié plutôt que rien du tout.

« Nan rien. »

Il se laissa entraîner jusqu’à la voiture, trébuchant sur ses propres pieds, les lumières des réverbères dansant dans la brume qui enveloppait son cerveau.

« Bonne soirée, Yann, dit Martin en lui ouvrant galamment la portière.  
\- Tu n’as pas intérêt à venir travailler demain. Je te jure qu’il y aura des conséquences si tu ne prends pas au moins une journée de congée.  
\- Tu sais que bourré tu es encore moins menaçant ? »

Il se pencha pour lui faire la bise mais le cerveau de Yann calcula mal le mouvement. Dans un sursaut de coeur, il crut un bref instant une répétition du moment qui hantait ses nuits et ses journées, et ne bougea pas. Les lèvres de Martin effleurèrent le coin des siennes avant qu’il ne se recule vivement, les joues rouges.

« Martin…, commença Yann sans vraiment savoir ce qu’il s’apprêtait à dire.  
\- Désolé, faux mouvement, coupa rapidement Martin avant de lui lâcher la main. Bon, on se voit très bientôt ?  
\- Oui, je…  
\- Bonne soirée Yann !  
\- Bonne soirée, Martin. »

Mais déjà Martin s’écartait et reculait vers les studios. La nuit que les quelques réverbères crevaient à peine eut vite fait de combler la distance qu’il étira entre eux. Yann l’observa disparaître, subitement frigorifié. Il se laissa glisser sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, grelottant, le coeur serré.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> Pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans mon calendrier de publication, je poste aujourd'hui le chapitre 7 de Battement, et mercredi je posterais le chapitre 8. On reprendra ensuite un rythme d'un chapitre tous les mardis ^.^
> 
> Si vous me suivez sur Tumblr, vous avez peut-être vu que ce chapitre me stresse énormément aha. Il représente un tournant et termine de mettre en place les éléments qui vont nous propulser vers le climax. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira <3

Martin fût réveillé en sursaut par une détonation. Il ouvrit les yeux mais ne vit rien, aveuglé par le rayon de soleil qui se faufilait jusqu’à son lit. Dans un horrible moment de panique, il crut deviner autour de lui la forme iridescente de nuages blancs de gaz, mais dans le silence de l’appartement, seule sa respiration saccadée se faisait entendre. Les hurlements de la foule ainsi que les cris des sirènes de police s’étaient évanouies avec le rêve. Ne restaient plus d’eux qu’un vague relent de malaise au fond de son estomac, ainsi qu’une légère tachycardie qui lentement se calma.

Douloureux, le sang battait contre ses tempes, derrière ses yeux, entre ses sourcils. Il se sentait légèrement nauséeux mais rien de bien alarmant. Rappel sournois de son organisme que mixer alcool et analgésiques n’était probablement pas la meilleure idée qu’il avait pu avoir au cours des derniers jours. Dans tous les cas ce n’était définitivement pas la pire. La pire s’appelait Yann et il était beaucoup, beaucoup trop tôt pour qu’il se mette à y repenser.

En grognant, il se traîna jusqu’à ses rideaux qu’il tira, libérant le soleil qui s’empressa de venir se déverser dans la pièce. La douleur derrière ses yeux gronda mais il s’efforça de l’ignorer et demeura un instant debout devant la fenêtre, arrosé de chaleur. Les bribes de la soirée se reconstituèrent dans la lumière éclatante. Les yeux brillants de Yann derrière les verres de ses lunettes, la chaleur de sa main dans la sienne tandis qu’il le tirait vers la sortie des studios et contrôlait ses trébuchements ivres. L’embrasser à demi et sans le faire exprès devant le taxi, craindre un instant avoir foutu à terre les tours en reconstruction de leur château de cartes. Les yeux brillants de Yann derrière les verres de ses lunettes…

Martin se massa les yeux, énervé contre lui-même -- n’avait-il pas dit qu’il ne voulait pas déjà y repenser ? Il avait attendu Hugo et Paul qui l’avaient entraîné dans un bar jusqu’à tard -- beaucoup trop tard. Ils avaient ensuite raccompagnés Paul, puis Hugo s’était traîné chez lui, non-invité, comme d’habitude. Jamais aucun respect ce garçon.

Martin prit encore quelques secondes sous le soleil, puis décida qu’il était temps d’aller s’occuper de sa vessie prête à éclater et de son dos qui bourdonnait douloureusement sous son t-shirt. Il se glissa hors de sa chambre jusque dans le salon, où il trouva Hugo sur son canapé, enroulé dans une couverture et endormi à poings fermés. Il ronflait même, de ce ronflement presque inaudible, légèrement nasal, qu’il nierait férocement une fois réveillé.

Dans la salle de bain, le miroir lui rendit le reflet d’un homme qui ne dormait définitivement pas assez et qui avait urgemment besoin de se passer un peigne dans les cheveux. Il décida de ne pas faire le travail à moitié et se glissa sous la douche.

« Est-ce que je peux rentrer ? demanda Hugo beaucoup plus tard, quand il s’installa devant son miroir pour refaire son pansement.  
\- Non.  
\- Je rentre quand même.  
\- Hugo ! »

Hugo se faufila dans la petite salle de bain embuée, cheveux en bataille, sourire aux lèvres. Martin se demandait souvent comment il pouvait être encore ami avec un type aussi relou.

« J’aurais pu être à poil, grogna-t-il.  
\- Rhô allez, j’ai déjà vu tout ce qu’il y a à voir, mec, et c’est pas grand chose. »

Martin lui jeta un regard noir.

« J’espère que tu as quelque chose d’important à me dire. »

Pour toutes réponses, Hugo vint s’appuyer au lavabo à côté de lui et observa un instant la peau rouge et boursouflée de son dos. Au-début, sous l’insistance de son regard, Martin ressentit une légère gêne, mais elle se volatilisa vite, effacée par la familiarité du silence. Il était tellement habitué maintenant à avoir Hugo quelque part à ses côtés que sa présence demeurait rarement inconfortable.

« Est-ce que ça fait mal ?  
\- Non, mentit-il puis face au regard dubitatif de Hugo il ajouta : un peu, mais de moins en moins.  
\- Ta rubrique était bien hier.  
\- Quoi ? »

Hugo tapota un instant l’émail du lavabo, comme pour ne pas perdre le fil de ses pensées. 

« Ta rubrique était vraiment bien et je ne sais pas si je te l’ai dit, lâcha-t-il avant de prendre une grande inspiration, comme pour alléger sa déclaration en faisant du bruit. Sinon ! Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé hier avec Yann ?  
\- Ce changement de sujet…  
\- Tu ne changeras pas de sujet en me faisant remarquer la nullité de mon changement de sujet, Martin. Que s’est-il passé ? Vous étiez super touchy sur le canapé.  
\- On n’avait pas trop le choix, ce canapé était minuscule.  
\- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, tu sais exactement de quoi je veux parler et le sofa n’a rien à voir là-dedans. »

Martin grimaça.

« On a parlé et décidé que… que notre baiser était une erreur et un accident et que c’était mieux de faire comme s’il n’était jamais arrivé.  
\- Quoi ? lâcha Hugo en insistant bien sur le « oua ». Tu déconnes, mec ?  
\- Hugo qu’est-ce que tu voulais que je dise ? soupira Martin qui commençait à sentir monter en lui une pointe d’agacement. Dès que j’ai commencé à aborder le sujet Yann s’est excusé, il a dit que c’était une erreur, et c’était vraiment clair qu’il regrettait et ne ressent juste pas la même...  
\- N’importe quoi. »

Hugo prit le rouleau de gaze posé sur le lavabo et le lui jeta au visage.

« Mais t’es malade !  
\- Arrête de raconter de la merde ! Yann passe sa vie à te bouffer des yeux. Il a passé la soirée d’hier avachie sur ton épaule à te regarder comme un pauvre chiot assoiffé.  
\- Un chiot assoiffé ? répéta lentement Martin, amusé par l’image.  
\- Vous me fatiguez tous les deux et ça depuis des mois. Tu ne me feras pas croire que Yann ne partage pas tes sentiments. C’est la plus grosse connerie de l’année. »

Malgré lui, Martin ne put s’empêcher de rire face à l’expression outrée de son ami. Il semblait encore plus investi dans cette histoire que lui-même.

« Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne savais même pas que j’avais des sentiments pour lui avant de te le dire. D’ailleurs, tu ne m’as jamais dit comment est-ce que tu savais avant même que je le sache.  
\- Tout le monde n’est pas aussi aveugle que vous deux, répliqua Hugo. Ça fait des mois que je sais et si je n’ai rien dis ce n’est que par indulgence pour ton intelligence et ta capacité à comprendre comme un grand ce que tu ressens. »

Bêtement, Martin le contempla. Aussi virulentes étaient ses paroles, Hugo semblait incroyablement sérieux. Il n’avait pas cette lueur familière au fond du regard qui annonçait une moquerie à venir ou un état de plaisanterie avancée. Il le regardait avec une frustration sincère.

« Depuis des mois ? demanda-t-il en sentant monter en lui un malaise à la perspective.  
\- Ne fais pas cette tête, soupira Hugo. tout le monde à la rédac le sait depuis des mois voire des années. La façon dont vous vous regardez… Tu devrais voir comment vous vous regardez, Martin. Ça fait des années que je te connais et je t’ai vu amoureux pleins de fois mais jamais aussi obsédé par quelqu’un. Tu réalises que depuis au moins deux ans on n’a jamais eu aucune conversation sans que tu ne prononces au moins une fois son nom ? C’est ridicule. Yann est pareil. Il ne peut jamais arrêter de parler de toi.  
\- Mais, bredouilla Martin, de plus en plus mal à l’aise. Je n’avais jamais même.... été attiré par un homme comme ça avant. Et tu… savais ?  
\- Je pense que tu n’as jamais été consciemment attiré avant, plutôt. Mais depuis que je te connais tu as toujours eu des propos et une attitude assez ambiguë sur le sujet.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Martin, tu es toujours en train de draguer tout le monde, homme, femme, etc. et souvent de façon hyper sérieuse sans même t’en apercevoir.  
\- Ça… ça ne veut pas dire grand chose.  
\- Hm. »

Un bref silence s’instaura durant lequel, troublé, Martin en profita pour terminer de refaire son pansement. Il ignorait pourquoi les paroles de Hugo le dérangeaient autant. Sans doute parce qu’elles frappaient juste et qu’il avait de la difficulté à croire qu’il avait pu se mentir à lui-même pendant aussi longtemps. 

Il n’avait jamais questionné sa sexualité en trente ans d’existence. Il savait que c'était incongru, surtout dans le monde dans lequel il évoluait, où les moeurs et la sexualité semblaient traverser une nouvelle forme de révolution. Il avait toujours considéré son hétérosexualité comme étant la chose la plus évidente du monde, car après tout, les femmes lui plaisaient. Mais Hugo avait raison. Plusieurs fois il s’était vaguement demandé si sa façon de regarder les autres hommes n’était pas différente de celle de ses amis. Et presque aussitôt, il avait étouffé cette pensée. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux ou eu autant envie d'un homme auparavant, donc l'ignorance avait été facile. Mais d’une certaine façon, il s’en était toujours douté, et cela avait contribué à rendre la découverte que Yann l’attirait depuis longtemps plus facile à avaler.

Hugo poussa un soupire et sembla prendre une décision.

« Tu sais, Martin, dit-il doucement. Il y a quelque chose que je ne t’ai pas dis. »

Il hésita un instant. Son regard voyageant le long des carreaux bleus de la salle de bain avant de revenir vers lui.

« Il y a quelques mois, à la suite d’une soirée organisée pour je ne sais plus quel évènement, Vincent et moi on a commencé à se voir.  
\- Vincent Dedienne ? lâcha Martin en haussant fort les sourcils. Et comment ça « se voir » ?  
\- Pendant la soirée, on était tous les deux un peu saouls, on a un peu déconné. Bref, on s’est pas mal tripoté et embrassé, et on s’est un peu réveillé à poils dans le même lit.  
\- Quoi ! »

Si Martin n’avait pas eu si mal au dos, il se serait probablement redressé comme un ressort. Comment diable n’avait-il pas remarqué un tel changement de relation entre son ami et le comédien ? Et pourquoi diable Hugo ne lui en parlait-il que maintenant ?

Lui revint alors comme dans un flash le souvenir de Hugo, la veille, à moitié assis sur les genoux de Vincent. Ils étaient tous les deux des personnes tactiles. Hugo avait besoin de toucher pour rassurer, pour comprendre, pour s’ancrer, et Vincent touchait sans jamais vraiment le réaliser dès qu’il éprouvait une vague d’affection pour quelqu’un. Mais il était vrai que la veille, ils s’étaient définitivement touchés plus que nécessaire. Une main sur le bras ici, sur le dos par là, un demi-câlin dans la causeuse, et des mots inutilement chuchotés au creux de l’oreille.

Comment se faisait-il que Martin ne le réalisait que maintenant ? Lentement, les souvenirs affluaient et il découvrait que cela durait depuis au moins le début de l’été. Hugo et Vincent. Vincent et Hugo. Hugo-Vincent. Hugo était incontrôlable en sa présence depuis des mois. Riant gorge déployée au moindre de ses commentaires, incapable de ne pas prononcer son nom au moins trois fois par jour, de ne pas l’étreindre à la moindre occasion, toujours près à le défendre mais aussi à le charrier.

« Et donc… vous êtes ensembles ? demanda Martin, lentement, n’y croyant toujours pas.  
\- Eurhm… c’est compliqué, dit Hugo en rougissant (en rougissant ?). Disons qu’on se voit… beaucoup, régulièrement, mais on n’en a pas encore discuté. Je ne pense pas que ce soit très sérieux de son côté.  
\- Vraiment ? On parle bien du même Vincent, là ? Vincent le méga romantique ?  
\- Ouais mais… mais on en a juste pas parlé, c’est tout. »

Clairement, le sujet dérangeait Hugo. Il évitait son regard ce qu’il ne faisait habituellement jamais, et gardait les yeux fixés aux carreaux du mur.

« Whaou, lâcha Martin, lentement. Merci de m’en avoir parlé.  
\- Normal, fit Hugo en haussant les épaules. Je t’en aurais parlé plus tôt mais tu sais… c’est juste que t’as un peu enchaîné les voyages dès le mois d’août et puis on était tous les deux un peu occupés.  
\- C’est vrai. J’étais pas souvent là. »

Un silence. Ils se sourirent. Marin repensa à toutes les fois où ils s’étaient adressés un sourire similaire. À la première discussion qu’ils avaient eu alors qu’ils se trouvaient encore tous deux à la fac. S’ils avaient su à cette époque où le monde les emmènerait, et qu’ils se retrouveraient là, dans cette salle de bain. Au final rien n’avait changé, ils parlaient encore de leurs amours sans trop vouloir y toucher, avec cet inconfort qu’entraînait toujours chez eux la vulnérabilité.

« Tout ça pour dire, fit Hugo. Que je sais ce que ça peut faire de réaliser brusquement que tu t’es voilé la face pendant des années sur ton attirance pour les hommes.  
\- Comment ça c’est passé avec Vincent ? Tu as toujours été très tactile avec tout le monde et je t’ai vu embrasser pleins de gars avant. Mais je pensais toujours que c’était pour rire. Est-ce que tu as réalisé que c’était plus sérieux à la suite de ce premier soir ? »

Hugo rit.

« J’ai bien été obligé. La meilleure nuit de ma vie je pense. »

Étrangement, Martin trouvait la situation hilarante. Sous le regard interrogateur de Hugo, il se mit à rire et ne parvint bientôt plus à s’arrêter. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et il haleta entre deux gloussements.

« Martin ?  
\- On est quand même vachement cons.  
\- J’avoue…, approuva Hugo avec un sourire. Mais sinon, pour en revenir à Yann, je pense vraiment que tu devrais lui reparler. Vous êtes tellements… tellement et clairement faits l’un pour l’autre. Tu devrais juste lui dire ce que tu ressens et voir à partir de là ce qu’il te dira. »

Martin repensa aux yeux brillants de Yann dans la lumière crue des réverbères la veille. Ses yeux rendus un peu absents par l’ivresse, et qui avaient suivi son mouvement lorsqu’il lui avait effleuré le coin des lèvres. Il avait refusé de les lire lorsqu’il s’était excusé puis enfui. Il repensa aussi au visage de Yann contre son épaule sur le canapé, son sourire qui creusait des fossettes au coin de ses yeux, ses cheveux qui s’ébourriffaient doucement contre le dossier de la causeuse, et sa voix traînante, qui perdait en octave avec l’alcool. Il repensa au baiser, au reste du monde qui s’était évanoui.

« Yann a peut-être peur, comme toi, que tu ne ressentes pas la même chose, dit Hugo, doucement. Et c’est peut-être pour ça qu’il s’est excusé, qu’il t’a dit que le baiser était une erreur.  
\- Oui peut-être. »

Les paroles de Hugo lui redonnaient espoir. Ses propos étaient logiques et ressemblaient bien à Yann -- vouloir endiguer les dommages avant même que rien ne brise. Peut-être que s’ils se parlaient à nouveau, que si Martin prenait le risque de lui parler de ses émotions… C’était terrifiant. La perspective d’un autre face à face dont l’issue était si incertaine était effrayante.

Plus tard, Hugo squatta sa douche, des vêtements propres et un flacon d’aspirine avant de partir en courant pour les bureaux. Martin eut envie de le suivre, mais se rappela des menaces de Yann s’il ne prenait pas au moins une journée de repos. Alors il décida de profiter de son temps libre. Il fit ce qu’il ne faisait littéralement jamais : nettoyer son appartement, faire sa lessive, ses courses. Puis il fit ce qu’il n’aurait sans doute pas dû être en train de faire mais ne pouvait simplement pas s’empêcher de faire : travailler sur son prochain voyage et son prochain sujet de reportage.

Tout au long de la journée, il rejoua en boucle ses souvenirs des derniers jours ainsi que sa conversation avec Hugo. Et le soir venu, il avait pris sa décision. Il irait parler à Yann dès aujourd’hui, l’intercepter devant chez lui lorsqu’il rentrerait des studios, mettre les choses à plat une bonne fois pour toutes, et cela à ses risques et périls. Hugo avait raison. Il n’avait jamais auparavant ressenti de telles émotions pour quelqu’un et s’il n’en parlait jamais à Yann, il le regretterait probablement toute sa vie. 

Le soir venu, anxieux mais déterminé, il prit donc une douche et sélectionna soigneusement ses vêtements -- même s’il nierait ce fait jusqu’à la fin des temps. Yann et lui vivaient à quelques minutes en voiture seulement, et alors qu’il appelait un taxi pour s’y rendre, il contempla la perspective qu’il avait sans doute choisi son appartement en prenant inconsciemment en compte ce critère.

Plus le temps passait et plus il réalisait la force de son déni ainsi que la profondeur de ses sentiments. Il avait emménagé deux ans plus tôt dans cet appartement pour être plus proche des bureaux, mais aussi pour être plus proche de Yann. Pour pouvoir rester plus longtemps chez lui à la suite des soirées qu’il organisait parfois avec quelques amis communs. Pour ne plus avoir l’excuse de la route à prendre et pouvoir rester après que tout le monde soit parti, l’aider à nettoyer, parler à voix basse sans raison. Pour pouvoir, au milieu de l’hiver, lui rendre visite en prenant l’excuse du travail, fouiller dans ses placards machinalement, extirper du vin et des verres à pied, des paquets de biscuits terrés derrière les rangés de légumes en conserve, des ingrédients pour faire de la pâtisserie à deux heures du matin. Pour pouvoir le voir, un peu fatigué, dans ses vêtements confortables, pieds nus sur le parquet, mal coiffé, mal rasé, lunettes un peu de travers.

Martin inspira et ferma les yeux, considérant pour la première fois la nuée de papillons qui voltigeaient de sa poitrine à son estomac à chaque fois qu’il pensait à Yann. Déjà, le taxi approchait de l’immeuble qu’il connaissait si bien et les battements de son coeur s’accéléraient follement.

Il sortit de la voiture et débloqua la porte du bâtiment. Il connaissait le code par coeur, aurait pu le répéter les yeux fermés. Les couloirs étaient lumineux, éclairés par des rangées de lampes alignées le long des murs. Il n’y avait pas un bruit, et le tapis qui recouvrait le sol étouffait ses pas. Martin pouvait sentir son sang pulser, comme si le son était si puissant qu’il résonnait partout autour de lui.

Il s’arrêta devant la porte de l’appartement de Yann, le coeur battant à la chamade, les paumes moites. Est-ce que je vais vraiment faire ça ? pensa-t-il en prenant de grandes inspirations. Il savait que c’était la chose à faire. Il aurait dû le faire la veille, dans la salle de montage. Il n’aurait pas dû laisser les excuses de Yann l’ébranler, il aurait dû tout dire et partir de là. 

Hugo lui avait dit que Yann avait peut-être aussi peur que lui, il lui avait dit qu’ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Martin s’accrocha à cette pensée, au souvenir de Yann contre lui, de sa main dans la sienne, de ses yeux brillants d’ivresse et d’un quelque chose d’autre, qu’il avait refusé de lire.

Il appuya sur la sonnette d’un doigt tremblant et retint son souffle. La porte s’ouvrit sur un Yann aux cheveux légèrement humides -- sans doute venait-il de prendre sa douche --, éberlué de le trouver là, en jean et t-shirt élimé.

« Martin ?  
\- Hey… salut Yann, dit-il doucement.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Je… j’avais juste un truc à te dire et ça pouvait pas attendre demain.  
\- Et tu ne pouvais pas non plus me le dire au téléphone ?  
\- Et manquer de venir t’enquiquiner à minuit ? Voyons, Yann, c’est mal me connaître. » 

Yann roula des yeux mais le laissa entrer sans mot dire. Martin le connaissait assez pour savoir qu’il n’était pas vraiment fâché. Il le connaissait aussi assez pour savoir que c’était parce que c’était lui, et qu’il n’aurait jamais laissé passer une telle chose de la part de quelqu’un d’autre.

Il adorait l’appartement de Yann. L’endroit était à son image ; confortable et chaleureux. Le salon comprenait au moins trois bibliothèques débordantes de livres dont Martin n’avait jusqu’à aujourd’hui jamais encore réussi à comprendre la logique du classement. Un canapé, trois fauteuils, une cheminée qu’il allumait rarement mais procurait au lieu une ambiance particulière, entre réconfort et pseudo-élégance. Toutes les surfaces étaient occupées. La table basse croulait toujours sous les journeaux, les commodes sous les babioles en tous genres et les cadres à photos ; souvenirs hétéroclites que Yann ne pouvait s’empêcher de collectionner.

Sur plusieurs photographies il entraperçut son visage. Des photos de groupe majoritairement, mais aussi des clichés de fêtes d’anniversaire et de vacances, des images prises sur le vif. Yann et lui côte à côte et un verre à la main, pris au dépourvu par le photographe, Yann et lui entourés par des employés de Bangumi et riant au bord d’une piscine, rouges de coups de soleil.

« Est-ce que l’émission s’est bien passée ? demanda Martin en le suivant jusque dans la cuisine, où Yann leur servit un verre d’eau. C’était pas trop dur après hier soir ?  
\- Disons que c’était probablement beaucoup plus dur pour Hugo.  
\- Tu m’en diras tant. »

Ils rirent, complices, et Martin se sentit subitement plus détendu. Pas assez pour mettre un terme aux banalités qu’ils commencèrent à s’échanger, mais juste assez pour cesser de transpirer nerveusement. Ils finirent dans le salon à leur place préférée, près de la fenêtre qui donnait vue sur Paris.

« Alors ? Qu’est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? » demanda Yann.

Martin pris une grande inspiration. Il avait déjà réfléchi à ce qu’il comptait dire. Il avait tout répété un nombre incalculable de fois avant de se présenter ici, mais l’appréhension troubla les mots dans sa tête, et il demeura bêtement à fixer Yann. Yann lui rendit son regard, un sourire mi-intrigué mi-amusé aux lèvres face à son trouble évident. Les lumières de l’extérieur et de la pièce se reflétaient légèrement dans les verres de ses lunettes, constellant son regard.

« On en a déjà parlé, dit-il finalement. Ou du moins, tu en as déjà parlé et j’ai simplement acquiescé. Mais j’ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas continuer sans te dire ce… ce que je pense et ce que je ressens.  
\- Martin, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Il semblait maintenant sincèrement confus, voire inquiet. Dans d’autres circonstances, Martin aurait été amusé par son expressivité. Yann était un livre ouvert. Il était incapable de dissimuler le moindre de ses sentiments. Tout transparaissait et débordait sur son visage. C’était sans doute pour cette raison qu’il était si mauvais menteur ; il ne pouvait jamais être autre chose que lui-même.

« Je parle du baiser Yann. » dit-il doucement, presque comme un secret.

Yann eut un mouvement de recul, mais il ne put aller bien loin car il était coincé entre le mur et la fenêtre.

« Je pensais qu’on s’était mis d’accord sur ça, murmura-t-il et il y a avait de la peur dans sa voix. Je t’ai dit que j’étais désolé.  
\- Yann, je sais. Je sais que tu es désolé, mais… mais moi je ne le suis pas. Et j’ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas continuer sans que tu ne le saches. »

L’animateur le dévisageait, troublé mais surtout effrayé. Pourquoi donc semblait-il si terrifié ? Bien que son visage soit si facile à lire, ses pensées semblaient protégées par mille et un remparts. Martin aurait tout donné en cet instant pour les deviner.

« Je… je ne crois pas que je te suis, là.  
\- Ce jour-là, dans mon salon, on était deux à s’embrasser. Je t’ai embrassé aussi Yann et je ne suis pas désolé pour ça. Je le voulais. Je te voulais. Non, je te veux toujours. Je… j’ai réalisé que ce que je ressens pour toi est tellement plus fort que ce que je pensais, que ce que je devrais ressentir sans doute. »

Frustré des mots qui lui échappaient, véhiculant à peine l’intensité qui l’étouffait, Martin se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

« Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je ne pense à toi, sans que je ne veuille entendre tes blagues stupides, sans que je ne veuille te voir et je… je ne sais pas. J’ai pensé que je devais te le dire, même si tu ne ressens pas la même chose, parce que des fois c’est juste… c’est juste trop. »

Martin se demanda si Yann pouvait entendre son coeur. Il lui semblait battre si fort, si bruyamment, comme s’il cherchait à s’échapper. Il haletait aussi, tel un coureur passant la ligne d’arrivée du marathon de sa vie.

Réponds-moi, pensa-t-il fort lorsque Yann demeura silencieux à l’observer, abasourdi, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte sous le choc. Réponds-moi, supplia-t-il encore tandis que l’angoisse d’un rejet soulevait en lui un malaise presque physique, fait de nausées, de bouffées de chaleur et de vertiges.

« S’il te plait, dit quelque chose. » lâcha-t-il enfin, dans un souffle qui laissa transparaître le véritable supplice qu’il subissait.

Yann cligna des paupières. Il semblait toujours tétanisé et dans ses yeux les émotions se succédaient trop vite pour que Martin puisse les comprendre.

« Je… je ne sais pas. » bredouilla-t-il.

Dans la pénombre créée par les quelques lampes allumées et la nuit lumineuse, de l’autre côté de la vitre, il était beau dans sa stupeur. Avec ses cheveux poivre et sel qui terminaient de sécher en touffe désordonnée, avec ses lunettes qui glissaient sur son nez, reflétaient les étoiles de la ville dans ses yeux légèrement écarquillés. Ses lèvres entrouvertes, l’inférieure rose, légèrement brillante après qu’il l’ait humidifiée de sa langue.

« J’ai vraiment envie de t’embrasser. » pensa Martin avant de réaliser, dans un bref moment d’horreur, qu’il s’était exprimé à voix haute.

Contre toutes attentes, le visage de Yann ne marqua aucune crainte à cette déclaration. Ses yeux glissèrent immédiatement jusqu’à ses lèvres, s’y attardèrent assez longtemps pour que le rouge lui monte aux joues. Une chaleur lourde, infectieuse, explosa dans la poitrine de Martin, tomba jusque dans son bas-ventre.

Sans réfléchir, il s’appuya au mur derrière Yann et se pencha pour l’embrasser. Il trembla lorsque leurs lèvres s’effleurèrent, prit d’un indescriptible mélange de joie et de plaisir. Et Yann, contre lui, sembla fondre comme neige au soleil. Il se laissa d’abord embrasser, répondant à peine, presque timidement, puis, lentement, se laissa lui-aussi gagner par l’intensité du moment. La peau de Martin se hérissait, comme si l’air autour d’eux se chargeait d’électricité.

Il glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Yann, se rapprocha de façon à le coincer complètement entre lui et le mur. Et il l’embrassa encore et encore, profondément, la tête lui tournant, le coeur à la dérive.

Yann s'agrippait à lui, le gardait proche, mains sur ses épaules et glissées dans sa chevelure. Entre leurs deux visages, ses lunettes gênaient à peine. Martin se recula un bref instant pour les retirer soigneusement afin de ne pas les abîmer. Elles étaient recouvertes de buée et derrière, le regard de Yann étincelait, sombre et fiévreux.

Ils s’embrassèrent forts, se tinrent l’un à l’autre presque avec violence. Mais leurs actions demeuraient empreintes d’une tendresse profonde. Et petit à petit, le feu qui brûlait dans la poitrine de Martin sembla gagner tout le reste. La chaleur monta. Il se rapprocha encore et Yann le laissa faire, l'accueilli contre lui avec un soupire de soulagement.

Martin voulait le toucher, voulait le sentir, voulait à la fois le voir et ne plus jamais être détaché de lui. Il glissa une main sous son t-shirt, effleura la peau brûlante en-dessous qui se hérissa au contact de ses doigts. Yann gémit contre sa bouche, et le grondement passa de sa poitrine à la sienne, descendit en vagues insolentes jusqu’à son érection déjà douloureuse.

Inconsciemment, il rechercha sa présence en se frottant contre lui, et la sensation de leurs deux plaisirs lui coupa un instant le souffle, fit papillonner des points noirs sur ses rétines. Ils grognèrent tous deux et Yann lui mordit accidentellement les lèvres, donnant à leur baiser un goût de sang et d’interdit.

« Martin. » murmura-t-il une première fois, d’une voix si rauque qu’elle était presque inaudible.

Pour toutes réponses, Martin glissa contre sa nuque et mordilla la peau sous la mâchoire, près de la carotide. Le sang pulsait, affolé, dans un rythme cardiaque frénétique qui faisait écho au sien. Il continua lentement, presque sans s’en rendre compte, à frotter son entrejambe contre celui de Yann, à guetter les vagues de plaisir qui à chaque mouvement le consumait.

« Martin. » dit Yann une deuxième fois, un peu plus fort, un peu plus pressant.

Il avait posé ses mains contre sa poitrine, comme pour le repousser. Mais c’était comme si subitement il n’avait plus de force, et il ne put que s'agripper désespérément au tissus de son t-shirt. Il murmura une série de paroles inintelligibles lorsque leurs mouvements s'accélèrent, rejoignant Martin dans sa danse inélégante, à la fois tendre et violente.

Quand soudain, il détourna la tête, se figea.

« Martin, arrête. »

Martin grogna, paupières mi-closes, et ne comprit pas immédiatement l’injonction. Il se sentit alors violemment repoussé et trébucha, manquant de rentrer dans la lampe qui se trouvait derrière lui. Le froid le gagna comme une gifle, et la réalité qui avait un instant disparu lui agressa les sens. D’un coup, il eut conscience de la faible lumière comme d’un projecteur braqué dans ses yeux, des bruits indistincts de la ville comme d’une cacophonie.

Yann le regardait, le visage plongé dans l’ombre si ce n’étaient pour ses yeux qui brillaient, pareils à ceux d’un fauve. Il était rencogné contre le mur et la fenêtre, et il respirait fort ; le halètement d’un animal blessé.

« Yann…, tenta Martin avant de réaliser que lui aussi était à bout de souffle.  
\- Martin je… je ne peux pas, dit Yann doucement, d’une voix chargée de larmes. Je ne peux pas.  
\- Yann qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que tu peux.  
\- Non… je... »

Il ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration qui souleva toute sa poitrine.

« Va-t-en, oublions ce qui vient de se passer.  
\- Quoi ? lâcha Martin qui ne parvint pas à dissimuler sa confusion. Mais pourquoi ? Tu… tu veux ça, je sais que tu le veux, n’essayes pas de me mentir ! Et je le veux aussi. Où est le problème ? »

Yann grimaça.

« On ne peut pas faire ça. Tu… tu ne sais pas, bredouilla-t-il en repliant ses bras autour de lui, comme pour se protéger.  
\- Qu’est-ce que je ne sais pas ? Yann, parle-moi s’il te plait. Je veux comprendre. Je… je… »

Misérable, au comble de la frustration et au bord des larmes, Martin réalisa trop tard ce qu’il s’apprêtait à dire.

« Je t’aime. » avoua-t-il dans un sanglot dont il eut presque honte.

Ses paroles semblèrent cependant avoir l’effet d’un véritable coup de poing, car Yann se serra encore plus contre le mur derrière lui, se tint le ventre comme s’il avait été frappé. Martin pouvait à peine distinguer ses expressions. Il se tenait presque entièrement dans l’ombre, tandis que lui demeurait bêtement debout, larmoyant dans le pâle halo de la lampe.

« Martin, va-t-en, dit Yann doucement, presque dans un soupire. Rentre chez toi, s’il te plaît.  
\- C’est ridicule, cracha-t-il, blessé, hargneux. C’est ridicule, tu m’entends ! Dis-moi seulement que tu ne m’aimes pas. Ose me regarder dans les yeux et me dire que tu ne ressens pas la même chose que moi et que tu ne veux pas ça. »

Le silence qui suivit ses paroles teinta contre ses tympans, remplit du son de leurs respirations. Quelque part, de l’autre côté de la fenêtre, des chiens aboyaient furieusement à la lune.

« Je ne t’aime pas, dit Yann si bas que s’en était presque inaudible. Ce n’est pas ce que je veux. »

Il ferma les yeux, et, comme ça, dans le coin sombre où il se tenait, deux étoiles s’éteignirent.

« Rentre chez toi, maintenant. »

Si Martin avait un jour cru qu’être tiré dessus serait la plus grande souffrance qu’il n’éprouverait jamais, il s’était fortement fourvoyé. En cet instant, il eut l’impression d’un monstre lui écartelant les chairs, mettant ses côtes à l’air pour se repaître de son coeur encore battant.

Yann mentait. Bien sûr qu’il mentait, et ils le savaient tous deux. Mais la douleur n’en était que plus grande. Il piétinait sa vulnérabilité et ses sentiments, trahissait la confiance tacite que Martin lui avait accordé en se confessant, négligeait sans gêne la valeur de cette confession. Il ne lui donnait aucune explication. Il lui mentait et par ce mensonge éhonté, dénué de toutes raisons, il prenait une place supérieure et méprisante dans sa supériorité. Il lui disait « Tu m’aimes, et alors ? ».

La honte, la douleur, la frustration et la colère que Martin ressentit en cet instant furent si fortes qu’il se sentit étouffer.

« Je te déteste. » cracha-t-il, puérilement, mais avec une hargne qui, sur le coup, était sincère.

Il n’attendit pas de voir la réaction de Yann. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il fuit la scène sans se retourner, avec peu d’égard pour la relation qu’il laissait derrière lui en lambeaux.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT : Un grand merci à Ginhana qui a eu la grande gentillesse de m'indiquer les petites coquilles qui restaient dans ce chapitre <3

« Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Yann sursauta. Laurent était tourné vers lui ainsi que tous les autres membres de l’équipe présents dans la pièce. Il les dévisagea, hébété, sentant sur lui leurs regards, l’attente. Il observa ensuite le tableau blanc qui s’était recouvert de feutre noir en un battement de paupière. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là ? De quoi parlaient-ils donc ? Yann se creusa la tête en vain. Il avait même des difficultés à se rappeler de la façon dont il était arrivé dans cette salle. Il y a encore quelques secondes il était chez lui, piégé dans l’ombre d’un mur et d’une fenêtre mouchetée d’étoiles.

Non, ça c’était hier. Ou avant-hier. Ou la semaine d’avant. Mais qu’importe réellement puisqu’il y était encore, ne parvenait pas à s’échapper de cet instant.

« Yann ?  
\- Tout va bien, mentit-il. J’ai juste eu un bref moment d’inattention. De quoi parlions-nous, déjà ? »

Des regards inquiets s’échangèrent entre certains membres de l’équipe. D’autres parurent amusés, mais c’étaient ceux qui le connaissaient moins, qui n’avaient jamais appris à bien faire la différence entre les moments où il plaisantait et ceux où il était sérieux. De l’autre côté de la pièce, le visage de Martin était de marbre. Ses yeux étaient presque noirs, sa bouche immobile, ses sourcils froncés en une expression tendue et indéchiffrable. Yann frissonna car en vérité, c’était le seul regard qui importait vraiment.

« Les prochains reportages de Martin, dit Laurent lentement, en ne le quittant pas une seconde des yeux. On parlait de cette ville récemment bombardée aux Philippines, on pense que c’est le moment où jamais pour l’envoyer couvrir la situation… Yann ? »

Yann n’avait pas réalisé qu’il secouait la tête. Il grogna et se frotta les yeux, oubliant qu’il portait ses lunettes. Les lumières de la pièce lui faisaient mal. Non. En fait, tout son corps lui faisait mal. Il se força à oublier les courbatures dans ses muscles, à se reconcentrer sur la pièce qui tanguait autour de lui. Quand était-il monté dans un bateau ? Il avait l’impression de sentir le mouvement du ressac sous ses pieds. Perdrait-il l’équilibre s’il se mettait debout ? Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu’il s’était senti aussi instable.

« Et le sujet sur la légalisation du cannabis au Québec ? demanda-t-il.  
\- C’est clairement moins urgent, intervint Martin d’une voix détachée. Au rythme des bombardements et au vue des réactions de la communauté internationale, il ne restera pas grand chose de cette ville des Philippines dans un mois. C’est vraiment le moment où jamais si on veut en parler. »

À nouveau, Yann tenta de déchiffrer son regard, en vain. Il était fermé, inexpressif, recouvert d’un professionnalisme froid, distant et désintéressé. La douleur qui n’avait pas quitté sa poitrine depuis des jours, des semaines, augmenta un bref instant, le faisant haleter. Il se força à détourner les yeux, mais c’était une erreur. Tous dans la pièce semblaient savoir -- Yann savait que c’était faux, une création de son esprit angoissé, mais… Tous semblaient le contempler avec pitié.

« Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? s’entendit-il dire, comme s’il se trouvait à l’extérieur de son corps.  
\- Si c’est la sécurité du reportage qui t’inquiète on y travaille déjà, expliqua Martin. Mais on doit absolument en parler et partir au plus vite.  
\- Je suis d’accord, intervint Laurent. C’est vraiment le moment où jamais pour expliquer clairement ce qui s’y passe. C’est un sujet chaud. On en parle en boucle dans les médias, mais comme pour tous les sujets chauds, au bout d’un moment le spectateur se perd dans toutes les informations qu’on lui présente. C’est le moment où jamais de faire un peu de rangement et de tout présenter de façon claire et abordable à travers le globe-trotter favori des français. »

Yann savait qu’il aurait dû être d’accord avec Laurent. En temps normal il l’aurait été. Tout ce qu’il racontait était vrai, et une partie de lui le pensait aussi. Mais le reste était tétanisé. Figé dans une terreur douloureuse qui le crispait jusqu’aux poumons. Son regard errait inlassablement entre Martin et Laurent, à la recherche d’un il-ne-savait-quoi dont l’absence le rendait fou et anxieux.

Il revoyait en réminiscence épouvantée l’image de Martin, ensanglanté et recouvert de poussière rouge dans cet hôpital camerounais. Deux semaines à peine s’étaient écoulées depuis son retour, et déjà on le renvoyait au milieu des mines et de la folie humaine ?

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, tenta-t-il sans trop savoir comment arranger ses propos. La zone est vraiment à risque.  
\- Ça ne t’a jamais empêché de m’envoyer n’importe où avant, répliqua Martin d’une voix cassante.  
\- Tu t’es fait tirer dessus, bon sang.  
\- J’ai connu pire. »

Yann accusa le coup. Il savait qu’il l’avait bien cherché. Autour d’eux, il voyait les membres de l’équipe se jeter des regards interrogateurs. Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas savoir ce que Martin sous-entendait. Ils n’étaient pas là lorsque Yann lui avait brisé le coeur.

Laurent les regardait avec lassitude et désapprobation.

« Je ne sais pas c’est quoi votre problème, dit-il lentement. Et je n’en ai absolument rien à cirer, comme je pense toutes les autres personnes qui se trouvent dans cette pièce. Martin ira aux Philippines. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il n’irait pas. Si c’est sa sécurité qui t’embête Yann, on planifiera son voyage de A à Z avant son départ, voilà tout. Est-ce que c’est bon pour toi ? »

La question était posée avec une ironie que Laurent n’utilisait qu’avec ses enfants lorsqu’ils lui cassaient les pieds. Humilié, Yann acquiesça.

« Parfait. Passons au sujet suivant. »

La réunion se poursuivit dans cette même dimension lointaine, à la fois proche et éloignée de la sienne. À nouveau, Yann se déconnectait de ce qui se passait autour de lui, incapable de rester attentif. Il regardait Martin qui ne le regardait plus. Le reporter participait à la conversation, riait avec ses voisins de ce rire presque étouffé, qui manquait à Yann comme si une partie de lui-même avait décidé de l’abandonner.

À cette réunion où il fût à la fois absent et présent, il retourna dans le souvenir de la nuit qui avait tout changé. C’était à la fois son refuge et sa prison. L’endroit qui l’accueillait toujours à bras ouverts quand la douleur devenait insurmontable, l’endroit où la souffrance était pénible mais à force, presque supportable.

Il revoyait Martin lui dire qu’il l’aimait, et il ressentait de nouveau la peur panique qui l’avait étreint face à la violence de ses propres émotions. Il l’aimait aussi. Et s’il y avait un Dieu en ce monde, lui-même ne pouvait mesurer à quel point il l’aimait aussi. Mais il continuait de le penser ; Martin méritait mieux que lui. Il avait trop peu à lui offrir et il finirait par s’en rendre compte. C’était mieux qu’il le réalise ainsi, plutôt que de s’enfermer dans une relation avec lui. Yann savait trop bien ce que cela faisait...

C’était mieux comme ça, se répétait-il au milieu des nuits blanches qui s’accumulaient, la mémoire figée sur le regard foudroyant de Martin lorsqu’il avait déclamé, partagé entre souffrance, rage et incompréhension, qu’il le détestait. C’était mieux ainsi.

Mais que n’aurait-il pas fait pour retrouver l’amitié du reporter. Lui qui n’avait jamais souffert de la solitude tant qu’il avait du travail à faire, étouffait. Chaque jour aux bureaux était plus pénible que le suivant. Les premiers jours avaient presque été plus supportables parce que le reporter avait pris une semaine de congé. Mais depuis son retour, chaque heure semblait durer des années. Quand Martin s’absentait pour ses reportages, il lui manquait avec force, mais jamais autant que maintenant, alors qu’ils n’auraient pas pu être plus proches. 

Ce n’était pas comme s’ils ne s’adressaient plus la parole. Martin, en tous cas, continuait de venir le voir et de lui parler. Mais tous leurs contacts n’étaient plus que professionnels. La camaraderie qui avait habité le moindre de leurs échanges depuis leur première rencontre s’était volatilisée. 

Non, ce n’était pas comme s’ils ne s’adressaient plus la parole ; c’était pire.

Qu’avait-il fait ? s’interrogeait-il parfois, quand le voile d’illusions qu’il s’infligeait glissait un peu. En voulant tout protéger, il avait tout perdu. Et aussitôt, il se convainquait qu’il avait fait le bon choix. Il se convainquait que Martin pensait l’aimer, mais qu’en vérité ça lui passerait. Il se trouverait quelqu’un de mieux ; quelqu’un qui serait à sa hauteur. Et alors ils seraient amis de nouveau. Tout n’était qu’une question de temps. 

Il évita l’open space, les machines à café et les espaces détente toute la journée. Il se cloisonna dans son bureau, limita ses déplacements et obligea toutes les personnes qui voulaient s’adresser à lui à s’asseoir face à son bureau recouvert de montagnes et de montagnes de livres. Depuis que Martin avait recommencé à travailler, il agissait ainsi. Il ne l’évitait pas réellement, mais il avait réalisé qu’il trouvait leurs échanges froids et impersonnels plus douloureux qu’une absence totale de contact. Il en était venu à ne plus supporter cette nouvelle façon dont Martin le regardait ; morne, inexpressive et éteinte.

Il avait aussi l’impression, parfois, que tout le monde dans la rédaction savait que quelque chose se passait entre eux. Il avait l’impression de faire pitié, et s’il y avait bien une chose en ce monde que Yann ne supportait pas, c’était bien cela.

Quand l’heure du déjeuner arriva, il évita habilement la table où étaient réunis la plupart des membres de l’équipe. Il se réfugia dans une salle de détente déserte et se mit à déballer la nourriture qu’il avait achetée.

« Besoin de compagnie ? » interrogea une voix féminine, l’obligeant à lever les yeux.

Valentine se tenait dans l’encadrement de la porte, un sac plastique contenant son déjeuner dans la main. Pour être franc, il n’avait actuellement envie de voir ou de parler à personne, mais il savait aussi qu’il s’infligeait cet isolement comme une forme de punition et que ce n’était pas très sain. Il aimait aussi beaucoup Valentine. Ils échangeaient peu, mais il appréciait sa personnalité calme mais chaleureuse. Il lui sourit.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Élégante, délicate, elle vint s’installer à ses côtés et entamer une conversation sur le reportage qu’elle présenterait pendant l’émission. Elle n’effleura pas le sujet de sa solitude, ne questionna pas sa décision de venir se terrer dans cette pièce déserte et silencieuse au lieu de rejoindre l’équipe comme il le faisait habituellement. Lentement, Yann réalisa qu’il se détendait à ses côtés -- plus qu’il ne s’était jamais détendu depuis des jours, peut-être même depuis cette fameuse nuit.

« Tu aimeras cette partie, disait-elle avec passion, excitée à l’idée de lui présenter le fruit de son travail. Ces gens étaient vraiment drôles.  
\- J’imagine, répondit Yann en riant malgré lui. Mais maintenant je suis curieux.  
\- Je préfère que tu ais la surprise ce soir. Martin m’a aidé pour une partie du montage, tu verras tout de suite laquelle, mais je veux voir ta réaction en direct.  
\- Ah. »

Malgré lui, Yann se rembrunit à la mention du reporter. Il joua distraitement avec les tomates cerise répandues dans sa salade, chercha quelque chose à répondre mais ne trouva plus rien de sincèrement enthousiaste.

Valentine ne manqua pas le silence étrange et maladroit qui s’installa subitement. Elle soupira, repoussa son plat de nouilles et croisa les mains sur la table avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Yann, demanda-t-elle d’une voix douce mais ferme. Qu’est-ce qui se passe avec Martin ? »

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’on lui posait cette question. Laurent avait essayé, Martha aussi, mais ni l’un ni l’autre n’étaient vraiment parvenus à lui soutirer la moindre information.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. » dit-il sans réelle conviction, simplement parce que c’était ce qu’il leur avait tous dit.

Valentine ne parut ni surprise ni vexée par sa réponse. Elle soupira comme si elle s’y était attendue, et passa une main dans son carrée de cheveux lisses. Le soleil faisait jouer les reflets auburns de ses mèches brillantes, rendant son regard plus vert et son visage plus doux.

« C’est exactement ce que Martin m’a dit quand je lui ai posé la question. Mais il était un peu plus convainquant. Il est meilleur acteur que toi. Si on ne le connaît pas et qu’on n’y fait pas attention, on pourrait presque ne pas remarquer à quel point il souffre de cette situation. Ce n’est pas qu’il soit plus doué pour ravaler ses émotions, c’est simplement qu’il les contrôle un peu mieux et qu’il est plus subtile dans leur expression. Mais tu le sais ça, n’est-ce pas ? Tu connais Martin mieux que quiconque ici. »

La question était rhétorique, alors Yann ne dit rien. Mais il voyait très bien ce dont elle voulait parler. C’était à la fois l’une des plus intéressantes qualités du reporter et l’un de ses pires défauts. Il dissimulait ses hématomes avec adresse, et on finissait par le retrouver évanoui ou dans un lit d’hôpital, parce qu’il avait ignoré ses blessures quand elles étaient encore bénignes. 

Il n’aimait pas faire savoir quand il allait mal. Pas tant par honte d’afficher une quelconque faiblesse, mais plutôt par désir de ne pas importuner. Pour Martin, il y avait toujours des choses plus importantes dont il fallait se soucier que son bien être. Ça le rendait efficace dans son travail, capable de faire outre de beaucoup afin de produire le meilleur, mais c’était une source d’inquiétude et de frustration immense pour Yann -- et, il l’imaginait aisément, pour le reste de ses proches aussi.

« Mais il est triste, dit Valentine doucement. Je crois que je ne l’ai jamais vu aussi malheureux depuis que je le connais, et c’est la même chose pour toi. »

Elle soupira.

« Si vous vous voyiez Yann. Vous faites peine à voir. »

Yann déglutit avec difficulté. Il avait mal à la gorge, à la poitrine. Mal partout. Une migraine infernale lui fendait le crâne en deux, résultat de ses trop nombreuses nuits blanches, du café qu’il avalait en trop grosses quantités, de la cigarette dont il abusait. Il se sentait aussi épuisé. Une fatigue engourdissante, un épuisement moral.

« C’est vraiment rien, dit-il finalement sans oser la regarder. Juste une dispute. Je l’ai blessé. Voilà, tout.  
\- Si ce n’est que ça, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t’excuses pas ? demanda Valentine.  
\- Ce n’est pas si simple. » articula-t-il difficilement, la gorge nouée.

Il revoyait Martin lui dire qu’il l’aimait, lui demander dans un sanglot de lui dire qu’il l’aimait aussi, de ne pas lui mentir. Parfois il se demandait comment il avait eu la force de le regarder et de lui asséner des paroles aussi meurtrières, aussi mensongères. Parfois, avec une sorte d’auto-dérision teintée de sadomasochisme, il admirait la force de sa cruauté. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir le blesser autant -- vouloir un jour le blesser autant.

« J’ai trahi sa confiance, murmura-t-il autour de la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge. C’était pour son bien, mais il ne le sait pas encore.  
\- Vraiment ? railla Valentine en haussant un sourcil. En général, les gens qui disent ce genre de chose Yann, ce n’est que leur propre bien qu’ils protègent. Et tu le sais, très bien. C’est toi-même qui m’a appris ça. »

Elle soupira, rejeta les mèches qui tombaient devant ses yeux.

« Quand je vous regarde, je vois deux personnes liées par un lien si fort qu’il en est presque indestructible. Vous avez tellement de chance de vous avoir l’un l’autre. Parfois, quand je vois à quel point vous êtes proches et complices, je serais presque jalouse parce que je n’ai personne comme ça dans ma vie. C’est clair quand vous vous parlez, quand vous parlez l’un de l’autre, quand vous vous regardez… Yann, c’est clair que vous vous aimez. »

Yann ouvrit la bouche pour protester, paniqué, mais ne trouva rien à dire. Il était las. Il n’avait plus en lui la force de contredire une telle affirmation, une telle vérité. Il découvrait qu’il avait beau la nier inlassablement, s’épuiser à l’écraser sous une montagne de mensonges, elle revenait toujours avec force. Toujours plus virulente et vraie. 

« Quand je regarde Martin, je vois un mec franc et ouvert dans sa façon d’aimer, prêt à prendre le monde dans son ensemble, quelques soient ses défauts. Et je vois un mec qui est aussi dingue de toi, qui ne peut pas passer une minute sans te chercher du regard. Et puis quand je te regarde Yann, je vois un gars qui l’aime tout autant, mais je vois aussi un gars terrifié. Tétanisé par une peur irrationnelle, écrasé par le poids de complexes trop gros pour lui et piégé dans des inquiétudes sans importance.  
\- Elles ne sont pas sans importance, protesta faiblement Yann.  
\- Elles me semblent l’être, mais c’est vrai que je ne les connais pas. »

C’était une invitation à peine voilée, mais qui lui laissait la possibilité de l’ignorer sans violence. Étrangement, Yann réalisa qu’il avait tout de même envie de la saisir. Alors, dans cette petite pièce silencieuse, face à cette femme dont il n’avait jamais été particulièrement proche mais qu’il affectionnait beaucoup, il se déchargea quelque peu du fardeau qu’il portait depuis ce premier baiser -- depuis peut-être plus longtemps encore.

« Il mérite mieux que moi. Je suis trop vieux, obsédé par le travail. Il voudra plus et je ne pourrais pas le lui donner. Il réalisera qu’il vaut mieux et il me laissera. Il dit qu’il m’aime mais… mais… »

Yann soupira.

« Nous sommes donc d’accord, fit Valentine doucement. Ce n’est pas lui que tu protèges. C’est toi. Tu tentes donc de prévenir une peine imaginée mais dont tu es certain de l’existence future car, bien sûr, tu peux voir dans l’avenir ? Blessant Martin dans le processus ? J’espère que tu réalises l’incongruité de ce raisonnement. »

Yann accusa le coup, abasourdi par la violence des mots qui s’écoulaient si négligemment de la bouche de la journaliste. Son ton était égal, mais son regard avait perdu ses accents de douceur.

« Yann, tu sais quelle genre de personne Martin est. Il est aussi marié à son travail que toi ! Et c’est clair qu’il t’aime peu importe ton âge. Tu es en train de te donner pleins d’excuses simplement parce que tu as peur d’être vulnérable. Tu te dis que c’est pour son bien, mais en réalité, tu te protèges toi et tes ridicules insécurités et tu lui fais inutilement de la peine. Ce n’est pas juste pour lui. Effectivement, je pense que tu as raison : tu ne le mérites pas. »

Valentine inspira lentement. Elle tentait clairement de ne pas se mettre en colère.

« Quand je te regarde Yann, je vois un homme terrifié à l’idée de perdre la personne à laquelle il tient. Mais je vois aussi un homme qui, aveuglé par la peur, est en train de précipiter cette perte. C’est… c’est pas très beau à voir. »

Le silence s'abattit, lourd et intransigeant. Secoué, Yann avait l’impression qu’on venait de le gifler, encore et encore, sans ménagement. Il observa Valentine bouche bée, incapable d’assembler une phrase cohérente, incapable de trouver quoi lui répondre. Il ne s’était pas attendu à une telle attaque venant d’elle -- comment aurait-il pu ? Laurent, Martha, il aurait compris, il aurait peut-être même pu esquiver la violence avant qu’elle ne l’atteigne. Mais Valentine l’avait pris au dépourvu, sans prévenir et sans avoir l’air d’y toucher.

Elle s’était simplement installé face à lui, et elle l’avait obligé à faire face à lui-même, à ses erreurs. Elle l’avait obligé à regarder. Et tandis que les minutes s’écoulaient et que ses paroles s’imprimaient plus durablement en lui, Yann réalisait à quel point elles étaient justes.

Oui, il avait peur.

Oui, il était lâche.

Il réalisait aussi l’ampleur de sa bêtise, l’ampleur de sa cruauté. Il réalisait à quel point Martin était en droit de le détester et en droit de ne plus jamais vouloir lui adresser la parole. S’il avait été à sa place, il ne pensait même pas qu’il aurait continué à se parler comme Martin le faisait encore -- froidement, mais encore. Il avait tout brisé et, subitement, la conscience de ses fautes fût un poids trop lourd à supporter. Sans pouvoir s’en empêcher, Yann se mit à pleurer.

Valentine ne dit rien et il lui en fût profondément reconnaissant. Il détestait pleurer devant un public, mais en cet instant, il ne parvenait plus à se contrôler. La fatigue, la peine et la culpabilité le submergeaient et les larmes coulaient, incontrôlables, brûlantes et salées sur ses joues. C’était douloureux, inélégant. Ce n’était pas une crise de larmes comme on pouvait en voir dans les films. C’était des sanglots bruyants et laids. Les sanglots d’un animal acculé. Il les étouffa dans ses mains, dissimula son visage en baissant les yeux, espéra qu’aucun son ne s’échappe de cette pièce. Il se sentait humilié, las, et surtout, en cet instant, il ne s’était jamais autant haï. 

Le sang pulsait contre son crâne et sa migraine devenait insupportable. Mais il ne cessa de pleurer que lorsqu’il se retrouva à court de larmes, épuisé, déshydraté et vidé. Valentine posa une main réconfortante sur son bras et lui tendit la serviette en papier qui avait accompagné son plat de nouille.

« Ça restera entre nous. » dit-elle avec une pointe de malice.

Sans raison, Yann trouva ses paroles incroyablement drôles et il éclata de rire. Ses côtes lui firent mal, ses joues le lancèrent, mais il rit fort et bruyamment, dans un contraste presque grotesque avec les pleurs qu’il venait d’exprimer.

Valentine aussi se mit à rire, sans doute plus amusée par son état lamentable et la situation que par sa propre plaisanterie. Yann la regarda, auréolée d’auburn par le soleil qui pleuvait de la fenêtre ouverte, les yeux plissés de bonheur. Une gratitude profonde, infinie, l’envahit.

« Merci, dit-il sincèrement, priant que le mot puisse véhiculer la force de ce qu’il ressentait. J’avais vraiment besoin de ça.  
\- À ton service, dit-elle avec entrain.  
\- Désolé aussi, c’était un peu… enfin je veux dire, tu as été un peu prise dans mes problèmes sentimentaux.  
\- Toutes les personnes qui travaillent à Bangumi sont prises dedans, Yann. Quand Martin et toi vous vous faites la gueule, on est comme les enfants d’un couple au bord du divorce. »

Embarrassé, Yann baissa les yeux.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? demanda Valentine.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûre, soupira-t-il. Si j’étais Martin, je ne voudrais pas me parler non plus. »

Valentine acquiesça, et ils finirent leurs plats en silence, pensifs l’un et l’autre. Finalement, alors que l’heure de la pause déjeuner s’achevait et que les bruits reprenaient dans les couloirs du bureau, signe que chacun retournait à ses tâches, Yann osa poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Que penses-tu que je devrais faire ?  
\- Preuve de courage. »

 

*

 

Comme pour beaucoup de choses dans cette vie, les mots étaient plus faciles à prononcer que les actions à poser. Faire preuve de courage, avait dit Valentine avant de lui poser une main réconfortante sur le bras. C’était beau à dire, beau à imaginer, et un concept qui avait plu à Yann, mais maintenant qu’il n’avait d’autres choix que de l’exécuter, il trouvait difficilement en lui la force nécessaire.

Il savait cependant qu’il n’avait pas le choix. C’était la seule chose à faire s’il espérait un jour recoller ce qu’il avait brisé entre Martin et lui. C’était la seule chose à faire s’il voulait retrouver les rires du reporter, ses clins d’oeil complices, presque imperceptibles, lorsque les caméras se mettaient à tourner.

Les mains moites, le coeur battant, il se força donc à ne plus réfléchir et s’approcha du bureau qu’il partageait avec Hugo. Martin n’était pas là. Son ordinateur était fermé, son siège vide. Bêtement, il demeura à les contempler, les bras ballants.

« Yann ? demanda Hugo en l’observant curieusement par-dessus l’écran de son ordinateur. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Il sursauta et lui adressa un sourire grimaçant. 

« Oui, oui, juste un peu fatigué, dit-il en se frottant les yeux pour faire bonne mesure.  
\- Si tu cherches Martin il est sorti fumer une clope. Il est probablement sur le toit. »

Était-il donc si transparent ? Hugo avait parlé d’une voix dénuée d’intonation, et déjà il ne le regardait plus, de nouveau concentré sur ce qu’il était en train de taper sur son ordinateur. Yann hésita quelques secondes avant de lâcher un remerciement du bout des lèvres et de suivre ses indications. Il crut que Hugo avait de nouveau levé les yeux pour le regarder s’éloigner, mais lorsqu’il se retourna une dernière fois pour vérifier, le reporter semblait toujours hypnotisé par l’écran de son ordinateur.

Cesse ta paranoïa, s’admonesta-t-il. Il aurait cependant mis sa main à couper que plusieurs personnes le suivirent du regard lorsqu’il prit l’escalier qui montait jusqu’au toit.

Le soleil l’aveugla au moment où il poussa la porte, faisant redoubler sa migraine. Il crut sentir ses yeux s’ajuster à la luminosité, ses iris se rétracter dans un pénible mouvement musculaire. Ébloui, il tenta de se protéger à l’aide de ses mains, et petit à petit, dans l’ombre de ses doigts placés en visière, il distingua la sombre silhouette des bâtiments de la ville sur le canevas immaculé du ciel.

Martin lui faisait dos, assis en tailleur sur le sol de pierres sans doute brûlantes. Un nuage de fumé grise s’élevait au-dessus de sa tête, formant un halo. Il ne pouvait pas l’entendre arriver car les bruits de la ville étaient trop forts. Portés par le vent, le son de klaxons de voiture, le bourdonnement des conversations.

Le coeur de Yann battait si vite et si fort qu’il lui faisait mal, mais ce n’était rien comparé à la douleur qu’il ressentit à la vue de Martin. Il revoyait sa peine et son désespoir ce soir là, sa profonde incompréhension. Comment avait-il pu lui briser le coeur comme il l’avait fait ? Il ne le méritait pas. Mais Martin, cependant, méritait qu’il fasse preuve de bravoure, qu’il fasse tomber l’armure.

Il inspira une dernière fois. 

« Yann ? sursauta Martin lorsqu’il s’installa à ses côtés.  
\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

Martin le regardait, partagé entre stupeur et méfiance. C’était un regard qui disait « Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? » avec réluctance. Le coeur de Yann se serra car clairement, Martin dissimulait une partie de ses émotions, lui offrait un visage plus fermé que jamais. Clairement, aussi, il n’avait aucune envie de partager sa pause cigarette avec lui. Cette pause qu’ils avaient cependant si souvent passée ensembles, pendant laquelle ils avaient si souvent ris, échangé à mi-voix des anecdotes cocasses et diverses confidences à travers la fumée de tabac.

« Martin, soupira-t-il en appréciant comme il le faisait toujours les deux syllabes de ce prénom si simple. Je crois qu’il faut que nous parlions.  
\- Je t’ai déjà dit tout ce que j’avais à te dire Yann, répondit Martin avec ce qui ressemblait clairement à de l’agacement et à de la lassitude.  
\- Tu as raison. Tu m’as déjà beaucoup parlé et je ne t’ai jamais renvoyé la pareille. C’est à moi de parler. Es-tu d’accord pour m’écouter ? »

Sans répondre, Martin prit une dernière, longue bouffée de cigarette avant d’écraser le mégot dans le cendrier laissé sur le toit par l’équipe de nettoyage. Il finit par se retourner lentement, avec une expression de froideur détachée qui fût une nouveau coup au coeur pour Yann. Il s’accrocha toutefois car Martin ne lui avait pas dit « non ». Il lui laissait une chance, une dernière chance. Il n’avait plus droit à l’erreur.

« Je suis désolé, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle. Je suis tellement désolé. Je t’ai fait tellement de mal et je peux comprendre si tu décides que tu ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec moi. J’ai été con, horriblement stupide et con. Je… je suis désolé Martin. »

Yann s’efforça de ne pas regarder la réaction de Martin, craignant de perdre ses moyens, de perdre tout le courage qu’il avait si péniblement réussi à assembler. Il prit une nouvelle inspiration, posa ses mains tremblantes sur ses genoux, ferma les yeux et expira doucement.

« C’est faux, murmura-t-il avant de réaliser que sa voix était presque inaudible et de reprendre, plus fort : c’est faux et tu avais raison. Je n’ai jamais… je n’ai jamais aimé personne aussi intensément que je t’aime toi. »

Yann trembla quand il réalisa qu’il ne recevait aucune réponse, si ce n’étaient les bruits de la ville, montant jusqu’à eux. Il leva lentement les yeux vers Martin pour réaliser avec soulagement et horreur que sa façade s’était fissurée. Son masque de froid détachement, crevassé, laissait entraperçevoir par les interstices une profonde douleur, qui brûlait dans ses yeux bruns avec une terrifiante férocité.

« Martin…, tenta-t-il sans savoir ce qu’il s’apprêtait à dire.  
\- Yann, trancha Martin d’une voix trop grave, étouffée. Explique-moi. Je ne comprends pas, je ne te comprends pas. Tu dis que tu m’aimes mais… pourquoi ? Pourquoi m’as-tu repoussé comme tu l’as fait ? »

Yann ferma les yeux, se força à respirer. C’était maintenant où jamais. Il n’aurait pas d’autres chances.

« J’ai peur, avoua-t-il à mi-voix. Je suis terrifié.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui te fait peur ? demanda Martin en secouant la tête, visiblement au comble de l’incompréhension.  
\- J’ai peur que tu penses m’aimer mais qu’en vérité, tu réalises dans quelques années que ce n’est pas le cas. J’ai peur que tu finisses par réaliser que je ne suis pas la personne qu’il te faut, j’ai peur que tu me laisses dans un an, trois ans, cinq ans, parce que tu as enfin réalisé que je ne suis pas… que je ne suis pas assez.  
\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Martin l’observait maintenant avec stupeur. Yann avait envie de passer une main dans ses cheveux que le vent ébouriffait, un doigt sur son front que ses sourcils levés plissaient de rides. Il se retint en se mordant les lèvres.

« Lorsque j’ai commencé à travailler à Canal, commença-t-il lentement, regard rivé à ses mains tremblantes. J’étais avec cet homme. Un ami d’amis. Nous nous sommes rencontrés à une fête d’anniversaire et nous sommes vites devenus proches. Un an d’amitié avant de tomber amoureux. Une histoire comme on en voit dans les films. Des rencarts au cinéma, des baisers volés dans les pénombres du septième arrondissement. Il était drôle et sensible, doctorant en histoire toujours éveillé à des heures pas possibles, toujours engoncé dans cet immonde trench coat gris -- qui avait appartenu à son père, à l’oncle de son père et avant ça, à un arrière-arrière grand-père anglais. »

Les souvenirs si longtemps ignorés, si souvent étouffés, affluaient avec violence, écorchaient son âme à vif. Yann serra les dents, se concentra sur le ruban lumineux de la Seine sous ses yeux, le ciel d’un bleu vif derrière les immeubles face à lui. Martin à ses côtés, était silencieux, attentif. Il se força à ne pas se retourner pour voir son expression ; il craignait trop ce qu’il y trouverait.

« Je n’avais jamais aimé personne avant lui comme je l’aimais. Je voulais faire ma vie avec lui et je pensais que lui aussi. On avait des plans pour le futur. Une maison quelque part à la campagne, un chien, un chat, un fraisier, bref la panoplie du ‘ils vécurent heureux’ mais en ôtant les enfants parce que nous étions d’accord que nous n’en voulions pas. Le mariage pour tous était encore un espoir, un sujet de discussion, une question en suspens. On s’était uni à notre façon parce qu’à quoi bon attendre ? Je portais sa bague à la main droite, il portait la mienne à la main gauche. »

Yann entendit Martin retenir son souffle. Peut-être se souvenait-il de cette bague qu’il avait longtemps porté -- si souvent, même à l’écran -- et qui avait simplement disparu peu de temps avant qu’ils ne se rencontrent officiellement. Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être qu’il était simplement stupéfait de savoir qu’il avait un jour été aussi impliqué dans une relation. Il arrivait des jours où Yann oubliait. Il s’était tellement entraîné à étouffer, repousser les souvenirs de cette période de sa vie, qu’il lui arrivait sincèrement de penser que toutes ces choses étaient arrivées à quelqu’un d’autre.

« J’étais tellement aveugle, tellement amoureux, chuchota-t-il en se passant une main tremblante sur le visage. Mais j’étais aussi plus excité par les autres changements qui s’opéraient dans ma vie. Ma place à Canal évoluait. Bangumi a vu le jour, le Petit Journal est devenue une émission à proprement parler, a commencé à gagner en importance. Je commençais à imaginer tout ce qu’il pourrait être, tout ce que je voulais faire avec. J’étais plus que jamais excité par mon travail, plus que jamais déterminé à accomplir les buts que je m’étais fixé. Je n’étais jamais à la maison. Je sautais les fêtes d’anniversaire, annulais les vacances en couple. Sans que je ne le réalise, un froid s’est instauré, notre relation a commencé à se lézarder.

» On ne s’est jamais disputé, mais quelque chose a définitivement changé. Je me disais que je l’imaginais, je m’accrochais à un ou deux dîners en tête à tête sporadiquement étalés sur un an. Puis à quelques étreintes, à quelques paroles réconfortantes quand les dîners ont disparu. »

Yann s’étouffa. Il n’avait pas réalisé que sa gorge s’était nouée. Tant d’années s’étaient pourtant écoulées, mais la douleur se ravivait, presque aussi intense que des années plus tôt. Il fit une pause, le temps de reprendre son souffle, et sentit la main chaude et rassurante de Martin se poser sur la sienne. Dans un sursaut, il leva les yeux pour croiser le regard du reporter -- attentif, rempli de compassion pour le drame qu’il sentait sans doute venir.

« Il me trompait, murmura Yann d’une voix étouffée. Il est tombé amoureux de quelqu’un d’autre et il ne savait pas comment me le dire. Il ne me voyait pas assez de toutes les façons. On est devenu des étrangers vivant dans la même maison, dormant dans le même lit. Les silences étaient ce qui parlaient le plus entre nous. J’ai voulu le surprendre à la sortie de la bibliothèque où il allait tout le temps étudier mais on l’attendait déjà. J’ai réalisé en les voyant que ça faisait des mois qu’il ne m’embrassait plus ainsi, qu’il ne m’aimait plus. J’ai réalisé que peut-être, une partie de lui me détestait. »

Yann savait que sa voix tremblait pitoyablement. Il retenait les larmes avec difficulté, les observait fragmenter la lumière du soleil devant ses yeux ouverts. La main de Martin dans la sienne l’ancrait, l’obligeait à aller jusqu’au bout de cette histoire si longtemps tue.

« Il a fini par me dire après que je l’y ai poussé par des remarques insidieuses, des moqueries méchantes et agressives. Il a fini par me dire que je n’étais plus la personne dont il était tombé amoureux -- ou peut-être que je ne l’avais jamais été. Il ne pouvait pas gérer mon absence, nos conversations qui tournaient toujours autour de mon travail, mon manque d’attention grandissant et le fait que je m’éloignais de toutes les promesses que nous nous étions faites. J’aimais trop Paris désormais pour la quitter, j’étais trop impliqué dans un travail d’animateur que j’avais toujours dit fuir pour que nous puissions aspirer à une vie privée normale. Il ne pouvait pas venir me chercher au travail, marcher main dans la main dans la rue avec moi. Pour lui, le socle de notre relation avait volé en éclats. Je n’étais plus ce qu’il voulait. Je n’étais pas assez ou peut-être que j’étais trop. »

Yann secoua la tête, le coeur au bord des lèvres.

« Il avait raison. Notre couple n’aurait jamais pu marcher. Nous ne voulions plus les mêmes choses, et aujourd’hui je me demande si nous les avons jamais voulues. Mais étais-je fou ? Aveugle ? Je ne sais pas. Je l’aimais encore. Je m’accrochais à lui, au point où il a ouvertement fini par me détester et par me le dire, de toutes les façons possible et inimaginables. On s’était trop aimé pour se détester sans heurts. On s’est laissé partir après s’être déchirés. J’ai longtemps pensé que tout était de ma faute, que je n’ai pas su l’aimer comme il le fallait. Par… honte, sans doute, je n’ai jamais parlé des circonstances de cette rupture. Pas même à Laurent, bien que je soupçonne qu’il se doute de quelque chose. »

Voilà, il s’approchait de la fin de cette histoire. Yann inspira à nouveau longuement, leva un bref instant les yeux vers le ciel. Si bleu, sans un nuage. Quand l’été partirait-il ? Ils étaient déjà aux portes du mois d’octobre.

« Je pensais ne jamais pouvoir aimer autant que je l’ai aimé, aimé plus fort que je ne l’ai aimé, mais je me trompais. Quand tu m’as dit que tu m’aimais l’autre soir, j’ai repensé à lui et c’était la première fois en plusieurs années. J’ai repensé à lui et à la douleur de découvrir qu’il ne voulait plus de moi. Je ne pourrais pas survivre si tu réalises que je ne suis pas ce que tu veux, Martin. Je… je sais ce que c’est, j’ai déjà vécu ça. Je ne pourrais jamais m’en remettre. Je… »

Yann ne put jamais terminer sa phrase. Martin lui avait pris les mains et le forçait maintenant à le regarder. Ses yeux étaient doux, mordorés par le soleil de début d’après-midi.

« Je t’aime, dit-il avec une force et une assurance qui coupa le souffle de Yann. J’aime le fait que tu sois obsédé par ton travail, que tu en parles nuit et jour, j’aime que ton travail t’excite, ne te fasse pas peur, j’aime ton amour pour Paris bien que je ne le comprenne pas toujours, le fait que tu n’ais pas peur d’essayer de nouvelles choses même si ça te rend un peu ridicule, le fait que tu ne laisses pas ton âge t’empêcher d’apprécier ce que tu veux, d’agir comme tu le souhaites. J’aime ton humour stupide, parfois incompréhensible, ces trucs japonais étranges que tu collectionnes et dissémines dans ton bureau et ton appartement, ce mouvement des mains que tu fais quand tu es satisfait. Yann, je t’aime. Je t’aime. Je t’aime…  
\- Martin... »

N’avait-il pas assez pleuré aujourd’hui ? Chaque mot que Martin prononçait le touchait en plein coeur, faisait gonfler dans sa poitrine une chaleur qui s’étirait et s’étirait et devenait infinie. Il l’observa. Son regard doré et doux sous l’arc prononcé de ses sourcils, souligné par des bouquets de cils trop longs.

Martin soupira doucement, l’attira contre lui pour pouvoir poser son front contre le sien. Yann eut l'impression que le monde autour s'évanouissait, ou plutôt se réduisait à eux deux, au rythme régulier de leurs respirations.

« Cet homme ne sait pas ce qu’il a perdu, dit Martin contre sa peau, dans un murmure. Tu es assez pour moi. Tu es tout ce que je veux.  
\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.  
\- Hm. »

Un grondement de poitrine que Yann ressentit contre lui comme une vibration.

« Yann, déclara Martin sérieusement, en se reculant afin de pouvoir bien le regarder dans les yeux. Je comprends mieux maintenant ce que tu ressens, ce qui t’effraie, mais sache que je te veux, toi, comme tu es, là, maintenant. Je ne peux rien te promettre même si j’aimerais pouvoir le faire. Ce serait te mentir. Mais en cet instant, je sais que je veux être avec toi, et je n’ai jamais été aussi certain d’une chose de toute ma vie. Je comprends que c’est difficile pour toi, je comprends que mes mots puissent ne pas te suffir, mais tu dois prendre le risque d’avoir mal, d’être vulnérable. C’est comme ça que ça fonctionne. Tu dois me faire confiance et tu dois te faire confiance aussi. »

Yann baissa les yeux sur leurs mains liées. Martin avait de larges mains, le dos strié de veines sous la peau bronzée, les doigts longs et fins, presque noueux. Ses paumes à lui étaient plus carrées, ses doigts plus courts. Leurs mains s’emboitaient cependant parfaitement, comme si elles étaient faites pour être unies.

« Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il.  
\- Je veux vraiment être avec toi, dit Martin doucement. Je te veux, toi. »

Yann savait qu’il rougissait incontrôlablement parce que le sourire de Martin devint plus moqueur.

« Mais je respecterais ta décision si tu préfères que l’on reste amis, si tu ne te sens pas prêt à sauter le pas et à t’engager dans cette relation avec moi. J’aurais sans doute besoin d’espace au-début, mais je comprendrais. »

La voix de Martin était si basse, si douce ; il ne l’avait pas lâché une minute des yeux, sa main, toujours ancrée dans la sienne, le tenait tendrement. Yann en eut la gorge nouée, le coeur débordant d’affection. Il ne pourrait jamais se laisser croire qu’il le méritait. En cet instant, il réalisa qu'il était prêt à se jeter dans n'importe quoi avec Martin. Rien ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi juste, aussi évident, que lui, que ce jeune homme qui avait un jour surgit dans sa vie pour en devenir l'épicentre. Mais une dernière peur demeurait, entêtante. Un dernier doute qui l'empêchait de se montrer aussi hâtif qu'il le désirait.

« Okay, dit-il doucement. Okay. Je… je veux y penser d’abord. Au moins une nuit.  
\- D’accord. Ça ne me dérange pas. Je suis près à t’attendre aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. »

Les joues brûlantes, le coeur battant, Yann baissa à nouveau les yeux. Une dernière question l’obsédait, une question à laquelle il n’était pas certain vouloir obtenir une réponse. Martin le sentit, va savoir comment.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
\- Est-ce que tu m’en veux encore ?  
\- Je ne t’en ai jamais vraiment voulu. Je ne t’ai jamais détesté non plus. Je ne pense pas que j’en sois capable. J’étais juste triste.  
\- Je suis tellement, tellement désolé Martin.  
\- Je sais. Ne t’en fais pas, je sais. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est, je crois, le plus long de toute l'histoire pour l'instant pfiouu !  
> On se rapproche malheureusement lentement mais sûrement de la fin...
> 
> Un très, très grand merci pour vos très nombreux compliments, retours et réactions sur le dernier chapitre ! Ça m'a vraiment rendu hyper heureuse de voir qu'il vous a autant plu (bien que beaucoup fait souffrir, pardooon).
> 
> On se retrouve mardi pour un chapitre un peu différent :P !


	9. Chapitre 9

 

Au soupire qu’émit Vincent, Hugo comprit qu’il venait de se retourner pour la dernière fois dans le lit. Il grimaça, faisant face au comédien qui s’était redressé pour allumer la lampe de chevet.

« Hugo. Tu as le cul qui gratte ou quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu bouges comme ça ?  
\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, lâcha-t-il, contrit.  
\- Trop tard. Maintenant dis moi ce qui te torture que je puisse retourner dormir. »

S’il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, Hugo n’aurait sans doute vu que de l’agacement sur le visage de Vincent, mais il avait passé trop de temps à analyser les différentes expressions de son visage. Il vit tout de suite l’inquiétude qu’il tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler derrière cette attitude revêche.

« Désolé, dit-il à nouveau dans un soupire. Ce n’est vraiment rien. Je te promets que je me tiendrais à carreaux. »

Vincent haussa un sourcil.

« Est-ce que tu te fous de ma gueule ? Dis-moi tout de suite ce qui vient de me faire perdre une heure de sommeil. »

Bon. Vincent était visiblement en mode têtu et bien que Hugo ne douta pas une seule seconde qu’il puisse rivaliser en terme d’obstination, il n’avait tout simplement pas envie de se disputer avec lui. Pas ce soir. Il soupira à nouveau, se redressa contre les coussins et jeta un rapide coup d’oeil à l’écran de son téléphone. Il était deux heures du matin et il venait de reçevoir quatre notifications du Monde et un message de Yann lui demandant d’être à l’autre bout de Paris à sept heures trente pour un reportage. Ma.gni.fique.

« Je hais Yann Barthès, grogna-t-il en reposant son téléphone.  
\- Ce n’est pas nouveau, commenta Vincent en roulant des yeux. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que ta haine est si intense ce soir qu’elle t’empêche de dormir. Si c’est le cas je dois te prévenir que tu risques d'aggraver ta calvitie précoce. Toute cette haine c’est malsain. »

Malgré lui, Hugo ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

« Je n’ai pas de calvitie précoce, protesta-t-il plus par habitude que réelle conviction. J’ai juste un large front et une ligne capillaire qui commence tard.  
\- Hugo, il n’y a aucune honte à avoir, voyons. Nous sommes en 2017 et il y a maintenant plus d’options que jamais pour les hommes qui perdent leurs cheveux. Transplantations capillaires, lasers, comprimés… »

Vincent ne termina pas sa phrase. Gentiment exaspéré, Hugo l’avait tiré par le menton pour le faire taire d’un baiser. Le comédien soupira contre sa bouche, l’embrassa en retour avec une tendresse que son attitude acerbe et ironique ne laissait jamais deviner -- mais Hugo lui, n’en était jamais vraiment surpris.

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, chuchota Vincent lorsqu’ils se séparèrent. Je pourrais peut-être t’aider. »

Hugo inspira à pleins poumons l’odeur de sa peau. Il ferma les yeux, appuya son front contre le sien, et prit un instant pour apprécier pleinement cette proximité et le bonheur qu’il ressentait toujours d’être si près de lui. Lorsqu’il se recula, il ne manqua pas la douceur qui habita un court moment les yeux de son amant, ses traits détendus, le sourire tranquille qui recourbait ses lèvres. Il ne le manqua pas parce qu’il s’était si souvent entraîné à le chercher et à le voir, et comme toutes les autres fois, il garda précieusement cette expression dans un coin de sa tête avant qu’elle ne disparaisse complètement.

« C’est Martin, avoua-t-il. Mais Yann aussi. C’est Yann et Martin. »

Vincent soupira et se rallongea. Comme suivant une impulsion magnétique, Hugo se coula aussitôt contre sa peau, visage dans sa nuque.

« Hugo, mon chéri, tout le monde se fait du souci pour eux, dit Vincent en jouant distraitement avec ses cheveux. Mais ils ne valent vraiment pas la peine d’en perdre des heures de sommeil.  
\- Pour Yann, je ne sais pas, mais pour Martin... »

Hugo ferma à nouveau les yeux, le temps de déposer une nuée de baisers contre la nuque de Vincent. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, mais sous ses lèvres sa peau frémissait, les poils de ses bras se hérissaient. Hugo observa, fasciné et sans trop y croire, l’effet qu’il avait sur lui.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe entre eux, de toutes les façons ? demanda Vincent d’une voix qui tremblait peut-être un peu -- peut-être. Depuis que Martin a repris le boulot on croirait qu’ils sont en froid. Est-ce que Yann a été vache avec lui ?  
\- Pire encore. Il a dit à Martin qu’il ne l’aimait pas quand il lui a avoué ses sentiments.  
\- Quoi ? Attends deux secondes, Martin a dit à Yann qu’il l’aimait ? »

Vincent s’était brusquement redressé, le délogeant de sa place comfortable contre sa nuque. Hugo grogna, aveuglé par la lumière de la lampe de chevet dont il avait jusqu’alors été protégé. Son amant se découpait à contre-jour. Son torse nu, sa peau qui prenait des reliefs dorées et sa chaîne en or, mince et lumineuse sur ses clavicules saillantes. Il y avait, là où le muscle de son épaule se recourbait avant la nuque, l’empreinte violacée de ses dents, un restant de leurs ébats. La vue de la marque, si fièrement et négligemment portée, lui fit un instant oublier les pensées qui le torturaient. Il pensa au goût de Vincent dans sa bouche, à la sensation de sa peau sous la sienne, à ses grognements étouffés dans les vagues de plaisir.

Vincent se rallongea contre lui, faisant mine de ne pas avoir senti son début d’excitation. Il fit de nouveau rempart à la lumière de la lampe, et ainsi, subitement, le charme fût presque rompu -- presque, car Hugo douta être jamais complètement repu de lui.

« Quelques jours après son retour du Cameroun, poursuivit-il après s’être raclé la gorge. Martin a réalisé qu’il était fou amoureux de Yann. En gros.  
\- C’est pas trop tôt.  
\- On est d’accord. Mais quand il est allé le dire à Yann, ça c’est pas super bien passé. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu’ils se sont dit, mais Martin a refusé de sortir de chez lui et de voir qui que ce soit pendant les deux jours qui ont suivi.  
\- Oh, Yannus. » soupira Vincent en secouant doucement la tête.

Hugo se redressa sur un coude, l’observa un instant en silence. 

« J’aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose, lâcha-t-il en jouant distraitement avec sa chaîne. C’est clair qu’ils sont tous les deux fous amoureux l’un de l’autre. C’est clair que Yann l’aime aussi. Il a juste l’air d’avoir… peur. De quoi, va savoir.  
\- Yann est aussi complexe que simple dans sa manière de penser, fit Vincent avec une petite moue. Quelque chose le retient. Peut-être une mauvaise expérience antérieure ?  
\- Peut-être. J’en sais vraiment rien. Mais je n’ai jamais vu Martin aussi amoureux depuis que je le connais, je ne l’ai aussi jamais vu aussi malheureux. J’aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui, pour eux. » 

Vincent fit un petit son de gorge qui voulait tout et rien dire à la fois. Il roula sur le ventre, lui offrant son profil. Les ombres jouèrent sur sa peau, donnant à ses traits un quelque chose de dur, sévère et de majestueux tout à la fois. 

« Je pense que tu ne devrais pas te mêler de leurs problèmes, tout simplement. C’est très arrogant de vouloir intervenir dans leurs problèmes en pensant pouvoir les résoudre à leur place. Mais je sais aussi que tu ne vas pas m’écouter.  
\- Tu me connais trop bien, sourit Hugo.  
\- En effet. Sans doute parce que je passe trop de temps en ta compagnie.  
\- Ma délicieuse compagnie dont tu ne peux tout simplement pas te passer. »

Vincent haussa un sourcil et tourna légèrement la tête vers lui. Son regard disait clairement : « En voilà un qui prend ses rêves pour la réalité. »

« Que me conseilles-tu de faire ? demanda Hugo. Je sais que tu veux me donner un conseil. Tu ne peux jamais t’en empêcher. »

Vincent haussa son deuxième sourcil.

« Tu l’as dit toi-même : nous passons beaucoup de temps ensemble. »

Les lèvres de Vincent se mirent à trembler, signe qu’il réprimait tant bien que mal un sourire.

« Très bien. Voici mon conseil mon cher Hugo, déclara-t-il finalement en roulant une nouvelle fois pour se retrouver allongé sur son torse. La meilleure façon de faire réagir des êtres humains, est de leur faire peur. La peur est un sentiment très, très puissant.  
\- Okay… tu ne m’apprends rien, là. Mais Yann a déjà flippé sa race quand il a cru que Martin allait mourir au Cameroun. »

Puis, d’une voix plus basse il ajouta :

« On l’a tous fait. »

Le regard de Vincent s’adoucit. Il se pencha doucement pour lui embrasser le coin des lèvres. Hugo sourit, fit courir ses doigts le long de son échine si négligemment offerte.

« Je ne veux pas parler de ce genre de peur. Yann est un gars jaloux et possessif. Ce qui est à lui est à lui. Martin n’a jamais vraiment regardé ailleurs depuis que je les ai rencontré, à quelques exceptions près. Il regarde toujours Yann, il est toujours collé à ses basques. Yann s’est peut-être habitué à ne jamais avoir de vraie concurrence. Peut-être qu’il serait bon de lui rappeler que Martin ne lui appartiendra pas tant qu’il ne le réclamera pas.  
\- En fait, ça pourrait marcher... Yann devient incroyablement jaloux dès que Martin fait mine de s’intéresser à quelqu’un d’autre que lui. Si la concurrence était un peu plus franche…  
\- Hmhm. Mais bon, mon vrai conseil est de les laisser tranquilles. Ça leur prendra peut-être des années mais je suis certain qu’ils finiront par être ensembles. Un monde où Yann n’est pas avec Martin est tout simplement inconcevable. »

Hugo sourit et passa doucement sa main dans la tignasse de cheveux frisés qui lui faisait face.

« Et un monde dans lequel Vincent n’est pas avec Hugo ? »

Vincent émit un reniflement dédaigneux, mais ne bougea pas de la place qu’il s’était attribué au-dessus de lui, tête posée sur son torse, jambes emmêlées dans les siennes. Hugo ne s’était de toutes les façons pas vraiment attendu à recevoir une réponse, bien qu’il en ressentit un léger pincement au coeur.

Ils demeurèrent un instant en silence, écoutant les sons étouffés d’une ville qui ne dormait jamais vraiment. La fenêtre était entrouverte mais l’appartement était en hauteur. Ne leur parvenait que les murmures de la circulation et les paroles incompréhensibles de passants hagards. En semaine, la vie nocturne au centre de la capitale avait des aspects fantasmagoriques et mystérieux. Des histoires plus étranges encore que celles qui se déroulaient les vendredis ou les samedis soirs dans les ruelles devaient se jouer en bas. Hugo les imaginait comme des scènes de film indie. Quelque chose qui ressemblerait aux allées-venues de personnages intemporels.

Il sentit ses paupières se faire plus lourdes, bercé par la chaleur du corps de son amant contre le sien et par le quasi-silence.

« Tu sais ce qu’est un battement ? demanda subitement Vincent d’une voix si basse qu’il pensa l’avoir imaginée.  
\- Comme un battement de coeur ? marmonna Hugo, déjà à moitié endormi.  
\- Un peu. Mais je parle du son. »

La voix du comédien était si douce, et parce qu’il adorait lorsqu’il prenait cette voix, toujours synonyme chez lui d’intimité, Hugo se força à rester éveillé.

« Tu sais que je prends des cours de chant pour mon prochain spectacle ?  
\- Oui Vincent, tu me le dis tous les jours, soupira-t-il mais sans parvenir à dissimuler l’affection qu’il ressentait en cet instant. Tu me le fais aussi savoir en chant à chaque fois que je te croise.  
\- Fais comme si tu n’aimais pas que je te chante du Barbara au creux de l’oreille.  
\- Le Barbara ça va. Tu sais que c’est le rap qui m’insupporte. »

Vincent sourit avec malice, confirmant ses soupçons qu’il rappait justement parce que ça l’insupportait.

« Mon prof de chant m’a expliqué hier qu’en musique un battement est en fait deux sons superposés de fréquence très proche. Ça m’a fait penser à un couple, à deux personnes qui s’aiment. Deux sons différents, mais si proches aussi, qui s’harmonisent maladroitement, mais assez bien quand même. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Martin et Yann sont tellement synchro, tellement complémentaires. Je me demande quel genre de battement ils produiraient....  
\- Je vois qu’il est tard et que tu commences à divaguer. »

Vincent sourit et se pencha en avant, en s’appuyant d’une main contre son coeur pour l’embrasser à nouveau. Hugo soupira de plaisir, répondit paresseusement à son baiser, sentant sa peau se hérisser, une nuée de papillons prendre son envol dans son estomac. Lorsque Vincent se recula, son sourire était plus large encore, ses yeux rieurs.

« Ton coeur bat plus vite. » dit-il doucement.

La lumière de la lampe l’auréolait à nouveau, le baignant d’or. Hugo pensa au fait qu’il ne savait pas quand est-ce qu’ils pourraient repasser la nuit ensemble, quand est-ce qu’ils pourraient être aussi proches à nouveau, quand est-ce que Vincent le laisserait le revoir aussi doux et vulnérable. 

Il pensa aux affaires de Vincent éparpillés dans son appartement, ses sous-vêtements qui se mêlaient au sien, la deuxième brosse à dent qui s’était installée près de son lavabo. Tout était toujours près pour le recevoir, mais il ne venait pas toujours -- pas assez souvent, jamais assez longtemps.

« Ça te dirait, commença Hugo, hésitant, le feu aux joues. Ça te dirait qu’on s’organise un ciné, ou qu’on aille manger dans un restaurant, ou qu’on parte en vacances un weekend, juste nous deux ? »

Le regard que lui jeta le comédien était indescriptible et Hugo sentit son rythme cardiaque se faire erratique. Toujours appuyé d’une main sur sa poitrine, Vincent devait immanquablement le sentir, et cette perspective augmentait sa gêne. Il ne perdait habituellement jamais ainsi ses moyens, mais son amant avait le don de faire surgir en lui des réactions tout à fait inattendues.

« Je veux dire, j’adore les moments que nous passons ensemble, vraiment, le sexe avec toi est absolument génial, mais, je ne sais pas, j’aimerais aussi… un peu autre chose ? Un peu plus.  
\- Comme un rencart ? demanda-t-il en souriant mi-moqueur mi-tendre.  
\- Plus ou moins. »

Il émit un petit rire que Hugo ne parvint pas à déchiffrer, puis l’embrassa encore, comme s’il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher, profondément, longuement, jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient tous deux à bout de souffle.

« Il est tard. On en rediscutera demain. »

Son sourire était maintenant joueur, presque aguicheur. Sans attendre sa réponse, il éteignit la lumière. Il était cependant trop tard pour faire autre chose que dormir, et ses promesses demeurèrent ce qu’elles étaient, mais Hugo n’en tira aucune frustration. Il l’accueillit entre ses bras et se blottit contre sa peau chaude et détendue, qui avait l’odeur du savon à la fleur d’oranger qu’ils affectionnaient tous deux.

Il se laissa bercer par le silence et rêva sans réaliser tout de suite qu’il s’était endormi. Il ne le comprit que lorsqu’il sentit la mer, cet arôme si caractéristique qui avait toujours su provoquer en lui une indescriptible excitation. La mer, ce mystérieux infini synonyme pour lui de liberté.

Il rêvait mais c’était aussi un souvenir. L’océan qui s’étendait de part et d’autre de lui et dans lequel il était complètement immergé. Il aurait dû craindre de s’y noyer, mais il savait qu’il ne risquait rien car il avait déjà vécu cela. 

C’était toujours surprenant la paix qui régnait sous la houle. Au-dessus, il savait le tumulte qui dominait car quelques minutes plus tôt seulement il en faisait lui aussi parti. Les vagues grossissant sous sa planche, roulant sous ses pieds avant d’éclater en gerbes d’écumes. Le grondement de l’océan, les cris des mouettes dans la distance et les rires des nageurs et des autres surfeurs. Mais sous l’eau tout était calme, comme si la mer capitonnait les sons -- ce qui en un sens, devait être vrai.

Il observa le soleil qui descendait jusqu’à lui malgré l’eau qui le séparait du ciel. Éclaté en milles et un faisceaux avant de rejoindre sa peau, dansant sur les flots et jouant devant ses yeux mi-clos en paillettes lumineuses. Les bras écartés il se laissa balayer par les courants un temps, deux temps. Jusqu’à ce qu’une main se referme autour de son avant bras -- encore nu de toute encre, encore immaculé ; le bras d’un homme jeune, à peine sorti des dernières années de l’adolescence bien que se croyant déjà vieux et sage.

Il fût tiré vers le haut, jusqu’à percer le plafond d’eau salée, jusqu’à sentir de nouveau l’oxygène s’engouffrer dans ses poumons, le faire tousser et cracher des tasses et des tasses de mer. Il entendit rire et, aveuglément, il s'agrippa à la main qui l’avait empêché de se noyer. Les bruits affluaient de nouveau. Celui du ressac, du vent et des hommes.

« Tu es fou, Hugo. Tu es complètement taré, mec. » riait Martin, car c’était lui qui l’avait mené jusqu’à la surface.

Il était assis sur sa planche de surf, à laquelle Hugo s’était agrippé sans s’en rendre compte. Il découvrit son visage rieur en se passant les mains sur le visage, essuyant l’eau salée qui lui brûlait les yeux. Martin à contre-jour, tanné presque aussi brun que ses cheveux qui blondissaient aux extrémités avec le soleil. Il était si jeune et son regard était si vif et si naïf. Lui aussi un homme à peine sorti de l’adolescence, un enfant qui voulait conquérir le monde sans savoir que dans quelques années à peine on lui offrirait l'incroyable possibilité de le faire.

« Cette vague était trop belle. » répondit Hugo car il se rappelait que c’était ce qu’il avait dit ce jour-là.

Il chercha sa planche des yeux et la découvrit quelques mètres plus loin, éclatante dans le soleil, flottant sur les vagues. Il nagerait longuement jusqu’à elle, tenterait de la rattraper avant que le courant ne l’emporte. Il s’y brûlerait les muscles et les poumons, ramperait sur le sable en regagnant le rivage. Martin et le reste de leurs amis se moquerait de cette ridicule prise de risque jusqu’à la nuit tombée -- et elle tombait tard l’été.

« Tu devrais faire attention, je ne serais pas toujours là pour te tirer des conséquences désastreuses de tes mauvaises décisions, poursuivait Martin en le bousculant gentiment.  
\- Tu m’aimes trop. Je sais que tu ne pourras pas t’empêcher d’essayer.  
\- Pff, ne te repose pas sur mon amour, Hugo. Tu risques de grosses déceptions. »

Mais Hugo ne l’avait pas cru, et en presque dix ans, n’avait jamais été déçu. Et il savait que c’était la même chose pour Martin.

 

*

 

Quand Hugo put enfin se rendre aux bureaux de Quotidien, l’après-midi était déjà bien entamée. Il avait passé la matinée en reportage, couvrant le meurtre qui secouait les médias français depuis la veille au soir. Le drame était survenu dans la nuit, dans un quartier où il semblait presque improbable qu’une chose pareille puisse se passer. La victime : un animateur populaire bien qu’en disgrâce depuis plusieurs mois, que certains haïssaient, que d’autres adulaient jusqu’à la folie -- jusqu’au meurtre.

Hugo n’était pas certain de ce qu’il ressentait par rapport à cet assassinat bien qu’il ait vaguement connu l’homme. Une forme d’ahurissement, de tristesse teintée de compassion vis-à-vis de la famille de la victime. Mais aussi, quelque part, un certain malaise. 

Rares étaient maintenant ses journées de travail en extérieur où il n’était pas interpellé pour une photo où une conversation avec des fans de l’émission. Il n’ignorait pas les multiples communautés de fan qui naissaient depuis quelques mois autour des journalistes de Quotidien. Jusqu’à maintenant, il n’en avait pas vraiment vu le mal, mais ce meurtre lui rappelait la folie qui coïncidait parfois avec la fanatisme ainsi que les dangers du culte de la célébrité. Malgré ce qu’il aimait bien croire et ce qu’on aimait bien croire de façon générale en France, ce genre de chose n’arrivait pas qu’outre-Atlantique et les Di Caprio ou autres Depp n’étaient pas les seules personnes connues à courir ce genre de risque.

« Alors, ce meurtre ? demanda Martin lorsqu’il se laissa tomber devant son bureau et ouvrit son ordinateur.  
\- Ça fait froid dans le dos. Je n’avais aucune affection pour ce type, mais personne ne mérite de finir comme ça. »

Son ami acquiesça avant de retourner à ce qu’il faisait. Son départ pour les Philippines était prévu pour le lendemain et les dernières préparations allaient bon train. Pour une raison qui échappait à Hugo, n’ayant pas pu assister à la plupart des réunions concernant ce voyage, Laurent avait décidé de tout préparer en avance et dans les moindres détails, ne laissant presque aucune place à l’improvisation -- ce qu’il avait pourtant toujours évité de faire auparavant. Les préparatifs en étaient ainsi rendus doublement ardus, demandant un sens logistique presque divin. Martin croulait sous le travail, et ses problèmes avec Yann n’avaient rien arrangé.

« Sinon, toi, tenta-t-il, faussant la désinvolture. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Presque aussitôt, le regard de Martin alla chercher quelque chose dans l’open space. Hugo n’eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu’il fixait soit la porte du bureau de Yann, soit Yann lui-même. Et bingo. Lorsqu’il jeta un coup d’oeil par-dessus son épaule, il vit l’animateur accompagné de la chef d’édition au fond de la pièce.

« Mieux, répondit Martin, rougissant de constater que Hugo avait suivi son regard.  
\- Les choses se sont arrangées entre vous deux ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Elles sont en voie. »

Hugo soupira. Cette réponse ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Est-ce qu’il s’est passé un truc ? »

Pour toutes réponses, Martin haussa les épaules sans lâcher son écran des yeux. Il affichait volontairement son expression la plus fermée, celle que Hugo avait toujours de la difficulté à déchiffrer.

« Alleeez, minauda-t-il en baissant son propre écran pour se pencher vers lui. Parle-moi. Je mérite d’être tenu au courant, tu m’as raconté presque tout le reste.  
\- Hugo, je te jure que je ne te cache rien. On a parlé un peu et les choses vont mieux.  
\- Est-ce que vous êtes enfin ensembles alors ?  
\- Hm... pas tout à fait.  
\- Sérieux ! Pourquoi ? C’est le gouffre de la frustration votre histoire ! »

Martin grimaça et sans même qu’il ne dise quoique soit d’autre, Hugo comprit à cette simple expression que le problème venait -- encore -- de Yann. Il ouvrit la bouche pour bien faire savoir son opinion sur ce petit bonhomme grisonnant (qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le faire lever tous les jours à trois heures ou quatre heures du matin comme s’il était le seul journaliste de cette émission) mais Martin, le voyant sans doute venir, le prit de court :

« Et sinon avec Vincent ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux. Ça se passe bien ?  
\- Arrête !  
\- Arrête quoi ? Je demande ça en toute innocence.  
\- Mais bien sûr, Martin. Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire quand tu souris comme ça.  
\- Pff, je ne vois pas ce que tu insinues. Mais de toutes les façons j'ai ma réponse. Je vois clairement que tout va bien avec Vincent. »

Martin haussa les sourcils et regarda ostensiblement sa nuque. Mortifié, Hugo plaqua immédiatement sa main sur le suçon qu’il avait repéré en prenant sa douche le matin même. Il avait pourtant pris la peine de bien boutonner sa chemise pour ne pas qu’il dépasse, mais visiblement le col ne montait tout simplement pas assez haut.

Martin riait maintenant si intensément qu’il ne produisait plus aucun son, et se contentait d’exhaler de l’air en se tenant les côtes. Malgré son embarras, Hugo ne put s’empêcher de ressentir une vague de soulagement à le voir aussi heureux. Ces dernières semaines il avait été incroyablement morose, parlant peu, souriant encore moins.

Hugo ignorait ce que Yann et lui s’étaient dit il y a deux semaines, après qu’il ait poussé Martin à lui avouer ses sentiments. Il ignorait les détails de ce qui s’était passé, mais il avait été témoin des résultats. Pendant presque deux jours, Martin avait refusé de voir qui que ce soit et lorsqu’il avait enfin accepté de le laisser pénétrer chez lui, il transportait une douleur qui aurait pu être visible sur ses épaules. Hugo avait cru en entraperçevoir les reliefs, voir la silhouette sombre et nébuleuse flotter au-dessus de son ami.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a dit ? » avait-il grogné, près à perdre son boulot si c’était pour avoir le plaisir d’écraser son poing dans la figure de celui qui avait ainsi brisé son meilleur ami.

Mais Martin avait secoué la tête avec une lassitude et un défaitisme inhabituels. Il avait mis deux jours supplémentaires pour lui dire à mi-mots que Yann l’avait rejeté.

« Il a dit qu’il ne m’aimait pas.  
\- C’est ridicule, Martin, tu sais qu’il mentait.  
\- Oui bien sûr. C’est d’ailleurs, ce qui est sans doute le plus douloureux. »

Il faisait nuit et ils se parlaient dans l’obscurité. La seule lumière provenait des pointes de leurs cigarettes et de la ville par les fenêtres que Martin ne fermait jamais. Sur le coup, Hugo n’avait pas compris ce qu’il voulait dire, et il était resté silencieux.

Aujourd’hui, après avoir passé la nuit allongé à côté de Vincent, la moitié du temps à imaginer lui confier qu’il était tombé amoureux de lui, il voyait ce qui avait ravagé son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait pas même imaginer la douleur de faire confiance au point de se mettre ainsi à nu et d’être ouvertement trompé, menti. C’était bien pire qu’une humiliation, une blessure qui devait être si cuisante et si douloureuse, que Hugo ne parvenait même pas à la concevoir.

Pourtant, le lendemain de leur conversation, Martin avait déjà retrouvé des couleurs et une partie de lui était revenu. Il se passait rarement un jour sans que Hugo ne se rappelle à quel point il le respectait et l’admirait, mais ce n’était rien face à ce qu’il avait ressenti lorsque son ami s’était remis corps et âme à travailler sur ses prochains reportages. Où tirait-il donc cette force et cette intensité ? C’était un mystère qu’il ne pensait pas être jamais capable d’élucider. 

Martin traversait depuis toujours la vie avec l’audace d’un ouragan mais aussi la fragilité et la délicatesse de la porcelaine. Tout le fracturait et tout laissait sur lui une marque indélébile, mais il ne s’écroulait jamais. Il revenait toujours à l’attaque, s’ouvrant sans jamais ciller aux multiples coups et messes basses que le monde gardait toujours en réserve. Il apprenait de chaque échec, se durcissait aussi, mais ne perdait jamais cette vulnérabilité et cette ouverture d’esprit qui le rendaient si apte à toucher n’importe qui.

Il méritait définitivement mieux que Yann Barthès, mais il semblait que ce soit la seule personne sur cette planète capable de canaliser sa naturelle intensité, d’en faire quelque chose qui l’abîmait moins. Et en contrepartie, Martin semblait être la seule personne capable de rappeler à Yann de vivre un peu et de prendre le temps d’être humain.

Hugo soupira et les observa du coin de l’oeil tout le reste de l’après-midi. Yann et Martin s’approchèrent peu, ne se parlèrent pas, mais se jetèrent mille et un regards, s’observèrent à la dérobé lorsque l’autre ne regardait plus. Il les épia lorsqu’ils manquèrent de se rentrer dedans devant l’une des machines à café. La façon dont ils s’excusèrent maladroitement, la façon dont Yann s’éloigna prestement, laissant derrière lui un Martin pensif et clairement frustré...

« Triste, n’est-ce pas ? » fit Valentine en surgissant à ses côtés.

Il sursauta si fort qu’il manqua de renverser son propre café sur sa chemise.

« Fais attention Hugo, il ne faudrait pas que tu ruines cette magnifique chemise, dit-elle avec une ironie qui ne lui échappa pas.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’elle a ma chemise ?  
\- Je n’ai pas dit qu’elle avait quelque chose. Elle me rappelle juste la chemise que tu portais hier, avant-hier et avant avant hier.  
\- Ahaha, très drôle. »

Valentine rit, puis revenant sur Yann et Martin elle déclara :

« J’ai envie de dire : au moins ils ne semblent plus se faire la gueule.  
\- Ouais mais bon, ça semble toujours un peu n’importe quoi entre eux.  
\- J’ai essayé de parler à Yann et je pensais que ça l’avait aidé mais j’ai toujours l’impression que quelque chose bloque de son côté.  
\- Tu as essayé de lui parler ? » répéta Hugo en haussant les sourcils.

Valentine acquiesça mais ne rajouta rien. Elle n’avait visiblement aucune envie de partager la conversation qu’elle avait eu avec Yann, ce que Hugo parvenait à comprendre bien qu’il dû se faire violence pour ne pas insister.

« Je crois qu’il faut agir, décida-t-il.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?  
\- On ne peut pas les laisser dans cette situation. Il faut les pousser l’un vers l’autre.  
\- Hugo… Je suis d’accord que leur situation fait de la peine mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de s’en mêler...  
\- Désolé Val, mais je pense qu’aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Ils ont besoin d’une intervention extérieure. »

La journaliste haussa les sourcils, le considéra quelques instants, et dû visiblement lire sur son visage qu’elle ne réussirait pas à le dissuader de commettre une bêtise.

« Je ne veux rien savoir, soupira-t-elle en levant les mains. Je ne m’en mêle plus, j’ai du travail à faire. Quant à toi tu devrais vraiment te concentrer sur ton reportage sur le meurtre de Hanouna. Yann et Laurent t’attendront au tournant sur celui-là.  
\- Oui, oui. »

Valentina soupira, roula des yeux et l’abandonna à ses manigances.

Comme toujours, elle n’avait toutefois pas tort et Hugo prit son mal en patience, le temps de finaliser son reportage et d’en faire quelque chose qui saurait rencontrer les critères exigeants de ses deux patrons. Bien qu’il s’en plaigne souvent, il adorait son travail et les heures s’écoulaient toujours avec une surprenante rapidité dès qu’il y était plongé. Dans un recoin de son esprit, il calcula cependant sans trêve le plan qui avait commencé à se dessiner dans sa tête depuis sa conversation avec Vincent. 

À l’heure des répétitions, il était fin près.

 

*

 

« Tu saurais pas où est Yann ? »

Martin leva lentement les yeux des fiches qu’il était en train de consulter pour lui adresser un regard suspicieux. Comment pouvait-il donc se douter que Hugo planifiait quelque chose de douteux par cette simple question ? 

« Dans sa loge, comme d’habitude à cette heure-ci. Pourquoi ?  
\- J’ai un dernier truc que je dois lui demander, tu m’accompagnes ?  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Pourquoi es-tu aussi méfiant ?  
\- Pourquoi cherches-tu Yann et pourquoi me demandes-tu à moi où il se trouve ? »

Hugo grogna intérieurement. Il s’était attendu à une légère résistance mais pas à cette immense méfiance. 

« Je ne sais pas mec, tu as tendance à toujours savoir où il se trouve. Des fois tu es même mieux renseigné que les personnes payées et chargées de savoir où il est en permanence. Je gagne du temps en venant te demander, voilà tout. »

Martin l’observa, les sourcils froncés, puis finit par se détendre.

« Pourquoi veux-tu que je t’accompagne ?  
\- J’ai un truc important à te dire et ça ne peut pas attendre. Parlons en chemin. »

Hugo crut un instant qu’il allait de nouveau devoir faire face à la résistance de son ami, mais Martin semblait avoir décidé de reléguer sa suspicion aux placards et lui emboîta le pas sans mot. Ce n’était de toutes les façons pas comme s’il avait quelque chose de plus urgent à faire. Il ne monterait pas sur le plateau ce soir ; il était juste là pour faire plaisir à Yann même si ni l’un ni l’autre ne l’avoueraient jamais.

Ils croisèrent quelques membres de l’équipe dans le couloir, finalisant les derniers détails de l’émission du soir -- tirant des câbles, chargés de fiches, de cafés, de casques audios gigantesques et de tablettes numériques en tous genres. Le public commençait à entrer sur le plateau et ils pouvaient l’entendre du couloir. Des murmures et rires étouffés, les explications du chauffeur de salle qui dirigeait tout le monde vers les sièges. Hugo adorait cette ambiance fébrile, toujours partagée entre stress et excitation, qui accompagnait immanquablement les dernières minutes menant aux émissions. Chaque soir c’était cette même animation concentrée, agitée et ordonnée telle du papier à musique. 

Tandis que Martin et lui se rapprochaient de nouveau des loges, le silence se faisait, à son plus grand plaisir. Yann était celui qui restait toujours le plus longtemps dans sa loge après les répétitions, préférant le calme que lui conférait la petite pièce silencieuse pour ses dernières préparations. Les couloirs dans cette partie là étaient donc généralement déserts à cette heure-ci. Le lieu du crime idéal.

Il inspira lentement, sentant monter en lui une vague d’angoisse. Une petite voix dans sa tête ne cessait de lui répéter qu’il prenait peut-être la mauvaise décision. Mais il l’écartait à chaque fois. Il ne cessait de repenser au visage de Martin quand il avait enfin accepté de lui ouvrir la porte après que Yann ait osé lui dire qu’il ne l’aimait pas. Il repensait à son expression hantée, et sa mémoire la superposait à celle qu’il avait toujours connue - ouverte, déterminée, inébranlable. Il ne pouvait pas douter ; il faisait ce que n’importe quel bon ami aurait fait.

Maintenant qu’ils n’étaient plus qu’à quelques portes de Yann, le moment était venu pour Hugo de mettre son plan à exécution. Il prit une nouvelle inspiration et chercha au fond de lui tout ce qu’il avait appris au cours des dernières années sur le jeu d’acteur et les bons mensonges. Il mit en application ce qu’il savait rendait son regard le plus impénétrable possible et pria pour qu’à défaut de convaincre Martin (il n’était pas assez idiot pour s’imaginer pouvoir le berner), il puisse au moins l’intriguer et le rendre confus l’espace de quelques minutes.

« Tu m’as demandé tout à l’heure comment ça se passait entre Vincent et moi, commença-t-il en ralentissant volontairement le pas. Et on a… un peu parlé.  
\- Ah ouais ?  
\- Ouais. Je lui ai demandé si ça l’intéresserait que l’on sorte un jour ensemble en tant que… erm couple.  
\- Et qu’est-ce qu’il a dit ?  
\- Qu’il y penserait mais... »

Hugo calcula sa pause, tendit l’oreille. Les murs du bâtiment étaient creux, littéralement en papier. On pouvait habituellement entendre tout ce qui se déroulait dans chaque pièce en écoutant un peu. Il entendrait Yann se lever, marcher jusqu’à la porte de sa loge, en tourner la poignée. Là serait le moment où il devrait agir, sinon tout tomberait à l’eau.

« Alors que je lui demandais ça, j’ai réalisé qu’une grande partie de moi ne voulait pas vraiment de ce genre de relation avec lui. J’ai réalisé que j’étais amoureux de quelqu’un d’autre. »

Martin s’arrêta brusquement pour le regarder. Tout sur son expression indiquait clairement qu’il ne le croyait pas, mais qu’il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il lui racontait un tel mensonge. Hugo se demanda vaguement s’il était aussi transparent que cela pour que son ami ne doute pas une seconde qu’il aime Vincent, alors que lui-même avait passé des mois à s’interroger sur ses sentiments.

« J’ai réalisé que ça faisait des années que je me mentais à moi-même, poursuivit-il en se forçant à l’impassibilité. J’ai réalisé que j’étais amoureux de toi. »

Ils étaient maintenant à quelques pas de la loge de Yann. Il pouvait l’entendre se lever dans celle-ci -- sa chaise racler sur le sol. Il serait bientôt là. Hugo leva les yeux vers Martin, calcula les derniers gestes qui lui restait à faire.

« Hugo qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Martin. Tu es tombé sur la tête ? Revoir toutes ces vidéos de Hanouna avec l’équipe de décryptage t’a transmis une part de sa stupidité ?  
\- Je suis sérieux. »

Il l’avait dit en le regardant dans les yeux, ce qui forçait Martin à s’interrompre. Mais la situation demeurait sans doute trop improbable car il ne se départissait pas de son expression confuse et légèrement ennuyée. Il ne voyait pas où Hugo voulait en venir et il ne le croyait pas non plus, ce qui objectivement, était intéressant. 

Hugo n’avait jamais jusqu’alors considéré Martin autrement que comme un ami, ou considéré qu’ils puissent être dans une relation autre que de l’amitié. Ils blaguaient souvent sur leur proximité, mais ils ne l’avaient jamais sérieusement considéré. Hugo trouvait donc assez intéressant de voir que Martin trouvait cette idée de sentiments amoureux entre eux aussi invraisemblable que lui.

« Tout s’explique, poursuivit-il un peu plus fort, pour que Yann puisse l’entendre à travers le mur de papier. Pourquoi je veux toujours être à tes côtés, passer du temps avec toi…  
\- Hugo. » coupa Martin dans un soupire excédé.

Mais Hugo pouvait entendre Yann se rapprocher de la porte de l’autre côté. Il ne le laissa pas continuer :

« Je vais te montrer. » déclara-t-il avant de tirer Martin vers lui.

Il s’accrocha au col de son sweat-shirt. Martin, dans un hoquet de surprise, se laissa entraîner sans comprendre, alors Hugo, profitant de cette fenêtre de stupeur, se glissa dans l’ouverture et fit ce qu’il avait prévu de faire depuis le début : il l’embrassa.

Il savait qu’il aurait pu commencer par ça et éviter de mentir, mais il savait aussi que s’il l’avait fait, Martin l’aurait immédiatement repoussé. Maintenant, stupéfait et sans doute rendu plus confus que jamais par sa déclaration d’amour, son ami ne se reculait pas et se laissait embrasser, figé et immobile contre lui.

Incongrûment, Hugo trouva qu’il avait le goût de la mer. Il avait le goût de cet océan duquel il l’avait tiré six ans plus tôt, du souvenir de l’eau salée dans ses yeux, du soleil qui s’emmêlait en fil d’or dans ses mèches de cheveux et qui ambrait sa peau. Il avait le goût de ces vacances à Biarritz, de ce jour là, où il lui avait dit de faire attention entre deux rires, en le tirant des vagues. Ce jour ensoleillé, fait de mer et de soleil, durant lequel il lui avait dit de ne pas se reposer sur son amour, insinuant pour la première fois qu’il l’aimait.

Le baiser n’était ainsi pas désagréable, mais quelque chose en lui criait qu’il n’était pas juste. Comme un vêtement enfilé à l’envers. C’était parce que Martin goûtait ce souvenir, qui en Hugo s’était imprimée comme la plus parfaite représentation de leur amitié.

Ils ne s’embrassèrent pas longtemps, à peine quelques secondes, et ce ne fût qu’un effleurement. Leurs lèvres jointes. Un baiser d’enfant.

La porte de la loge de Yann s’ouvrit tout comme Hugo l’avait prévu, et le présentateur les vit. Il y eut le bruit parfaitement audible d’un souffle retenu, d’un sursaut de stupéfaction. Et Hugo, qui n’avait pas été traversé jusqu’à maintenant par le moindre remord, sentit dans ce simple son une douleur qui lui fit incroyablement mal au coeur. Il s’en voulut immédiatement de l’avoir infligée.

Martin l’entendit aussi et comprit aussitôt ce qui venait de se jouer. Il le repoussa avec une force inattendue. Hugo percuta l’un des murs du couloir, si fort qu’une vague de douleur remonta le long de son échine et lui donna un instant le tournis.

Yann et Martin se regardèrent une fraction de secondes. Yann, tenant dans ses mains une séries de fiches, ses articulations blanches sur le papier froissé. Martin, horrifié, statufié, cherchant clairement quoi dire et quoi faire sans le trouver. Il y avait sur le visage de Yann une expression blessée qui marqua Hugo avec une violence qui le laissa pantelant. Était-ce vraiment lui qui avait placé une telle souffrance sur ce visage habituellement si expressif dans sa joie ? Il eut aussi l’impression d’être un intrus, d’assister à une scène trop intime et défendue.

« Yann, je… » commença Martin en faisant un pas vers lui.

Mais Yann se déroba aussitôt à son geste.

« L’émission ne va pas tarder à commencer, je… je vais y aller. Vous devriez vous dépêcher aussi. Surtout toi Hugo. »

Et il s’échappa presque en courant, serrant ses fiches contre sa poitrine comme si elles pouvaient brusquement disparaître. 

Un moment de silence suivit son départ, mais il fût vite rompu par un grognement quasi-bestial. Martin s’agitait, s'agrippait les cheveux. Il fit quelques pas dans la direction que Yann avait emprunté, puis revint sur ses pas, le visage blafard, l’expression hagarde et marquée par une douleur si forte qu’il aurait pu donner l’impression, par la façon dont il avait positionné ses traits, qu’il était proche de l’agonie. Hugo ne l’avait jamais vu ainsi.

« Martin ? » tenta-t-il, prudemment.

Mais c’était la mauvaise chose à faire. Il aurait tout simplement dû continuer à se taire. Martin le fusilla du regard et, subitement, toute sa souffrance laissa place à une rage sans nom. Hugo sut immédiatement que la seule chose qui le retenait en cet instant de le frapper était ses valeurs pacifistes et non-violentes.

« Tu es con ou tu es con ? cracha-t-il en s’obligeant clairement à ne pas hurler. Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, bon sang ! Hugo ! Merde ! Putain !  
\- Je… je pensais t’aider…  
\- Je sais ! Je sais ce que tu pensais faire ! Mais franchement, on n’avait pas besoin de ça ! Yann n’avait surtout pas besoin de ça ! Tu… »

Martin s’interrompit pour pousser un son bas et hargneux et se prendre à nouveau les cheveux. Il s’obligeait à marcher en longs et en large pour ne pas le toucher, ne pas le frapper. Pour la première fois depuis qu’ils se connaissaient, Hugo réalisa qu’il avait peur de lui.

« Qu’est-ce qui t’as pris ? disait-il d’une voix plus froide et ironique que jamais qui baissait en volume au fur et à mesure qu'il s'exprimait. Est-ce que tu n’as juste pas réfléchi ? Je ne sais pas moi, pourquoi n’as-tu pas utilisé ton cerveau plutôt que ce visible égo massif qui te fait croire que chaque situation à besoin de ton putain de grain de sel !  
\- Je suis désolé. »

C’était la vérité. Hugo ne doutait pas une seule seconde que son plan avait été excellent, mais il comprenait instinctivement qu’il lui avait manqué des informations cruciales et qu’il venait de faire plus de mal que de bien. La réaction de Martin était trop violente, celle de Yann trop douloureuse. Sans le vouloir, il avait brisé plus qu’il ne voulait.

La culpabilité formait désormais une boule pesante dans son estomac. Il aurait dû écouter Vincent et Valentine, et ne pas s’en mêler. Pourquoi était-il si con ?

« Je suis vraiment désolé, dit-il à nouveau.  
\- Je m’en fous Hugo ! Je m’en fous !  
\- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il cependant, parce qu’il ne trouvait tout simplement pas d’autres mots pour exprimer les regrets qui l’écrasaient.  
\- Tu dis encore une fois ‘désolé’ et je te jure que tu vas monter sur ce plateau avec le nez en sang. Dégage. »

La voix de Martin avait perdu plusieurs octaves. Presque inaudible, elle n’avait jamais été aussi basse. Hugo compris qu’en cet instant, il marchait sur un fil, plusieurs mètres au-dessus du vide. Péniblement, en s’efforçant de ne faire aucun geste brusque, il se releva et fit ce qui lui était demandé. Il abandonna Martin à sa douleur et sa colère, dans ce couloir désert et silencieux.

 _J’ai merdé_ , textat-t-il à Vincent, juste avant de monter sur un plateau où il ne parviendra pas à décrocher un seul sourire.

Il ne verra la réponse que plus tard, après l’émission, après le taxi solitaire du retour. Après avoir rebranché son téléphone déchargé chez lui.

_Je t’aime quand même x_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, comme je sens déjà les menaces arriver mdr sachez qu'il ne faut pas trop vous inquiéter ;) Sinon j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! J'étais hyper impatiente à l'idée de l'écrire parce que c'est la première fois que je m'essaye au point de vue de Hugo. Vous remarquerez comment j'ai « si subtilement » glissé la signification du titre de cette fic lol Ma finesse m'étonnera toujours (pardon j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher aha)
> 
> Un gros, gros merci à nouveau à toutes les personnes qui me lisent et prennent le temps de commenter <3


	10. Chapitre 10

Martin avait dans les coulisses une place attitrée ; un endroit où il se plaçait pendant les émissions auxquelles il assistait sans jamais avoir à apparaître devant les caméras. Il s’installait sur des caisses, abandonnées là depuis que l’on avait monté le plateau et dont le contenu avait depuis été oublié par tous -- sauf par Laurent, probablement, car c’était son genre d’être au courant de ce genre de chose. Il s’y asseyait pendant l’heure et demi qui suivait, et regardait Yann car c’était celui qu’il voyait le mieux de ce poste d’observation.

Tout le monde savait que l’on pouvait généralement le trouver à cet endroit. Installé sur ses caisses, yeux rivés sur Yann. Des fiches sur les jambes qu’ils faisaient mine de lire sans jamais vraiment y jeter un coup d’oeil, et un téléphone toujours déchargé et vibrant à côté de lui. Parfois des membres de l’équipe venaient lui tenir compagnie pendant la pub ou le temps d’une rubrique. Ils commentaient ensembles la prestation de Yann, cherchant à deviner à ses réactions quasi imperceptibles ce que l’on devait lui dire dans l’oreillette. 

Hugo ne manquait jamais de venir le saluer pendant les coupures publicitaires, mais pas aujourd’hui. Et tant mieux, car Martin n’était pas sûr de ce qu’il aurait fait s’il avait tenté de l’approcher maintenant.

Sa rage s’était assoupie. Il l’avait épuisée à force de cent pas et de cigarettes. L’angoisse l’avait aussi balayée. L’angoisse de perdre Yann à cause de cette histoire ridicule, alors qu’ils étaient si près de… de quelque chose. L’angoisse de devoir à nouveau tout recommencer, mais, surtout, l’angoisse de l’avoir blessé, d’avoir confirmé ses craintes. Qu’est-ce que Yann avait bien pu penser, en le voyant dans ce couloir ? Qu’avait-il pu ressentir ? Martin, en cherchant à l’imaginer, avait son estomac qui se retournait. Ne craignait-il justement pas ça ? Ne lui avait-il pas dit la veille, qu’il craignait qu’il ne l’aime pas, qu’il craignait qu’il l’abandonne pour quelqu’un de plus jeune, de plus disponible.

La rage s’était tue, mais pas la rancune -- et il savait aussi la colère toujours présente, juste endormie. Il s’était promis qu’il s’efforcerait toujours de prouver à Yann qu’il en valait la peine, jusqu’à ce qu’il finisse par y croire. Hugo avait joué dans une plaie dont il n’imaginait même pas la taille, sinon l’existence. Il avait été stupide, et Martin lui en voulait davantage pour le mal qu’il avait dû causer à Yann que pour son plan stupide, car il savait qu’il provenait de bonnes intentions. Aussi tordue, arrogante et abracadabrante l’exécution.

Il attendit.

Il aurait dû être chez lui en train de dormir. Il avait déjà de nombreuses heures de sommeil à rattraper, et cela ne s’arrangerait pas dans les prochains jours puisque son avion pour les Philippines partait le lendemain matin. Mais il savait qu’il ne fermerait pas l’oeil s’il tentait de rentrer chez lui maintenant. Ses pires cauchemars avaient été ceux qui avaient succédé cette nuit où il s’était déclaré à Yann pour ne rencontrer qu’un mur impénétrable de non-dits et de mensonges. À travers la douleur qui lui revenait tel un membre fantôme dans ses rêves angoissés, Yann, toujours, allongé dans la poussière, ses yeux larges, d’un bleu surnaturel. Vides et absents, ils le fixaient à travers le voile que la mort y avait déposé.

À chacun de ces cauchemars, Martin s’était réveillé le visage baigné de larmes.

Il savait qu’il ne dormirait pas cette nuit, pas tant qu’il n’aurait pas vu Yann, pas tant qu’il ne lui aurait pas parlé, pas tant qu’il ne l’aurait pas pris dans ses bras. Le son qui lui avait échappé lorsqu’il les avait vu devant la porte de sa loge était resté comme une entaille dans sa mémoire. À chaque mouvement, elle se rappelait douloureusement à lui.

Alors, il attendit.

Yann, sur le plateau, semblait fidèle à lui-même. Seules les pubs laissaient entraperçevoir un visage plus morose, une expression absente qui lui donnait envie de se lever et de courir l’enlacer. Il semblait décontracté face aux invités, et commentait comme à son habitude les différentes rubriques. Il ne bafouillait que sous la fatigue, gribouillait sur ses fiches, souriait au public, aux caméras, à la Terre entière. Martin le regarda s’animer comme il le regardait toujours depuis maintenant des années.

L’émission mit une éternité à s’achever. Lorsqu’enfin, Yann se leva pour retirer ses micros, Martin sentit son coeur remonter dans son oesophage. Il essuya ses mains moites sur son jean et il attendit à nouveau.

Il attendit que Yann rentre dans les coulisses de son pas léger mais rapide, et il tenta aussitôt de l’intercepter.

« Yann. » commença-t-il mais l’animateur l’ignora et le dépassa sans un regard.

Martin soupira, lui emboîta le pas et le suivit dans les couloirs où l’animation habituelle des fins d’émission régnait. Il manqua de rentrer dans deux techniciens avant de réussir à le rattraper.

« Yann. » dit-il à nouveau en le tirant par le poignet pour l’arrêter.

Yann soupira, se retourna, lui jeta un regard partagé entre lassitude, exaspération et agacement. Ce n’était pas exactement ce à quoi Martin s’était attendu.

« Pas maintenant, Martin, dit-il en se libérant de sa poigne d’un geste sec.  
\- Quand alors ? »

Yann se mordit la lèvre inférieure et rougit furieusement lorsque les yeux de Martin s’y posèrent comme suivant un automatisme. Réalisant en même temps leurs deux réactions, ils se contemplèrent dans un bref instant de gêne.

« Dans… dans ma loge. » bredouilla Yann avant de se détourner.

Leur courte interaction avait détendu Martin. Yann semblait plus ennuyé que blessé, même s’il pouvait sentir, sous la surface, quelque chose d’autre, qu’il n’arrivait pas encore à définir. Il le suivit dans les corridors jusqu’à celui du drame, et ignora ostensiblement la parcelle de mur qui avait reçu Hugo quelques heures plus tôt quand il l’avait repoussé.

La loge de Yann était une petite pièce tapissée de miroirs, encombrée d’un canapé, d’une coiffeuse accessoirisée d’une chaise de salon de coiffure, d’une table basse et d’une petite armoire. Dans cet espace minuscule, ils n’avaient d’autres choix que de se regarder, que ce soit en face à face ou par l’intermédiaire des glaces.

« Je t’écoute. » lâcha Yann, clairement à contrecoeur.

Il se concentrait sur ses mains et ses gestes, soigneusement, pour ne pas lui faire face. Martin hésita une fraction de seconde avant de lui prendre les mains pour l’immobiliser.

« C’était un plan stupide de Hugo pour… je ne sais pas, dit-il en cherchant son regard. Te rendre jaloux ? Je ne sais pas vraiment ce à quoi il pensait.  
\- Je… » 

Yann soupira. Il ferma un bref instant les yeux, comme s’il luttait contre quelque chose, contre lui-même, puis il déclara :

« Je m’en doutais.  
\- Vraiment ? demanda Martin sans dissimuler sa surprise.  
\- Hm. Un peu. »

Soulagé, le reporter sourit et, maladroitement, Yann lui rendit son sourire, comme s’il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Il y avait cependant toujours quelque chose au fond de ses yeux. Une ombre que Martin ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer.

De près la peau de Yann était toute lisse de poudre, rendue brillante par le maquillage de plateau, et ses lunettes étaient posées un peu de travers, réclamant un rajustement. Sur une impulsion, Martin posa ses mains de part et d’autre des branches pour les remettre droites. Yann rougit.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Tu es sûr que ça va ?  
\- Je ne suis pas en sucre, Martin.  
\- Ce n’est pas ce que je dis. Je veux juste être sûr que tu saches que c’était juste… que c’était rien. Que je ne ressens rien pour Hugo, que je ne veux pas être avec lui. Que rien n’a changé entre nous et que c’est toujours toi que je veux. Je veux juste être sûr que tu le saches. Et je veux aussi que tu saches que je ne te ferais jamais quelque chose comme ça. »

Yann rougissait maintenant jusqu’au col de sa chemise, et le coeur de Martin face à son expression, devenait si gros mais aussi si léger.

« Martin, chuchota Yann en secouant doucement la tête avec un demi-sourire. Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu dis.  
\- Oh non, je le sais très bien. Que tu le crois ou non je réfléchis parfois avant de parler.  
\- Tu ne...»

Yann eut une moue frustrée.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que ça me fait. »

Martin ne s’était pas attendu à ça. Il resta un instant sans voix puis glissa ses mains contre la nuque de Yann, là où ses cheveux repoussaient doucement après sa coupe estivale, et il pensa à tout ce que Yann lui faisait à lui, sans qu’il ne semble s’en apercevoir. Les mots lui échappèrent :

« Tu me fais beaucoup de choses aussi, dit-il doucement.  
\- Ah oui ? »

Yann avait parlé d’une voix si basse et enrouée, qui resta un instant suspendue entre leurs deux visages. La peau de Martin se hérissa et il sentit une chaleur lourde se répandre dans son bas-ventre. L’animateur l’observait de sous ses cils, rouge au niveau de la nuque et des oreilles, les yeux d’un bleu qui petit à petit s’assombrissait. Ils étaient assez proches pour s’embrasser, mais demeuraient bloqués dans une attente aussi délicieuse que frustrante.

« Comme quoi ? » demanda Yann, si bas, presque inaudible.

Martin tenta de parler mais son esprit avait oublié comment constituer des phrases. Les paroles, la voix et la proximité de Yann court-circuitaient ses neurones. Il n’était plus conscient que de lui, si près, de ses lèvres, de la peau de sa nuque, brûlante, qu’il caressait distraitement, et des courtes mèches de cheveux grisonnantes qui lui effleuraient les mains. Bien qu’ils ne soient pas tout à fait collés l’un à l’autre, Martin se doutait que Yann n’ignorait rien de son début d’excitation. Car après tout, il n’ignorait rien de la sienne.

« Quand tu parles comme ça, parvint-il à articuler lentement.  
\- Hm ? répondit Yann en fermant les yeux pour poser son front contre le sien.  
\- Quand… quand tu portes mes vêtements…  
\- J’aime te voir dans les miens, chuchota Yann. Et quand tu mets une cravate. »

Martin sourit.

« Je sais que tu aimes ça.  
\- Et j’aime, commença Yann avait d’hésiter et de s’arrêter.  
\- Dis-moi. Qu’est-ce que tu aimes, Yann ?  
\- Quand tu me dis que tu m’aimes. »

À cela, Martin ouvrit les yeux qu’il avait fermé. Ils étaient maintenant si proches, et Martin pouvait sentir Yann contre lui, son excitation près de la sienne. Il étouffa un gémissement et crut que sa tête tournait, comme si la présence de Yann l’étourdissait.

« Je t’aime, offrit-il à voix basse en lui embrassant doucement les pommettes. Je t’aime. »

Yann trembla contre lui et Martin lui déposa une myriade de baisers sur le nez, et les yeux qu’il gardait clos. L’envie de l’embrasser était si forte qu’elle en était douloureuse, mais il voulait que Yann le lui demande, il voulait que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas. Il ne lui avait pas encore dit s’il voulait de ça, d’eux, et Martin refusait d’outrepasser les limites qu’il lui avait imposé.

Au moment où Yann ouvrit la bouche après s’être léché les lèvres, créant en lui un abîme de désir et d’anticipation, trois coups retentirent contre la porte de la loge. Ils sursautèrent de concert et s’écartèrent comme s’ils s’étaient brûlés juste au moment où la porte s’ouvrit sur Laurent. Le souffle court, rouge de gêne et de frustration, Martin crut qu’il allait mourir de mortification lorsque le regard du producteur flotta brièvement au niveau de son entrejambe.

« Hm, dit-il lentement, en haussant très haut ses sourcils et en se retenant visiblement pour ne pas éclater de rire. Je constate que j’interromps quelque chose.  
\- Sans blague, grogna Yann en se recouvrant le visage de ses mains, comme pour dissimuler ses rougissements.  
\- Je peux repasser sinon.  
\- Ça n’est pas la peine. Ton interruption est… rafraîchissante. »

Yann parlait comme s’il tentait de ne pas hurler, ce qui objectivement était incroyablement amusant. En tout cas, Laurent semblait trouver la situation drôle puisqu’il paraissait incapable d’arrêter de sourire.

« Vous êtes sûrs ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Certains. » confirma Martin qui se voyait mal rouler une pelle à Yann en sachant Laurent derrière la porte en train d’attendre qu’ils terminent.

Il se vautra dans le canapé, ordonna à son érection de disparaître, et fit mine de s’intéresser à l’écran de son téléphone pour ne plus regarder l’animateur. Laurent souriait de plus bel, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire sur leur état et commença à débriefer l’émission comme si de rien n’était.

Martin était un habitué de ces réunions informelles qui s’organisaient de temps en temps entre Yann et Laurent après les émissions. Il se savait privilégié, car il était l’un des seuls journalistes de Bangumi qui avait le droit d’y assister. Ses commentaires n’étaient cependant pas forcément les bienvenues, même si Yann tentait toujours d’atténuer les regards froids que lui lançaient Laurent par des sourires lorsqu’il tentait d’intervenir. Bien qu’il puisse y assister, ces conciliabules concernaient les deux producteurs -- les deux grands patrons. Il se fit donc silencieux et se contenta d’écouter ce qui se disait.

Et comme à chaque fois que Laurent et Yann parlaient de Quotidien, ils finirent par hausser la voix. S’ils fonctionnaient si bien, c’était parce qu’ils étaient si opposés, et donc si complémentaires. Ils étaient aussi intransigeants l’un que l’autre, mais pas de la même façon et pas sur les mêmes sujets. Martin ne se souvenait pas d’une semaine qu’il avait passé à Bangumi sans les avoir entendu s’engueuler. En fait, il n’entendait jamais autant Yann crier que lorsqu’il se trouvait dans la même pièce que Laurent.

« Je ne peux pas contrôler ce qui sort de leurs bouches, Laurent, disait Yann en retirant sa veste et sa cravate avec des gestes nerveux et agacés.  
\- Et on ne peut pas simplement refuser de les recevoir, répliquait Laurent, plus fort et violemment. Sous quel prétexte ? Leur stupidité ? Tu sais bien qu’on ne peut pas faire ça Yann, et que les invités font du bien à l’émission. Les gens ne peuvent pas simplement t’écouter parler pendant une heure trente et tu ne le veux pas non plus.  
\- Je ne te demande pas de trier les invités sur le volet ni de supprimer les interviews…  
\- Tant mieux parce qu’on ne peut pas ! Moi, je te demande de mieux gérer tes questions. C’est tout. » 

Yann et Laurent s'observèrent en chiens de faïences, immobiles, piégés dans un silence d’émail. Puis Yann grogna, abandonna le combat et se tourna vers les miroirs pour terminer de déboutonner sa chemise. C’est à cet instant que son regard croisa celui de Martin dans la glace et il se figea, réalisant sans doute son torse subitement nu.

Qu’est-ce qui s’échangea en cet instant à travers leurs yeux ? À travers ce miroir qui donnait l’illusion d’une séparation ? Martin sentit ses joues s’enflammer, mais ne parvint à détourner les yeux de la peau exposée, blanche et presque imberbe, que lorsque Laurent se racla bruyamment la gorge pour rappeler sa présence.

« Dis donc Martin, dit-il comme pour alléger l’atmosphère qui commençait à devenir étouffante. Tu ne devrais pas rentrer ? Il commence à se faire tard et tu as un avion demain matin.  
\- Erhm… Je ne vais pas tarder, oui. » 

Il chercha Yann des yeux à nouveau, mais ce dernier évitait habilement son regard en enfilant son t-shirt. 

Martin n’osait pas le penser, pas l’exprimer à voix haute, mais il ne voulait pas passer cette dernière nuit avant plusieurs semaines d’absence seul. Il voulait rentrer avec Yann et l’avoir près de lui. L’espace des quelques heures qui les séparaient du lendemain, il voulait qu’ils puissent au moins passer du temps ensembles, en tête à tête. Mais il ne savait pas comment le demander, et il ne savait même pas non plus s’il avait le droit de le demander.

Il n’avait jamais eu à le faire auparavant. Yann avait toujours été à ses côtés lorsqu’il avait eu besoin de lui avant un départ ou après un retour. Sans qu’il n’ait jamais à demander la moindre chose. Fumant avec lui sur les quaies de la Seine, l’accompagnant jusqu’à tard sur des terrasses la veille d’un voyage qui l’angoissait, sonnant chez lui avec l’excuse de lui prêter des livres pour finalement rester discuter autour d’une bière, d’une pizza, d’un jeu de société auquel toute la soirée Martin ferait mine de s’intéresser (là déjà il avait été dans le dénis, observant à la dérobée tous les détails d’un Yann se concentrant sur un plateau de jeu aux couleurs criardes tout en sirotant des bières qui faisaient briller ses yeux). Mais les choses étaient devenues si ridiculement compliquées.

Qu’étaient-ils ? Yann demeurait allusif. Il ne lui avait encore donné aucune réponse. Mais il l’avait à l’instant laissé approcher si près des facettes les plus vulnérables de sa personnalité, en lui avouant qu’il aimait l’entendre lui dire « je t’aime » .

« Yann… » commença Martin sans trop savoir ce qu’il s’apprêtait à dire, gêné par le regard de Laurent sur eux.

Yann fut bien obligé de lever les yeux. Il paraissait mal à l’aise, et de nouveau, la peur résidait dans son regard. Il y avait aussi toujours cette ombre que Martin ne savait pas comment interpréter. Confus, incertain quant à la démarche à suivre, il dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

« On… on pourrait rentrer ensemble ?  
\- Je vais sans doute rester tard, répondit Yann sans le regarder. Ce n’est pas la peine de m’attendre. »

Il ne s’était pas attendu à un rejet si franc. Pas après qu’ils aient manqué de s’embrasser dans cette même pièce, pas après qu’il ait à nouveau senti à quel point Yann le voulait. Il accusa le choc, ahuri, plus confus que jamais. Qu’est-ce qui se passait encore ? Qu’avait-il manqué ? Qu’est-ce que Yann ne lui disait pas ?

Bientôt, la frustration pris le pas sur la confusion. L’épuisement aussi, la lassitude. Il aimait Yann et il voulait être avec lui, et chaque jour qui passait lui reconfirmait cela. Il découvrait sans cesse une autre couche à son affection. Elle lui semblait aujourd’hui infinie, comme un aspect à part entière de lui-même -- et c’était à se demander comment il avait pu si longtemps faire comme si elle n’existait pas. Mais l’ambivalence de Yann commençait à effriter sa patience. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus tant que lui ne déciderait pas ce qu’il voulait.

Il se leva.

« Ok, bonne soirée, dit-il du bout des lèvres.  
\- Martin...» commença Yann.

Il se retourna une dernière fois, mais Yann ne fit pas un geste vers lui. Son regard le fuyait encore.

« Bonne soirée. »

Blessé, parvenant difficilement à masquer les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux, Martin sortit de la loge en claquant la porte.

 

*

 

« Yann, je ne te comprends pas. Qu’est-ce que tu attends de lui ? »

Yann soupira. À peine Martin avait-il quitté la pièce que le regard et l’exaspération de Laurent s’abattaient sur lui. Il s’y était attendu. Il avait senti sa désapprobation lorsqu’il avait dit à Martin de partir sans lui.

« Je ne veux pas en parler, Laurent. »

Mais Laurent, clairement, n’en avait rien à faire.

« Je suis rentré dans cette loge et vous étiez à deux doigts de vous sauter dessus. C’est quoi ton problème ? Qu’est-ce que tu attends de Martin ? Visiblement, il aimerait bien le savoir aussi. »

Yann serra les lèvres et se concentra sur le maquillage de plateau qu’il essuyait de son visage. Trop rapidement, toutefois, il n’en avait plus une trace, et plus d’autres choix que de faire face à Laurent. Son ami l’attendait toujours, adossé au mur qui lui faisait face, les bras croisés, le sourcil droit levé.

« Alors ?  
\- C’est compliqué.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui est compliqué ? Il t’aime, tu l’aimes, vous voulez tous les deux être ensembles, qu’est-ce qui est compliqué, bon sang ! Yann, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Tu es en train de tout foutre en l’air !  
\- Laurent, arrête, je ne fous rien en l’air. »

Laurent haussa ses deux sourcils dans une expression de totale ahurissement que Yann aurait sans doute trouvée hilarante dans un autre contexte.

« Tu ne fous rien en l’air ? répéta-t-il, estomaqué. Ce n’est pas l’impression que j’ai eu en voyant la tête qu’il a tiré en sortant de cette pièce ! Il était au bord des larmes, Yann. Au bord des larmes ! Martin ! C’est pas un chialeur ce gars-là. »

Le souvenir de Martin, en larmes dans son salon après qu’il lui ait dit qu’il ne l’aimait pas, revint comme une gifle cinglante. Yann serra les dents. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi était-il comme ça ? Pourquoi faisait-il autant de mal à la personne qui… qu’il…

Face à son silence, Laurent leva les mains au ciel dans un geste de pure exaspération.

« Yann Barthès, je te le dis souvent mais je ne te comprends vraiment pas. Qu’est-ce qui se passe là-dedans ? »

Ce fût trop. C’était trop. Le choc de voir Hugo embrasser Martin devant sa loge, la chaleur et la joie qui l’avaient envahies quand Martin l’avait presque étreint, se tenant si près de lui, lui répétant qu’il l’aimait parce qu’il le lui avait demandé. Son regard noir dans les miroirs, sur sa peau nue comme un fer chauffé à blanc, et sa question, avant même qu’il ne la pose, qui avait fait exploser des émotions si fortes, si violentes, qu’à nouveau, il n’avait réussi qu’à en être terrifié. Et maintenant, le regard accusateur de Laurent, son agacement qui lui rappelait qu’il n’avait eu de cesse, depuis des semaines, de blesser Martin.

« Je ne sais pas ! éclata-t-il dans un sursaut de rage qui l’impressionna lui-même. Je ne sais pas, okay ! »

Les émotions s’emmêlaient en lui. Un capharnaüm qui s’agitait, s’élevait et se muait en ouragan. Il ne savait plus ce qu’il ressentait. Tout était un maelstrom de sentiments trop intenses, qui le ravageait. Son cerveau eut un sursaut, et l’instant d’après, il avait jeté au sol la chaise de la coiffeuse, mais aussi les trois piles de livres qui y avaient été en équilibre précaire depuis les premières émissions de Quotidien. Pantelant, il observa le désordre, la gorge sèche, les yeux brûlants, sans un souvenir d’avoir jamais touché ces livres ou cette chaise.

« Yann, dit Laurent d’une voix douce. Calme-toi. »

Il essaya, en vain. Ses entrailles étaient trop nouées, ses poumons avaient oublié comme absorber et rejeter de l’air. Il suffoquait, de grandes inspirations bruyantes, qui lui remontait dans la gorge comme l’auraient fait des sanglots. Il réalisa qu’en quelques sortes, il pleurait sans larmes. De colère contre lui-même, de frustration, de douleur pour tout ce qu’il gardait à l’intérieur par peur des conséquences.

Laurent comprit son désarroi. Il fit un pas vers lui, puis un autre, lentement, comme pour ne pas le brusquer.

« Yann, calme-toi, répéta-t-il. Laisse-toi aller. »

Les instructions étaient contradictoires, mais Yann savait ce qu’il voulait dire. « Tu peux l’aimer. Tu sais ? Tu peux l’aimer. » Il étouffa un vrai sanglot entre ses mains.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je fais, marmonna-t-il autour de la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge.  
\- C’est à cause de Pierre, n’est-ce pas ? demanda Laurent, maintenant à quelques mètres de lui.  
\- Ne dis pas son nom, ne dit pas son nom. »

En cet instant, Yann avait honte de lui-même. Il voyait à quel point il était pitoyable dans le regard plein de sollicitude que lui adressait Laurent.

« Je sais que ça c’est mal terminé avec lui. Je t’ai vu après, Yann. Je t’ai vu pendant. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir su trouver les mots à l’époque  
\- J’avais honte, marmonna Yann. Je ne voulais pas te dire, tu n’y es pour rien.  
\- Non, je sais à quel point tu l’aimais, j’ai vu… je pouvais voir qu’il t’aimait moins et que tu l’aimais encore. Je pouvais voir que vous vous entredéchiriez. J’aurais dû faire quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas comment…  
\- Je ne te laissais pas.  
\- C’est vrai. »

Le silence s’instaura, entrecouper de la respiration de Yann qui reprenait un rythme normal, de même que ses battements de coeur. Laurent avait traversé les livres et la chaise qu’il avait jetés par terre. Il se tenait maintenant face à lui.

« Je n’ai jamais aimé personne autant que je l’aime. Pas même Pierre. » murmura Yann dans un sursaut de terreur.

Laurent acquiesça.

« Je sais.  
\- Je n’attends rien de lui. Il me donne déjà tout ce qu’il peut me donner. Il est… il est tellement bon, Laurent. Il est tellement…  
\- Yann, je sais. »

Yann inspira profondément, ferma les yeux pour masser ses paupières closes. Aveugle, il vit quand même l’image de Martin et Hugo dans le couloir, presque enlacés, paupières closes, s’embrassant. Il avait su aussitôt, en voyant l’expression penaude de Hugo sur le plateau, qu’il s’agissait d’une mise en scène ou d’un jeu absurde. Il connaissait le lien qui unissait Martin et Hugo, il avait toujours su que ce n’était rien de charnel, rien qui ne puisse jamais aller jusque là. Mais l’image avait laissé une empreinte profonde. Elle s’était marquée dans ses rétines, et il se sentait encore comme une plaie à vif. Comme si le choc de les découvrir devant sa loge n’était jamais parti.

Il savait pourquoi. C’était la peur, toujours. La peur tétanisante d’avoir mal à nouveau. De revivre les mois infernaux de la fin de sa relation avec Pierre. Ces mois qu’il s’était efforcé d’oublier et d’effacer de sa mémoire pendant des années.

« Je veux tellement être avec lui, dit-il, articulant mal, peinant toujours à parler à cause de sa gorge serrée. J’ai tellement mal quand je lui fais du mal, j’ai tellement mal de ne pas être avec lui... »

Laurent demeurait silencieux et il lui en était reconnaissant. Il avait presque l’impression de se parler à lui-même, et exprimer toutes ces craintes à voix haute lui était libérateur. Il pensait les avoir déjà toutes laissées sortir dans cette salle de détente en compagnie de Valentine la veille, mais visiblement leurs racines étaient profondes. Il avait suffi d’un baiser pour qu’elles reviennent le suffoquer.

« Mais j’ai tellement peur du mal que nous pourrions nous faire.  
\- Et tu vas t’arrêter là ? demanda Laurent, lentement. Tu vas laisser la peur prendre le dessus ?  
\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour la faire disparaître.  
\- Yann. Je t’adore, tu le sais, et je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir, mais je ne pense pas que tu craignes les bonnes choses. »

Laurent secouait la tête. Il se passa une main sur son crâne chauve, qui brillait de sueur depuis un certain temps.

« Martin part aux Philippines demain, près d’une ville assiégée. Il va risquer sa vie à des kilomètres de la France. Il pourrait se faire à nouveau tirer dessus et pire, il pourrait mourir.  
\- Laurent…  
\- C’est la vérité ! trancha son ami avec véhémence. La vie est précieuse Yann, le temps que vous avez aussi. Chaque jour que tu passes en sa compagnie pourrait être le dernier. Et tu le sais. Tu es allé le chercher à l’hôpital quand il est revenu du Cameroun ! Tu l’as eu au téléphone quand il y était ! Tu devrais savoir mieux que personne la chance que tu as de pouvoir aller le voir ce soir, de lui dire que tu l’aimes, et d’être avec lui. Tu penses que tu auras mal si un jour il te dit ne plus vouloir de toi ? Imagine seulement la douleur que tu ressentiras s’il ne revient jamais des Philippines et si la dernière chose que tu lui auras dit avant son départ c’est ‘bonne soirée’ sans même le regarder. »

Laurent reprit sa respiration. Il se frotta de nouveau le crâne, puis haussa les épaules.

« Tu sais quoi ? Merde. Fais ce que tu veux. » grommela-t-il avant de quitter la loge.

Abasourdi, Yann mit quelques secondes pour se remettre de son départ. Il demeura à fixer la porte de la pièce, à écouter le silence qui se faisait lentement, au fur et à mesure que le bruit des pas de Laurent dans le couloir s’amenuisait. Son esprit était comme anesthésié. Subitement, l’ouragan qui l’avait ravagé s’était éteint. Balayé. Il se sentit vide, épuisé.

Il termina de rassembler ses affaires, appela un taxi, mécaniquement, et quitta les bureaux de Bangumi à son tour. Les lieux étaient déjà quasi déserts. Il ne l’avait pas réalisé, mais presque deux heures s’étaient écoulées depuis la fin de l’émission. Il était tard, et dehors il pleuvait.

Le temps de donner son adresse au chauffeur du taxi, de se serrer contre la portière en silence, de s’absorber dans la vision de Paris, déformée par la pluie qui glissait sur la vitre. Les lumières de la circulation qui palpitaient, éclatées sur la pare-brise, et le bruit des essuis-glaces, par-dessus celui de la la radio. France Inter. Il soupira, s’efforça d’ignorer la voix de ces journalistes, trop las de les avoir entendu toute la journée.

Il pensa à Laurent. Il pensa à Hugo et Martin, s’embrassant dans le couloir, et son estomac ne se desserra pas. Alors il redirigea ses pensées pour apaiser le sursaut de terreur et d’angoisse qui manquait de revenir le submerger. Il se força à penser à quelque chose qui le rendait heureux, à quelque chose qui le détendrait.

Aussitôt, les souvenirs de cette réception de Noël, organisée par les équipes de Canal en 2014. Martin de dos, en train de fumer sur le balcon, engoncé dans une chemise bleue d’aspect faussement jean, que Yann adorait. Il l’avait suivi dans la pénombre, fuyant les conversations, fuyant les gens, qui ne le voulaient que pour ce qu’il faisait et pas pour ce qu’il était -- ne comprenant pas qu’ils ne pouvaient avoir l’un sans l’autre.

« Mais on se les caille ici. » avait-il grogné, agressé par le changement brusque de température.

Martin avait ri, de son rire de gorge, et Yann avait sourit parce qu’il ne pouvait déjà à l’époque pas s’empêcher de répondre à ses sourires.

« Allez, passe-moi une clope.  
\- Tu détestes le goût de celles que je fume.  
\- C’est Noël. » 

Martin avait continué de lui sourire, fronçant les sourcils d’incompréhension. Mais ils avaient fini par fumer ses cigarettes dégueulasses, et ils avaient achevés la nuit sur ce balcon plutôt qu’à l’intérieur, en se serrant l’un contre l’autre pour ne pas grelotter. Yann se souvenait de la musique étouffée par les portes vitrées, du bruit de la ville sous leurs pieds, et des lumières de Noël aux coins de ses yeux : rouges et vertes, tapageuses.

Assis dans ce taxi inondé par la pluie qui continuait, inlassablement, de noyer Paris, Yann réalisait qu’il l’aimait déjà ce jour là. Car il se souvenait de la chaleur et de l’odeur de sa peau -- pourquoi avait-il arrêté de porter ce parfum ? Yann l’aimait bien, c’était celui qu’il portait aussi le jour où ils s’étaient rencontrés. Il se souvenait des moindres détails de son visage, bien qu’ils ne se soient pas beaucoup regardés, bien qu’il ait fait sombre. Il se souvenait des moindres détails de leur conversation, mais aussi des silences, et de la façon dont Martin avait ri, plusieurs fois, sans pourtant comprendre la moitié de ses blagues.

Le souvenir le réchauffait de l’intérieur, comme s’il venait d’avaler une coupe de vin. Il papillonna des yeux, suivit du regard mais sans les voir, les essuis-glaces qui continuaient de tanguer. Tout à coup calme, libéré de ses angoisses, il réalisa le moment où tout avait basculé.

C’était bien avant le baiser sur le canapé de Martin, bien avant le Cameroun, bien avant cette fête de Noël. C’était quelques mois seulement après les premiers reportages de Martin pour le Petit Journal. C’était en Afrique du sud, dans cet hôtel où ils s’étaient étreints sans réfléchir, sans gêne, en se rejoignant dans le hall après des mois d’absence. 

C’était après qu’il ait confié à Martin qu’il l’inspirait et que Martin ait réussi à le convaincre de monter dans un avion pour la spécial Mandela. C’était Matin qui lui faisait des clins d’oeil dans les rues bigarrées de Johannesburg, qui lui disait : « Je suis si heureux que tu sois venu ! Es-tu heureux d’être sorti de ta zone de confort ? » avec le soleil dans ses yeux, le soleil dans ses cheveux, et le soleil sur sa peau, tannée, olivâtre. Et lui qui répondait : « Je suis heureux d’être venu. » plein de trop de mots qu’il ne parvenait pas à arranger en phrases, à prononcer. Plein déjà à rabord d’amour pour cet homme.

C’était ce jour-là au téléphone dans son bureau à Paris, où pour la toute première fois, il avait dit à Martin qu’il le faisait voyager. 

« Tu me donnes envie d’en faire autant, avait-il avoué, à demi-mot, en regardant les rues grisâtres de la capitale. Partir, parler aux gens.  
\- Eh bien fais-le, qu’est-ce que tu attends ? avait-il répondu, et Yann l’entendait, kit mains libres sur l’autoroute.  
\- Je ne suis pas un journaliste, encore moins un envoyé spécial.  
\- Et alors ? Tu devrais venir en Afrique du sud pour la spécial Mandela, Yann. Vient me rejoindre, vient parler aux gens aussi. Ça changerait de te voir dehors un peu. Ce serait différent.  
\- Martin, c’est de la folie.  
\- Fais moi confiance. Tu devrais trop essayer, sortir de ta zone de confort. Tu serais excellent. »

Il lui avait fait confiance. Il s’était assis avec des inconnus sous le soleil, il leur avait parlé, tendu son micro, et ça avait été bien. Et Martin l’avait taquiné dans les rues, dans les restaurants, dans sa chambre d’hôtel, poussé vers les gens avec des clins d’oeil, des encouragements.

« Fais-moi confiance. » 

Yann inspira brusquement, cligna des yeux, regarda le compteur du taxi qui tournait, la pluie qui brouillait le monde autour de lui. La voiture était arrêtée à un feu rouge, et le chauffeur avait éteint la radio. Tout semblait suspendu, si ce n’était pour le bruit de la pluie qui continuait de battre la carrosserie.

Il relâcha son souffle, comprit que c’était ça qu’il devait faire. C’était d’ailleurs la seule chose qu’il y avait à faire. Il ne pouvait pas contrôler le temps, il ne pouvait pas contrôler Martin, il ne pouvait pas voir ce qui leur arriverait dans un an, deux ans, dix ans. Il ne pouvait pas savoir si Martin le laisserait pour un autre, une autre, Hugo… il ne pouvait pas savoir. C’était ainsi. Il n’avait pas su pour Pierre, il ne saurait pas plus pour Martin.

Mais quand il lui disait qu’il l’aimait, quand il lui disait qu’il n’y avait rien entre Hugo et lui, et quand il lui disait qu’il ne le tromperait jamais, il ne pouvait que lui faire confiance. Avec ses sentiments, avec tout le reste. Car aimer, c'était prendre un risque.

« C’est comme ça que ça fonctionne, lui avait dit Martin la veille. Tu dois me faire confiance et tu dois te faire confiance aussi. » 

Il avait raison. C’était la même chose pour l’Afrique du sud, la même chose pour l’Ukraine quand il lui avait dit qu’il ne voulait pas tout de suite porter son gilet par balle, la même chose à la frontière syrienne, la même chose au Cameroun… Et ce serait encore la même chose aux Philippines. Lui faire confiance, encore et encore et encore, quand il lui disait qu’il reviendrait en un seul morceau et quand il lui disait qu’il l’aimait. La peur ne s'essoufflerait jamais, mais jusqu’à maintenant, Martin lui était toujours revenu. Il n’avait jamais rompu une seule de ses promesses.

Pourquoi romprait-il celles qu’il lui avait répété en criant et en chuchotant dans son appartement, sur le toit de Bangumi et dans sa loge ? Je t’aime. Je t’aime. Je t’aime. Attendant toujours qu’il lui revienne.

Yann réalisa dans un sursaut où il se trouvait, où Martin se trouvait, et où il se trouverait le lendemain. Que faisait-il ? Laurent avait raison ; il était en train de tout foutre en l’air.

Le coeur battant, il se pencha vers le chauffeur pour lui donner une autre adresse :

« J’ai changé d’avis. »

L’homme grommela mais modifia immédiatement sa trajectoire. Les rues étaient presque désertes. Les bâtiments obscurs défilèrent, les lampadaires défectueux, emmêlés dans les gouttes de pluie qui ruisselaient encore sur la vitre. Yann avait l’impression que sa cage thoracique allait se briser sous les accoups de son coeur. Il se sentait tendu près à craquer, et chacun de ses muscles, crispé, lui faisait mal. Pourquoi la voiture ne roulait-elle pas plus vite ? Pourquoi des feux rouges ? Pourquoi ne les grillait-il pas ? Les rues étaient vides.

Il abandonna le contenu de son porte-monnaie sur son siège, ouvrit la portière pour la claquer tout de suite derrière lui, ignorant les cris de protestation du chauffeur. La pluie était glacée sur sa peau et il fût aussitôt aveuglé. Il retira ses lunettes, essuya ses yeux qui ne voyaient plus que des silhouettes floues, vaguement lumineuses à travers le brouillard de la myopie et de l’eau.

Ses vêtements lui collaient déjà à la peau, et une partie de lui se demanda ce qu’il faisait, s’il avait perdu l’esprit. Mais l’autre avait déjà ordonné à son corps de se mettre à bouger, et il marchait vite, courut bientôt, le sang contre ses tempes au rythme de ses pas, de sa respiration qui lui échappait en bouffées bruyantes et pénibles.

Il pensait à Martin, brillant de sueur sur cette même route des jours plus tôt. Tacheté de soleil, fumant frénétiquement dans la chaleur. Il pensait à Martin dans sa loge, qui lui embrassait le visage et lui disait qu’il aimait le voir porter ses vêtements. Il pensait à Martin, endormi sur son épaule, ses yeux cernés clos et ses longs cils que le soleil dorait. Il sanglotait aussi, mais peut-être n’était-ce que la pluie. Alors il marchait plus vite et le ciel terminait de pleurer pour lui toutes les larmes qu’il ne savait plus trop comment verser.

Enfin, l’immeuble. Il n’y avait pas de code ; le boitier était abîmé depuis des mois. Il ignora l’ascenseur, trébucha dans les escaliers, trempé, ruisselant sur les carreaux, laissant des traces noirâtres dans les couloirs.

Enfin.

Il frappa trois coups contre la porte, retint son souffle. 

Rien.

Il frappa à nouveau, plus fort, vérifia le numéro de porte, pour être certain de ne pas cogner chez les voisins. Et au moment où il leva à nouveau le poing pour frapper encore, le battant s’écarta sur le visage ensommeillé, hébété de Martin. Sa tignasse bordélique, ses yeux à demi-clos, en boxer et t-shirt trop grand et élimé. Yann comprit que son monde venait de réapprendre à tourner.

« Yann ? » lâcha-t-il, éberlué.

Yann entoura sa nuque de ses bras, colla sa peau gelée contre la sienne, et l’embrassa, fort, jusqu’à ce que Martin gémisse, lui réponde avec la même ardeur, termine de consumer tout ce qu’il n’avait pas encore brûler en lui. Et pour la première fois, Yann le laissa faire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je cherchais une jolie citation sur la nécessité de prendre le risque d'aimer, mais il y en a des millions et je n'aurais jamais posté ce chapitre si j'avais commencé à faire le trie.
> 
> À nouveau, merci pour tous vos beaux commentaires, suggestions, réactions et conseils ! Dès que j'ai une baisse de régime je m'en vais vous lire, je vous aime <3


	11. Chapitre 11

Pendant un instant, Martin crut que les coups frappés contre sa porte étaient des explosions. Il se réveilla en sursaut, hagard, et mit quelques secondes pour réaliser qu’il se trouvait dans son lit, dans son appartement, et qu’aucune guerre n’avait encore lieu dans les rues de Paris. Un réveil qui en somme, ressemblait à tous les autres depuis le Cameroun. Il ne se souvenait pas du moment où il s’était endormi. Il s’était longuement tourné et retourné contre ses oreillers, pensant ne jamais trouver le sommeil. Mais il semblerait que ce dernier avait tout de même fini par l’emporter.

Il se leva lentement, en vérifiant l’heure sur son téléphone -- minuit. Qui pouvait bien cogner sur sa porte à une heure pareille ? Tous ses proches savaient qu’il avait un avion à prendre tôt le lendemain. Si c’était Hugo il lui claquerait la porte au nez. Il n’était pas d’humeur à faire face à ses excuses, encore moins à faire preuve de magnanimité. 

Il se traîna dans son salon sans prendre le temps d’allumer la lumière, se heurta à sa table basse et grommela un chapelet d’injures lorsque les coups contre sa porte reprirent.

« J’arrive, j’arrive. » marmonna-t-il en atteignant enfin l’entrée.

Il ouvrit la porte pour découvrir… Yann. Yann, trempé jusqu’aux os, l’air un peu fou. C'eût le mérite de terminer de le réveiller. Abasourdi, il contempla la silhouette grelottante sur son paillasson sans trop savoir quoi faire.

« Yann ? »

Yann respira comme s’il avait retenu son souffle pendant des heures, pendant une éternité. Et, sans dire un mot, il s’agrippa à son t-shirt et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Stupéfait, Martin referma ses bras autour de lui par réflexe, déséquilibré un instant par son poids. Les vêtements de Yann se collèrent à la peau nue de ses bras, et il sentit l’humidité qu’absorbaient ses propres habits. Il grogna de surprise, de froid, mais son cerveau se refusa à lâcher prise.

C’était un baiser violent, teinté de désespoir, qui les laissa tous deux pantelants. Martin tenta de le canaliser avec douceur, en encadrant le visage gelé de Yann entre ses mains, mais ses tentatives furent vaines. Yann le dévorait. Il lui mordait les lèvres, explorait sa bouche avec avidité, et s’agrippait à lui avec force, lui coupant la circulation.

« Yann... » tenta Martin lorsqu’il s’écarta enfin pour reprendre son souffle.

Mais Yann ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase. Il le poussa dans le couloir, fort contre l’un des murs de l’entrée -- si fort que la porte se referma sous le choc, claquant dans le silence du bâtiment. Étourdi, Martin perdit les mots qu’il avait tenté de prononcer, et Yann l’embrassa encore, avec cette même intensité, mais une violence qui se calmait lentement, qui s'apaisait contre lui comme des vagues se brisant sur un rivage. Martin le garda proche malgré ses habits humides, malgré sa peau que la pluie avait glacée, et le serra contre lui. Il sentait chez Yann, dans ce presque désespoir, un désir d’être rassuré, alors il répondait calmement à ses assauts, avec une étreinte qu’il voulait tendre et qui, il l’espérait, exprimait toute la force des sentiments qu’il avait pour lui.

Lentement, le baiser se fit plus doux, Yann se laissa faire. Martin l’embrassa tendrement, en caressant son visage qu’il encadrait toujours de ses mains. Contre lui, le présentateur se réchauffait, et il embrassa la pointe de son nez, encore froide et mouillée.

« Yann…, souffla-t-il contre sa peau.  
\- Je suis tellement désolé pour tout le mal que je t’ai fait, murmura-t-il, frénétiquement. Mais c’est fini maintenant. Je veux être avec toi. Je ne pourrais jamais vivre avec moi-même si je te laissais partir sans te dire que je veux être avec toi. Je veux être avec toi. »

Ses yeux s’éclairèrent d’un gris pénétrant le temps du passage d’une voiture en contre-bas, les phares illuminant un instant l’appartement obscur. Dans un flash Martin vit ainsi ses traits avec netteté. Ses yeux gonflés, ses lèvres que leurs baisers avaient rougies, ses cheveux écrasés sur son front, rendus presque noirs par la pluie.

« Je suis terrifié, avoua Yann. Je ne pourrais jamais cesser de croire que je ne suis pas assez pour toi.  
\- Yann, tu sais que c’est faux, protesta Martin en cherchant à nouveau ses yeux dans la pénombre. Je te l’ai dit.  
\- Non je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas. Mais je veux te croire quand tu me dis que tu m’aimes. Je veux te faire confiance. Parce que… parce que je veux être avec toi, je ne supporte pas l’idée de ne pas être avec toi et c’est juste, c’est juste ridicule, n’est-ce pas ? »

Yann émit un petit rire; un rire qui semblait ne pas trop savoir quoi choisir entre joie et amertume.

« Je veux être avec toi et je sais que tu le veux aussi, et tout est si simple, si évident. Mais je complique tout bêtement.  
\- La peur n’est pas simple, Yann, et tu le sais. Aimer, ce n’est pas simple non plus. »

Inexplicablement, la gorge de Martin se nouait. Il savait que c’était à cause de Yann, à cause des paroles qu’il prononçait, et parce qu’il l’avait enfin dans ses bras. Il savait aussi que c’était à cause des souvenirs qui remontaient à ses propres mots. Les souvenirs des migrants morts en mer, défigurés par l’océan, et des familles en larmes sur les rivages de Lampedusa. La première fois qu’il avait réellement compris le sens du mot « tragédie ». La première fois qu’il avait compris qu’en endossant ce rôle d’envoyé spécial, il serait obligé de les regarder afin de les rapporter. De contempler les ténèbres, espérant que son regard ne lui serait pas rendu.

Quel serait le nombre de ces tragédies humaines si aimer était plus simple ? Si la peur ne l’accompagnait pas ainsi, comme la deuxième face d’une même pièce ?

« Je t’aime. » répéta-t-il lentement, parce qu’il savait que bien que ce soit la seule chose qu’il puisse faire, c’était aussi la meilleure.

Le souffle de Yann se coupa de façon tout à fait audible, puis il sembla le retrouver, et Martin put voir qu’il souriait malgré l’absence de lumière. Yann se pencha pour l’embrasser à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, un baiser doux, qui prenait son temps, qui les fit trembler de concert, fit palpiter tout le corps de Martin comme si chaque parcelle de lui se mettait à danser.

Ils s’embrassèrent un nombre incalculable de fois, sans reprendre leur souffle, jusqu’à ce que la tête de Martin se mette à tourner à cause du manque d’oxygène. Yann était maintenant une fournaise contre lui, ce qui rendait ses vêtements trempés entre leurs deux corps encore plus inconfortables.

« Allez viens, dit-il en le tirant gentiment par la main. Je vais te donner des vêtements secs. » 

Il l’emmena jusqu’à sa chambre, heurtant une nouvelle fois la table basse dans une série d’injures, ce qui fit rire Yann aux éclats.

« Rhô Martin, quand même.  
\- Arrête, c’est pas facile de se diriger dans le noir.  
\- Justement, tu n’as pas payé ta facture d’électricité, ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu n’allumes pas la lumière quand t’es chez toi ?  
\- Peut-être parce qu’il est minuit et que comme toutes personnes respectables, moi, je dors à cette heure-ci.  
\- Ce n’est pas à moi que tu feras croire que tu te couches toujours avant minuit, Martin Jean Weill. » 

Pour faire plaisir à Yann, Martin alluma la lampe de sa chambre et ils purent enfin se regarder sans le rempart de la pénombre. Ils se sourirent, incontrolablement, les mains toujours liées. Martin ne parvint pas à lâcher Yann. Il le tira à travers la pièce jusqu’à son armoire, de laquelle il extirpa des vêtements propres.

« Oh mais c’est mon t-shirt !  
\- Ah ? Je me disais bien que je l’avais pas acheté celui-là. Tu as dû l’oublier un soir en venant ici. »

Yann roula des yeux.

« Est-ce qu’on parle du fait que j’ai des vêtements chez toi ?  
\- Pas si on ne parle pas de notre amitié très platonique.  
\- C’est bien ce que je me disais. »

Yann souriait, les yeux brillants, et de le voir ainsi, si près de lui, heureux, rempli Martin d’un bonheur si grand qu’il pensa que son corps ne serait à l’avenir plus jamais capable de ressentir la moindre tristesse. Il déposa les vêtements sur son lit et sans afficher la moindre honte, Yann commença à se dévêtir sous ses yeux.

« Hey !  
\- Quoi ? »

Martin fit mine de se détourner mais le présentateur riait. Sans prévenir, il glissa ses bras autour de lui, appuya son visage contre sa nuque. Martin frémit violemment, car il sentait à travers son t-shirt sa peau nue. Il était brûlant, comme enfiévré, et dans son dos son coeur pulsait doucement, presque au même rythme que le sien. Ils restèrent un instant, à écouter leurs respirations ainsi que la pluie qui tombait toujours dehors.

« Je suis vraiment heureux, murmura Yann.  
\- Moi aussi. »

Yann sourit puis lui embrassa la nuque, un minuscule baiser qui déclencha pourtant une série d’étincelles sous sa peau. Le souffle court, Martin ferma les yeux. Il avait l’impression d’être saoul -- son cerveau était dans ce même état cotonneux, chaud et euphorique. Il ne put retenir son gémissement lorsque Yann glissa ses mains sous le tissus de ses vêtements pour lui caresser les hanches, le ventre. Les attouchements allaient directement vers son érection naissante par vagues de chaleur, et il s’étonna de sa sensibilité. Ce n’était que des caresses innocentes, mais déjà il tremblait d’excitation, étourdi par le sang qui désertait son cerveau.

« Yann. » grogna-t-il incontrôlablement, lorsque la main de Yann descendit jusqu’à l’élastique de son boxer.

Le présentateur ne dit rien mais ralentit sa descente, s’attarda sur ses hanches, son abdomen, le début de son aine. Ses doigts laissaient sur lui une empreinte brûlante, comme l’aurait fait la flamme d’une bougie, placée trop près de sa peau.

« Laisse-moi. » murmura Yann et sa voix était si rauque, brisée, tremblante.

Martin étouffa un gémissement et ses hanches bougèrent d’elles-mêmes, partant à la rencontre de l’excitation de Yann, dure et brûlante contre ses fesses. Ils grognèrent de concert, et Martin vit noir quelques instants. De sentir Yann qui le voulait autant… Il voulut parler mais il oublia les paroles qu’il cherchait à prononcer aussi vite qu’elles lui étaient venues. Yann avait glissé sa main dans son boxer et ses doigts maintenant se refermaient autour de lui. Martin arrêta de respirer, traversé par un véritable éclair de plaisir, un raz-de-marré voluptueux qui le fit renverser la tête en arrière, offrir sa nuque que Yann s’empressa d’embrasser.

Il entendit sa voix comme s'il parlait, mais peut-être ne disait-il rien, peut-être que tout se passait dans sa tête. Ce n’était de toutes les façons sans doute rien d’important ; juste le nom de Yann qu’il répétait, encore et encore, parce que c’était la seule chose cohérente qui lui venait.

Yann le caressa lentement, un mouvement de va-et-vient qui le fit haleter, le rendit aveugle à cause du manque d'oxygène. Il venait à sa rencontre, se frottait contre son érection qu’il sentait plus dure que jamais derrière lui. Et Yann étouffait ses propres gémissements dans son cou, en lui mordant l’épaule, la nuque, tandis que son autre main continuait son chemin sur son torse.

Les jambes de Martin tremblèrent lorsqu’elle effleura ses tétons, s’y attarda. Il s’appuya encore plus contre Yann qui sous son poids manqua de trébucher.

« Hm, souffla-t-il en lui embrassant la nuque. Ça ne va pas marcher, Martin. Je ne peux pas te porter. »

Il le caressait toujours, avec une lenteur frustrante, mimant la nonchalance. Martin grogna, les paupières mi-closes, pantelant.

« Lit. » articula-t-il dans un souffle.

Yann le relâcha et se fût comme une bouffée d’air froid, un manque. Aussitôt, il se retourna pour l’enlacer, pour l’embrasser. Il le sentit sourire contre sa bouche.

« Sur le lit, Martin. » dit le présentateur entre deux baisers.

Il riait doucement, un rire bas, aussi enroué que sa voix, et qui rendait Martin toutes choses. Et aussi la façon dont il le tenait, une bras glissé autour de sa taille.

« Toi d’abord.  
\- Tu es insupportable, soupira Yann en l’embrassant encore.  
\- Hm. Pas autant que toi, je t’assure.  
\- Nous sommes faits l’un pour l’autre, alors.  
\- Bien sûr que nous sommes faits l’un pour l’autre. »

Yann lui sourit, et ses yeux étaient si bleus, si lumineux, et ses tempes se creusaient de rides, et tout son visage lui souriait aussi. Martin le tira jusqu’au lit sur lequel ils se laissèrent tomber, enlacés, s’embrassant à en avoir les lèvres douloureuses. Maintenant qu’il lui faisait face, Martin pouvoir voir toute la peau blanche et découverte du torse de Yann, et il y baladait ses mains, inlassablement, caressant tout ce qui était à porter, laissant sur son chemin des nuées de frissons. 

Yann l’obligea à retirer son propre t-shirt en repassant ses paumes brûlantes sur son ventre, sa poitrine, et il embrassa soigneusement chaque grain de beauté, laissant à nouveau ses mains descendre jusqu’à son érection. Martin grogna lorsqu’il le toucha une nouvelle fois, renversa la tête sur les oreillers, et Yann revint l’embrasser, s’attardant sur le creux de sa gorge, remontant jusqu’à sa pomme d’Adam.

Chaque geste était lent, intoxicant, et Martin avait la gorge rauque à force de grognements quand Yann le libéra enfin de son dernier vêtement. Il le chercha près de lui sans le trouver, à tâtons, jusqu’à réaliser qu’il se tenait entre ses jambes écartées, les lèvres à quelques centimètres de son sexe gorgé de sang. Martin pensa qu’il allait venir ainsi, simplement à le regarder. Ses yeux devenus noirs, ses lèvres gonflées, et ses cheveux ébouriffés autour de son visage rouge, brillant de sueur.

« Yann… » soupira-t-il avant de s’étouffer sur un cri inarticulé lorsque Yann l’enveloppa doucement de sa bouche.

Il s’agrippa à lui, plongea ses doigts dans les mèches de cheveux grisonnantes, et oublia où il se trouvait. Paris et le reste du monde s'évanouirent. C’était trop. Beaucoup trop. Toutes ses synapses se révoltaient, dysfonctionnaient. Il chercha frénétiquement de l’air sans le trouver, et il sentit à l’intérieur de lui les gémissements de Yann autour de son sexe, comme des aiguilles de plaisir dans son bas ventre.

Il vint brusquement. L’orgasme déferla ; une décharge, la fin du monde et le recommencement tout à la fois. Quand Martin reprit ses esprits, l’univers mit un certain temps avant de se remettre à tourner correctement autour de lui. Il se sentit lourd, comme s’il venait de s’écraser et que tout le ciel le pressait au sol. Yann était allongé contre lui, traçant des arabesques sur son ventre nue.

« Je…, bredouilla-t-il en clignant paresseusement des yeux. Whaou. »

Yann rit et Martin se retourna pour voir son visage, son air un peu endormi, ses yeux qui le regardaient avec tendresse.

« Merci. » murmura-t-il en glissant une main dans ses cheveux.

Yann rougit.

« Je t’en prie. »

Martin se pencha pour l’embrasser mais le présentateur recula légèrement la tête avec une expression alarmée.

« Tu ne veux pas faire ça.  
\- Pourquoi pas ?  
\- Tu sais pourquoi. »

Yann haussa les sourcils et jeta un regard significatif vers son entrejambe. Martin savait qu’il rougissait, mais il s’efforça de faire comme si de rien n’était et il roula des yeux avant de l’embrasser encore, profondément.

« À moi, maintenant. » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Yann ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour protester, mais Martin ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Il avait déjà glissé ses doigts dans son boxer, prit son érection dans sa main, et le présentateur ne pouvait rien faire d’autre que grogner. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites, et face à son visage marqué par le plaisir, Martin sentit une nouvelle vague d’excitation le parcourir.

C’était la première fois de sa vie qu’il faisait ça à un autre homme. Il s’appliqua, s’absorba dans les réactions de Yann, dans les bruits qu’il produisait. Il l’embrassa, caressa ses cheveux que la pluie avait trempé, que la sueur humidifiait sur l’oreiller.

« Est-ce que tu aimes ça ? demanda-t-il doucement sans le quitter des yeux.  
\- Oui, souffla-t-il entre deux grognements.  
\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux.  
\- Martin... »

Yann haletait et quand il le regardait, ses pupilles étaient si larges qu’elles semblaient recouvrir tout le bleu de ses yeux. Il glissa sa main autour de celle de Martin pour le guider et lui montrer ce qu’il voulait. Il gémissait en se caressant, sans jamais détacher son regard du sien, et Martin en eut le souffle coupé, un nouveau vertige de plaisir.

« Comme ça ? » demanda-t-il la gorge sèche.

Yann acquiesça. Ses hanches, maintenant, venaient à la rencontre de sa main, et il s’accrochait désespérément à lui. Pour l’empêcher de se mordre les lèvres, Martin les lui lécha puis l’embrassa encore, força sa langue dans sa bouche. Yann poussait maintenant des sons de gorge qui se réverbéraient dans leurs deux poitrines. Martin contempla son visage ravagé. Sa bouche purpurine et l’abandon de ses traits relâchés.

« Tu es magnifique, murmura-t-il.  
\- Martin…  
\- Allez… vient pour moi. »

Il ne contrôlait plus les paroles qui lui échappaient. Mi-tendres mi-sexuelles, il les bredouillait contre les lèvres de Yann en le caressant plus vite, en le tenant plus fermement.

« Si beau, bredouilla-t-il sans réfléchir. Oh si tu savais tout ce que je veux te faire.  
\- Dis-moi, chuchota Yann sans cesser de venir à la rencontre de sa main.  
\- Hm… te prendre dans ma bouche… je veux… je te veux… je...  
\- Martin. » 

Yann soupira son prénom, et dans une dernière expiration atteignit l’orgasme, les paupières mi-closes, le visage échoué contre son épaule. Il demeura ensuite un instant à bout de souffle, et ils restèrent en silence, collés l’un à l’autre, jusqu’à ce que Yann s’éloigne un peu pour le regarder, un sourire adorablement hébété aux lèvres.

Intrigué, Martin regarda ses doigts souillés avant de les lécher, goûtant pour la première fois la semence d’un autre.

« Ne fais pas ça, soupira Yann en prenant sa main pour l’essuyer sur les draps.  
\- Et pourquoi pas ?  
\- Parce que j’ai besoin de quelques minutes pour récupérer. »

Martin roula des yeux, posa sa tête contre son torse, et se blottit contre lui. Pendant plusieurs minutes ils ne dirent rien et engourdi, ensommeillé par l’effort, Martin se sentit somnoler. Yann lui caressait distraitement le dos quand brusquement ses doigts se figèrent à l’endroit où se trouvait sa cicatrice. Instinctivement, il se raidit aussi.

« Désolé, dit Yann en reprenant lentement ses gestes.  
\- Ce n’est pas grave. »

Mais quelque chose, désormais, pesait sur eux, et la langueur post-coïtale avant laissé place à une étrange tension. Martin pouvait sentir dans les caresses de Yann une forme de retenue qui n’avait pas été présente quelques minutes plus tôt. Comme une crainte. Il soupira.

« Ça ne fait plus mal tu sais. La peau est juste un peu sensible.  
\- Pardon, murmura Yann.  
\- Tu n’as pas à t’excuser. »

Yann, pourtant, était clairement mal à l’aise. Mais pouvait-il lui en vouloir ? Ils n’avaient jamais parlé du Cameroun. Avec tout ce qui était arrivé dans leur relation au cours des dernières semaines, ils n’avaient au final jamais pu avoir la moindre conversation sur ce qui lui était arrivé là-bas. C’était de sa faute. Pour avoir ostensiblement ignoré toutes les mains que Yann lui avait tendues, toutes les ouvertures qu’il lui avait laissé pour en parler.

« Je sais que tu as pleins de questions que tu te retiens de me poser.  
\- Ce n’est pas mon droit de demander.  
\- Bien sûr que si, Yann. Demande-moi ce que tu veux. »

Yann prit le temps de réfléchir, sans jamais cesser de lui caresser le dos mais en prenant garde à éviter sa cicatrice.

« Comment vas-tu ? interrogea-t-il enfin. Est-ce que tu y penses souvent ?  
\- Ce n’est pas comme la dernière fois. Si c’est ça que tu demandes. »

La dernière fois. La Syrie. Yann se tendit quelques instants avant de relâcher ses muscles, s’obligeant clairement à se détendre. C’était pour eux deux un sujet sensible. Le Martin qui était parti en Syrie n’était jamais revenu. Parfois, il le sentait ressurgir au fond de lui. Quand dans les moments de joie où d’excitation il s’oubliait, se laissait aller. Mais il ne demeurait jamais longtemps. Il finissait toujours par s’éteindre, souffler par une nouvelle vague de morosité.

Les corps de Kobane, les ruines de la ville, ne l’avaient jamais quitté. Il ignorait pourquoi c’était cette tragédie là, plus que toutes les autres qui avait enfin eu raison de lui. Il avait plongé dans une puits d’angoisses et de cauchemars, dissimulant ses terreurs nocturnes, ses crises d’anxiété qu’il ne savait alors pas décrire, pas identifier, mais qui le gardaient dans un état d’appréhension permanent, qui lui faisaient croire à chaque instant qu’il allait mourir.

Yann ne lui avait jamais expliqué comment il avait perçu et compris sa détresse. Un jour, il était juste là, dans l’un des pires moments, le prenant dans ses bras, lui murmurant que tout irait bien.

« Mais j’en rêve encore, murmura Martin. Des cauchemars. Souvent. »

Ce n’était plus toutes les nuits. Il pouvait dire ‘souvent’ sans mentir, bien qu’il savait que Yann noterait l’approximation.

« Est-ce que tu as repris rendez-vous avec Claire ?  
\- Pas encore. Mais je le ferais en rentrant des Philippines. Je pense que j’en ai besoin. »

Claire était la psychologue que son médecin lui avait référé après la Syrie. Après que Yann lui ai dit que tant qu’il n’en verrait pas un, il ne serait plus considéré comme étant un employé de Bangumi. Depuis, ils se voyaient quand il en ressentait le besoin.

Il n’avait pas pensé qu’il serait nécessaire de l’appeler. Il avait pensé qu’il avait traversé le pire, que les cauchemars se calmeraient avec le temps. Mais il savait qu’il s’était montré irresponsable avec sa propre santé. Il aurait dû prendre rendez-vous en sortant de l’hôpital ; personne ne pouvait se faire tirer dessus sans en subir des séquelles. Personne.

« J’ai été con, soupira-t-il en embrassant la clavicule de Yann.  
\- Est-ce que tu penses que ça ira aux Philippines ? Je sais que les attaques ont lieu maintenant, mais ton départ est peut-être un peu précipité. On peut attendre quelques jours, Martin. Tu n’es pas obligé d’y aller. »

Martin reconnaissait le ton de Yann. Ce ton qui tentait mal de voiler son inquiétude. Touché, il se redressa pour le contempler, et Yann lui rendit un regard supplicateur. S’il te plaît, disait-il clairement. Ne va pas là-bas. Ne me laisse pas.

Le coeur de Martin se serra.

« Yann…  
\- Tu n’es pas obligé, répéta-t-il sans cesser de lui caresser le dos.  
\- Je sais que je ne suis pas obligé. Tu ne m’as jamais obligé à rien. Mais je veux y aller, et je ressens aussi une forme d’obligation. »

Martin soupira. Comment expliquer, mettre en mot ce qu’il ressentait ?

« Quand la manifestation a dégénéré, j’étais terrifié. Je ne voyais plus Paul, je ne voyais plus où est-ce que je me dirigeais. J’entendais des coups de feu, mais je ne voyais personne, je ne voyais rien à cause du gaz lacrymogène. Et quand j’ai été touché, j’ai vraiment cru que j’allais mourir là-bas. »

Martin se revoyait au milieu du chaos. Se rappelait de la douleur comme si elle était encore présente. Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Yann pour se raccrocher à quelque chose, et se concentra sur lui, sur son visage, son expression tendre et attentive.

« Adina et Cédric… ils m’ont juste… pris sous leur aile, emmené chez eux, soigné, protégé le temps que l’ambulance puisse arriver jusqu’à moi. Ils n’avaient pas à le faire. Adina à risquer sa vie lorsqu’elle est venue me chercher. Moi ainsi que toutes les autres personnes qu’elle abritait chez elle. Mais… mais ils l’ont fait quand même. »

Martin se souvenait du visage d’Adina. Brillant de sueur, souriant malgré la nuit percée de sirènes de police, d’aboiements, de pleurs d’enfant. Oublierait-il jamais ce visage ? Il ne le voulait pas. Tout comme les nombreux autres qu’il avait pu contempler au cours de ses nombreux voyages. Il voulait toujours les garder avec lui.

« La guerre… ce n’est pas juste un mot, chuchota-t-il, comme pour lui-même. Il y a des hommes, des femmes et des enfants dedans. Et ils sont comme toi ou moi même si on ne les voit pas, ne les entend pas. Nous l’oublions, bien que ce soit la chose la plus importante. Et il faut que quelqu’un parle de ces gens.  
\- Tu dois aussi penser à toi.  
\- Mais qui pense à eux ? »

Le regard de Yann ne se départissait pas de son inquiétude. Martin l’embrassa doucement, un baiser lent, qui ne se pressait pas, jusqu’à ce que Yann se détende un peu.

« Tu sais que je suis prudent, que je ne prends jamais de risques inutiles. Je serais prudent. Mais je ne peux pas ne pas y aller. Et au fond je sais que tu me comprends. »

Yann ferma les yeux, presque douloureusement. Il regarda ensuite le plafond, comme absorbé par les ombres qui s’y baladaient. Puis, à contrecoeur il déclara :

« Promets-moi que tu seras prudent.  
\- Promis. »

Et juste parce qu’il le pouvait, Martin ajouta :

« Ton inquiétude est adorable. J’espère que tu le sais. »

Yann sourit comme s’il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher, et le serra plus fort contre lui.

« Changement de sujet, déclara-t-il au bout de quelques minutes de silence. Si je ne prends pas une douche dans les prochaines minutes je vais mourir de dégueulassitude.  
\- N’importe quoi, pouffa Martin. Laisse-moi venir avec toi.  
\- Où ça ?  
\- Ben sous la douche, Yannick, où d’autre ? »

Yann se recula et haussa un sourcil comme pour lui dire « T’es pas cap’ », puis se leva du lit. Il savait très bien que Martin ne disait jamais non à un défis, et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à deux dans sa douche minuscule, sous le jet d’eau brûlant. Ce n’était pas la meilleure idée qu’il avait eu jusqu’à maintenant. Ils n’avaient pratiquement pas de place et devaient se tenir collés l’un à l’autre pour ne pas inonder la salle de bain. Mais c’était incroyablement drôle.

« Cette douche est une blague, grommela Yann en tentant tant bien que mal d’atteindre la savonnette.  
\- On ne peut pas tous se payer une salle de bain avec baignoir, monsieur Barthès.  
\- Justement, la prochaine fois on fera ça dans ma salle de bain, hein.  
\- Hm. J’aime le fait que tu prévois une prochaine fois. »

Yann ignora son commentaire avec tellement de soin que Martin en éclata de rire. Il prit le savon pour lui et s’amusa à le nettoyer malgré ses protestations.

« Laisse-moi faire. » murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

Sans doute sensible au ton utilisé, Yann finit par cesser de se débattre et sans dire un mot, ils se nettoyèrent l’un l’autre. Une lente et silencieuse exploration de leurs corps, rythmé par leurs respirations régulières, leurs battements de coeur, l’agilité de leurs mains, touchant et effleurant chaque parcelle à découvert. Martin eut l’impression de se mettre à nu sous le regard du présentateur, d’être décortiqué, sondé jusque dans les profondeurs de son âme. De tout ce qu’ils avaient vécu ensembles jusqu’à maintenant, cet instant était sans doute le plus intime, le plus révélateur. Et pourtant ils en avaient traversé des silences profonds, des regards déchirés.

Martin admira la confiance que Yann lui accordait malgré les peurs qu’il lui avait avoué. La vulnérabilité qu’il lui offrait ainsi, en tremblant à peine entre ses bras, en baissant parfois les yeux sous l’intensité de son regard. Martin lui prit doucement le menton pour l’obliger à lui faire face. Pour qu’il comprenne par ses yeux tout ce que parfois, les mots ne pouvaient exprimer.

« Qu’est-ce qui t’a décidé à venir ici ? demanda-t-il et le bruit de l’eau noya presque ses paroles. Qu’est-ce qui t’as finalement… poussé ? »

Yann ne répondit pas immédiatement et Martin douta qu’il l’ait entendu. Mais il finit par se passer les mains dans les cheveux, repoussant les mèches sombres qui gouttaient sur son front et déclara :

« Je ne sais pas. J’ai juste compris que j’avais tort d’attendre la certitude, d’attendre que la peur disparaisse complètement. J’ai décidé que si la solution à toutes mes peurs était de te faire confiance, que j’en serais capable. Après tout, je le fais déjà pour plusieurs choses. Alors pourquoi pas pour ça ?  
\- Merci de me faire confiance. » murmura Martin, touché plus qu’il ne pouvait l’exprimer.

Le sourire que lui rendit Yann était presque timide, et Martin l’embrassa juste parce qu’il le pouvait, comme ça, sans hésiter, sans craindre d’être repoussé. Les mains de Yann se baladèrent sur sa peau, vinrent se poser délicatement sur sa cicatrice, et au contact, si plein d’amour et de douceur, Martin trembla.

Plus tard, il finit à genoux face à lui ; une prière charnelle, paradoxalement plus pure et sincère que toutes les incantations qu’il n’avait jamais prononcé.

 

*

À quatre heures du matin, ils étaient sur le canapé à manger de la pizza surgelée, engoncés dans des sweats à capuche. Martin allongé sur les genoux de Yann pendant que celui-ci jouait distraitement avec ses cheveux, les pieds posés sur la table basse.

« Mon avion part dans exactement cinq heures, calcula Martin.  
\- Et reviendra dans exactement six jours, répondit Yann du tac-au-tac.  
\- Tu sais ce que je suis en train de dire. Je devrais dormir.  
\- C’est vrai. » 

Mais ni l’un ni l’autre ne fit mine de se lever.

« Tu sais ce qu’on devrait faire quand tu reviendras ? demanda Yann.  
\- Hm ?  
\- Partir en vacances ensembles.  
\- Où est-ce que tu voudrais aller ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Où voudrais-tu aller ? » 

Martin sourit. Ils ne partiraient pas en vacances à son retour. L’émission reprendrait, comme toujours, mais c’était plaisant à imaginer. Où amènerait-il Yann s’ils pouvaient partir n’importe où ?

« Au Japon. Qu’on y aille enfin ensembles. » 

Il n’eut pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir que Yann souriait.

« Tu me montreras tes coins préférés. Les maids cafés les plus louches dans lesquels je sais que tu aimes traîner.  
\- Ne projette pas tes désirs inavoués sur moi.  
\- C’est une réplique à la Macron ça.  
\- Urgh. Ne me parle pas de lui. » 

Martin rit. Il savait à quel point Yann détestait le politicien. Depuis bien avant qu’il ne soit élu président, depuis bien avant sa campagne présidentielle. Sans raison, Yann avait développé une grosse antipathie vis-à-vis de l’homme dès les premières interviews qu’il avait donné à la presse quand il était devenu ministre.

« Tu ne m’as jamais dit pourquoi tu le détestais autant.  
\- Je ne le déteste pas. » protesta Yann.

Martin leva les yeux vers lui et haussa les sourcils.

« Je… je ne le déteste pas, détester est fort. Je dirais plutôt que je ne l’aime pas.  
\- Pourquoi ? Avant même que tu ne le rencontres tu ne l’« aimais pas » déjà, dit Martin en faisant les signes des guillemets avec ses doigts.  
\- Il m’a toujours paru très égotique. Et le rencontrer n’a fait que confirmer cette impression.  
\- Hm. »

Martin demeura pensif un instant. Après l’interview qu’il avait donné de Macron quand ils s’étaient rencontrés à Las Vegas, Yann et lui s’étaient presque disputés. Il n’avait pas apprécié la familiarité de leurs échanges, il lui avait dit que ça ne faisait pas « sérieux », mais maintenant, avec le recul, il se demandait si la raison de son énervement avait vraiment été le professionnalisme du reportage.

« Est-ce que tu… pourquoi étais-tu si énervé quand je l’ai rencontré à Las Vegas ? Ta colère m’a toujours paru étrange. »

Yann détourna les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Après la douche il avait remis ses lunettes et Martin put voir, grâce à l’angle, que les verres étaient sales.

« Je ne savais pas vraiment, avoua-t-il à voix basse. J’étais juste vraiment énervé parce que ça se voyait que tu l’aimais bien. »

Le coeur de Martin fit quelque chose d’étrange dans sa poitrine et il ne put plus s’empêcher de sourire.

« Yann ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Est-ce que tu étais jaloux ?  
\- Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! »

Yann ne le regardait plus, et Martin maintenant, devait se faire violence pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Vraiment ?  
\- Arrête, je n’étais pas jaloux.  
\- C’est vrai que je le trouve drôle et plutôt mignon.  
\- Martin…»

Martin finit par se redresser, et prit la main de Yann dans la sienne. Il devinait la tête qu’il devait avoir. Ses cheveux ébouriffés, son sourire idiot, mais il ne parvenait pas à s’en soucier. Il lui embrassa le coin des lèvres.

« Allons dormir. »

 

*

 

Deux heures et demi plus tard Martin fut réveillé en sursaut par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il grogna, bougea, et se rappela de Yann, endormi nu contre lui. Aussitôt, il se demanda s’il lui fallait vraiment quitter ce lit, ces bras, cette ville. Un instant, il fut près à renoncer à tout le travail qu’il avait accompli jusqu’à maintenant juste pour rester auprès de Yann. Mais cette hésitation ne dura qu’une fraction de secondes. Il savait qu’il ne le ferait pas, et il savait que Yann n’approuverait jamais un tel choix, quelque soit son niveau d’inquiétude.

Alors il se retourna pour lui embrasser le front, mémoriser ses traits détendus par le sommeil, lui chuchoter une dernière fois qu’il l’aimait, et se leva à contrecoeur pour aller faire ce qu’il avait à faire. Yann, épuisé, ne se réveilla pas une seule fois malgré tout le bruit qu’il produisit en se changeant et en traînant sa valise jusque dans le salon.

Désireux de le réveiller, mais aussi de ne pas leur infliger des adieux trop émotionnels, Martin se contenta de laisser un mot sur la table de chevet ainsi qu’un double de ses clefs. Il fût incapable de ne pas regarder en arrière lorsqu’il monta dans le taxi. Mais seule la rue déserte, nimbée de rose et de bleu par le soleil levant, lui rendit son regard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Practice makes perfect. À force d'essayer je finirais par savoir écrire des scènes de cul mdr Le chapitre de fluff si fluffy que ça fait mal aux dents, pardon. J'espère que ça vous aura plu :D
> 
> On se retrouve dans une petite semaine pour... pour la fin, eh oui.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ce chapitre quelques précisions : M et Y s'envoient des SMS et je les ai retranscrit en mettant ceux de Y en italique et en indiquant l'heure à laquelle chaque message a été envoyé. Comme il y a un petit décalage horaire, les heures peuvent sembler un peu étranges au-début, mais il me semblait important de les indiquer. Après, tout devrait quand même rester clair si vous ne comprenez pas trop les heures aha

« Pardon de ne pas t’avoir réveillé. Tu semblais vraiment fatigué et je n’aurais jamais trouvé le courage de sortir si tu m’avais regardé et demandé de rester.

Je te texte dès que j’arrive. Tu me manques déjà.

Tinmar. »

 

*

 

**Vendredi**

(18:10)  
Bien arrivés à Dubaï.

(16:13)  
_Tu aurais dû me réveiller._

(18:14)  
La prochaine fois on petit-déjeunera ensembles, promis.

(16:15)  
_Combien de temps dure votre escale ?_

(18:15)  
4h. Heureusement que j’ai de la compagnie.

(16:15)  
_Courage !_

(18:15)  
<3 <3

(16:16)  
_< 3 <3 <3_

(18:16)  
<3 <3 <3 <3  
(18:17)  
Paul a vu que je t’envoyais des coeurs. Il est jaloux.

(18:17)  
_Pff._

**Samedi**

(12:01)  
Manille ! Il est midi ici. Quelle heure est-il en France ?

(06:05)  
_6h du matin…._

(12:06)  
Oups  
(15:30)  
Tu as bien dormi ?

(09:32)  
_Sans commentaire._  
(09:34)  
_À quelle heure partez-vous rejoindre l’armée ?_

(15:34)  
18h.

(09:35)  
_Soyez prudents. Texte-moi quand tu peux._

(15:34)  
T’inquiète.

**Dimanche**

(00:45)  
Il y avait une fosse remplie de corps d’enfants.  
(00:48)  
On a filmé cette femme qui pleurait en silence. Cette image me hante.

 

*

 

Martin posa son téléphone sur son ventre, scruta le plafond de la chambre d’hôtel sur lequel les ombres dansaient. Il luttait contre le sommeil, papillonnait des yeux, sursautait à chaque fois que sa tête dodelinait. 

L’odeur de la poudre et du feu avait imprégné sa peau. Malgré sa douche, elle demeurait. Il sentait aussi toujours celle du sang et de la chaire morte même s’il savait que ce n’était que son imagination. S’il dormait maintenant il rêverait des cadavres ; des petits corps recroquevillés dans une fosse immense, comme prêts à se lever à tout instant.

Il revoyait sous ses paupières lorsqu’il fermait les yeux le ciel que la fumé rendait laiteux. Les soldats en uniforme, serrant leurs armes contre leurs corps, progressant accroupis dans la végétation et l’herbe brûlée par le soleil et les combats. Il ressentait de nouveau cette appréhension, cette angoisse créée par l’attente d’une tragédie imminente. Puis les fosses, et l’odeur de mort, les rescapés agenouillés aux grands yeux hagards, couverts de poussière, incapables de parler à force d’avoir trop crié.

Il luttait contre le sommeil pour ne pas cauchemarder de ces images, mais en vain. Il s’endormait malgré lui lorsque son téléphone se mit à vibrer, le tirant agressivement de sa somnolence.

« Allô ?  
\- Martin ?  
\- Yann ? reconnut-il en se redressant, stupéfait.  
\- J’ai reçu ton message. Est-ce que ça va ?  
\- J’ai.. j’ai connu mieux. Mais pire aussi, ne t’inquiète pas. »

Dans le combiné, Yann inspira lentement comme soulagé, et Martin fût un instant étouffé par une vague d’affection à son égard.

« Quelle heure est-il ?  
\- Sept heures moins dix. C’est six heures de décalage, Martin.  
\- Tu me manques. »

Silence. Martin crut un instant que Yann avait raccroché, mais brusquement il l’entendit à nouveau respirer.

« Tu me manques aussi. »

Ému, il ferma les yeux pour savourer cet aveux. Il s’accrocha à son téléphone comme il se serait accroché à une bouée de sauvetage. Laissa la voix et la respiration de Yann chasser le souvenir des pleurs des familles en deuil, et le son, si particulier, de la Mort non loin.

« Paul et moi avons commencé le dérushage dès qu’on est rentré. On vous envoie tout ça demain.  
\- Ok. C’est quoi votre programme, déjà ?  
\- Il y a ce camp de réfugiés que l’on souhaiterait aller voir mais on n’a pas reçu d’autorisations. On trouvera une façon de se débrouiller et au pire on trouvera un autre camp. Ensuite on retourne à Manille pour le duplex de lundi.  
\- Ok. Soyez prudents.  
\- Bien sûr. Ne t’inquiète pas. »

La conversation était finie mais Yann ne raccrochait pas et Martin n’avait pas vraiment envie qu’il le fasse. Il se sentait seul et perdu dans sa petite chambre d’hôtel silencieuse. Il savait que Paul dormait dans la sienne, et il n’était de toutes les façons pas certain qu’il l’aurait rejoint s’il l’avait su éveillé. Il n’était pas capable de s’expliquer son trouble. Il se sentait désaxé. Les conséquences de la fatigue, du décalage horaire, de la chaleur et de l’humidité, et de tout ce qu’il avait vu et entendu dans l’après-midi. 

Il avait l’impression que la nuit qu’il avait passé avec Yann remontait à une éternité, qu’il avait été arraché au monde auquel il appartenait. Et le pire était la parfaite conscience que ce n’était pas le cas ; que ces deux mondes coexistaient.

« J’ai un dîné dans dix minutes avec Laurent et un partenaire, dit Yann doucement. Je vais devoir y aller.  
\- Ok. Écris-moi quand tu peux. J’aimerais te lire à mon réveil. »

Il se sentit immédiatement un peu bête de demander une telle chose, mais il n’avait pas pu s’en empêcher. Il s’accrocha aux bruits que produisaient Yann, tenta d’imaginer ce qu’il devait être en train de faire. L’imagina devant son ordinateur, lunettes au nez, cheveux en désordre, traits tirés par la fatigue.

« Franchement Martin, j’ignorais que tu pouvais être aussi fleur bleue, répondit-il et il y avait un sourire dans sa voix.  
\- Moi aussi. C’est juste… je ne sais pas ce que tu me fais. »

Un nouveau silence. Cette fois-ci, Martin pouvait imaginer la réaction de Yann. Il avait cette manière de sourire, timidement, en détournant le regard, à chaque fois qu’on le complimentait.

« Je vais essayer de t’envoyer des messages.  
\- Merci.  
\- Toi, essaye de dormir. Tu vas ressembler à un mort en rentrant.  
\- Je vais essayer. Dans ce grand lit vide de toi. »

Yann rit et son rire fit éclater des bulles de bonheur dans l’estomac de Martin.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser de cette facette fleur bleue de ta personnalité.  
\- Je sais qu’au fond tu aimes ça.  
\- Laurent m’appelle, je vais te laisser Roméo.  
\- Es-tu en train de dire que tu es Juliette ?  
\- Bonne nuit, Martin.  
\- Bonne nuit, Yann. Amuse-toi bien. »

 

*

**Samedi**

(22:54)  
_Je ne comprends jamais rien à ces dîners d’affaire. Pourquoi est-ce que je me les coltine à chaque fois ?_  
(22:57)  
_J’aurais pu rester à la maison. Terminer de lire le dernier Murakami. Nettoyer mes vitres. Tondre la pelouse._  
(22:57)  
_Pelouse que je n’ai pas._  
(23:24)  
_Une émission spéciale Youtube, t’en pense quoi ?_  
(23:24)  
_Je te jure que si tu me reparles de ton émission flûte à bec c’est fini entre nous._

**Dimanche**

(02:01)  
_Regarde cette vidéo ! [lien] Cette japonaise peut jongler avec un aquarium et cinq sabres. T’es pas cap._

(08:03)  
Yann, va te coucher.

(02:03)  
_J’essaye._  
(02:04)  
_Bonne journée._

(08:04)  
Merci :) Bonne nuit <3  
(16:47)  
On est rentré dans le centre de réfugiés en escaladant le grillage. On a filmé pendant une heure avant de devoir expliquer notre présence au personnel. Bizarrement ils nous ont laissé rester deux heures de plus sans autorisation.

(10:58)  
_C’est ton charme irrésistible._

(17:03)  
Tu as bien dormi ?  
(17:03)  
Tu as rêvé de quoi ?

(11:08)  
_De chiens._

(17:08)  
De chiens ?

(11:15)  
_Comment était le centre ?_

(17:15)  
J’ai vu pire.  
(17:15)  
Et le pire, c’est ça.  
(17:16)  
Mais t’as pas répondu à ma question. Comment ça tu as rêvé de chiens ?

(11:20)  
_Une maison à la campagne. Un chien._  
(11:21)  
_C’était un beau rêve._

(17:21)  
Est-ce que j’étais dedans ? :P  
(18:05)  
Yann ?

 

*

 

L’image de Martin apparut sur l’écran dans un flash, et Yann sentit immédiatement les muscles de son dos se détendre. Il n’avait pas réalisé à quel point il était stressé et anxieux. Il se blottit plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et tenta de contrôler ses expressions et ses réactions, voyant du coin de l’oeil les sourires narquois de Paul et Azzeddine. 

Il avait parlé à Martin par téléphone la veille, par messages dans la journée, mais de le voir ainsi était différent. Il lui apparaissait immense sur l’écran, visage baissé, concentré sur son téléphone. Il était presque minuit à Manille, et la nuit s’étendait sur la ville derrière lui. Yann entendit des techniciens faire des commentaires sur la qualité de l’image et sur la luminosité, envisager de lui demander de changer de place pour le duplex avant d’abandonner. Il était vrai que la lumière le délavait, lui donner un aspect malade, accentuait la fatigue de ses traits.

« Martin, est-ce que tu nous entends ? » demanda le technicien chargé du son.

Martin porta la main à son oreillette.

« Pas super bien, dit-il et effectivement, il semblait y avoir un problème sur la ligne car le son était jonché de crachotements.  
\- Et là ?  
\- Là c’est parfait ! »

Martin leva son pouce vers le haut.

« Je vous entends aussi parfaitement.  
\- Salut Martin, répondit Yann sans parvenir à réprimer un large sourire.  
\- Salut Martin, dirent Azzeddine et Paul à l’unisson.  
\- Salut les gars, ça va ?  
\- Tout le monde va bien mais clairement pas aussi bien que Yann, intervint Martha en montant sur le plateau pour déposer des documents sur la table. Il n’arrête pas de sourire.  
\- Martha ! »

Martin éclata de rire et Yann en oublia presque son embarras. Il dû sourire encore plus bêtement car il vit Martha rouler des yeux.

Il se sentait ridicule. Ridicule d’être si heureux de le voir à travers un écran, ridicule de ressentir cette lourdeur au coeur depuis qu’il s’était réveillé seul et qu’il avait compris que Martin avait quitté la France.

Il savait qu’il l’aimait trop, trop vite. C’était comme un raz-de-marré qu’il avait pendant des années tenté de retenir à l’aide d’un barrage de brindilles. Maintenant libérées, les vagues immenses ravageaient tout sur leur passage. Il ne savait pas comment arrêter le carnage, et dans de courts moments de lucidité, il réalisait qu’il s’ouvrait largement à la souffrance. Il réalisait qu’il faisait des plans, qu’il rêvait de choses, qu’il se laissait à imaginer trop vite, trop tôt, un avenir à deux. Alors, la peur revenait, mais heureusement, jamais trop longtemps. Le barrage, après tout, n’était plus.

« Où est Hugo ? demanda l’un des assistants-réalisateurs.  
\- Vincent est arrivé tout à l’heure, répondit Martha à voix basse. Je crois que je les ai vu ensembles près des loges.  
\- Ah, c’est vrai que Vincent est là ce soir. Hugo va être ingérable.  
\- Au moins Martin et Yann ne sont pas ensembles. Ces deux-là c’est pire qu’ingérable.  
\- Je vous entends. » commenta Yann en plissant des yeux.

Hugo finit par arriver, pile à l’heure où les répétitions étaient supposées commencer, bras dessus bras dessous avec un Vincent vêtu d’un t-shirt jaune fluorescent qui fit rouler des yeux le chef-opérateur lumière. Le comédien venait rarement en répétition et Yann compris, au sourire maladroit que lui adressa Hugo en s’asseyant face à lui, qu’aujourd’hui il était là pour le soutenir émotionnellement.

Ils passèrent rapidement sur les différentes rubriques, sur leur enchaînement et sur les différents lancements prévus par Yann. Les techniciens firent leur travail, arrangèrent lumière et son, et comme toujours, tout se déroula sans anicroche. La machine était bien huilée, tout s’organisait dans une ambiance légère et joyeuse qui laissait la place à la plaisanterie.

Yann passa la majorité du temps à répondre et envoyer des messages à Martin, observant avec avidité ses réactions sur l’écran géant. C’était une de leurs habitudes ; ils s’envoyaient des images drôles en rafales et participaient aux conversations en les commentant entre eux par messages. Plusieurs fois, il sentit le regard de Hugo sur lui mais ils ne s’adressèrent pas une seule fois la parole. Ce n’est que bien plus tard, lorsqu’il se redirigea vers sa loge, que le journaliste vint l’accoster.

« Yann ? Est-ce que je peux te parler cinq minutes ?  
\- Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais te décider à venir me voir, soupira-t-il. Je t’écoute Hugo. »

Hugo évita son regard un instant, se tritura les mains et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Son inconfort était si intense que Yann pouvait le sentir contre lui, comme s’il le touchait. Il le trouva à la fois amusant et gênant. 

Il n’était pas fâché contre Hugo. Il ne l’avait jamais été. Certes, il l’avait blessé, mais Yann était assez intelligent pour savoir qu’il était le seul responsable de la souffrance qu’il avait éprouvé ce jour-là. La seule chose qui lui avait vraiment fait mal était ses propres peurs et insécurités, et non Hugo et ses actions illogiques et irréfléchies.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas par où commencer, dit-il en riant nerveusement. Mais je me suis dis que je te devais probablement des excuses.  
\- Tu ne me dois aucune excuse Hugo, répondit Yann doucement.  
\- Je pense que si je… je sais qu’il se passe quelque chose entre Martin et toi. Je savais qu’il se passait quelque chose quand je l’ai embrassé devant ta loge. Je voulais te faire réagir, et je crois que je t’ai blessé. Je suis désolé. Je n’aurais pas dû me mêler de vos affaires. »

Bien malgré lui, Yann ne put s’empêcher d’être touché par la détresse de Hugo. Il n’osait toujours pas le regarder dans les yeux, et ses épaules et les traits de son visage étaient tendus. Yann soupira et posa une main sur son bras pour l’obliger à redresser la tête.

« Je ne t’en veux pas. Ce n’est pas à moi que tu dois présenter des excuses je pense.  
\- Martin est furax, répondit aussitôt Hugo en se mordant les lèvres si forts que sa peau vira au rouge. Il ne voudra jamais plus m’adresser la parole.  
\- Voyons, tu sais bien qu’il t’adore trop pour ça. » fit Yann mal à l’aise.

Il n’avait pas l’impression que c’était sa place de prodiguer ce genre de conseil, et ne savait pas quoi dire. Hugo avait clairement besoin d’être rassuré, mais Yann n’avait jamais été particulièrement doué pour ça.

« Tu ne l’as pas vu… il était tellement en colère. Il m’aurait frappé. Et sincèrement, j’aurais dû m’y attendre. Il est tellement protecteur lorsqu’il s’agit de toi. Il est tellement...»

Hugo eut une expiration un peu frustrée, agita les mains à la recherche d’un mot qu’il ne trouva pas. Il finit par hausser les épaules.

« Bref. Tu sais ce que je veux dire. »

Une semaine plus tôt seulement Yann n’aurait pas su, mais aujourd’hui, bien qu’il doive s’en persuader nuit et jour, il savait ce que Hugo sous-entendait. Son cerveau, traître, lui rappela la façon dont Martin l’avait regardé quand ils avaient pris leur douche ensembles, quand il l’avait embrassé jusqu’à ce qu’ils s’endorment. Et l’absence du reporter redevint, l’espace de quelques secondes, absolument insupportable.

« Je suis désolé, répéta Hugo. J’espère que tout va bien entre vous, et que tu sais à quel point il tient à toi.  
\- Je sais, murmura Yann en sentant le manque dans sa poitrine, douloureux et inconfortable. Ne t’inquiète pas, tout va bien entre nous. Mais tu devrais vraiment parler à Martin. Il est probablement moins en colère que vous ne le pensez tous deux. »

Hugo acquiesça lentement avec un début de sourire, visiblement soulagé.

« Je vais essayer quand il revient, mais je suis content de savoir que tout se passe bien entre vous et que j’ai pas tout fait merder.  
\- Tu n’es pas si important. » ne put s’empêcher de répondre Yann en haussant les sourcils.

Hugo prit un air choqué quelques minutes avant d’éclater de rire.

« Okay, j’accepte. Je le mérite. »

Ils se saluèrent et alors que Yann s’apprêtait à retourner dans sa loge, il jeta un regard derrière lui, vers Hugo qui s’éloignait dans le couloir. Vincent l’attendait et lui glissa une main au creux des reins lorsqu’il fût à son niveau. Il lui murmura quelque chose qui les fit rire, et Yann vit à la façon dont Hugo le regarda qu’il luttait pour ne pas l’embrasser.

Il les observa jusqu’à ce qu’ils ne puissent plus les voir, partagé entre attendrissement, jalousie et manque. Plus que jamais, il regretta avoir gâché tout le temps qu’il avait eu au cours des derniers jours avec Martin en apitoiements et atermoiements sur ses sentiments et leur relation. Il savait cependant que même s’il avait profité de lui au maximum, il lui aurait tout de même manqué avec la même force.

 

*

 

**Lundi**

(23:44)  
_Hugo est venu s’excuser pendant l’émission. Vous deux devriez parler._

**Mardi**

(07:34)  
Je suis vraiment en colère contre lui.

(06:55)  
_Non, tu ne l’es pas._

(12:56)  
Okay....

(07:00)  
_Tu sais qu’il a fait ça parce qu’il voulait t’aider._

(13:01)  
C’était stupide.

(07:01)  
_Hugo est stupide. Tu ne peux pas commencer à lui en vouloir maintenant pour ça._  
(07:02)  
_Est-ce que lui et Vincent sont ensembles ?_

(13:02)  
Pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes ça ?

(07:03)  
_Pourquoi est-ce que tu réponds à ma question par une question ?_  
(07:04)  
_Ils semblaient plus proches que d’habitude hier._  
(07:04)  
_Ou peut-être que j’ai juste réalisé à quel point ils sont proches_

(13:05)  
Pour tout te dire, je sais pas trop ce qui se passe entre eux. Mais il y a effectivement quelque chose.

(07:06)  
_Quand je les vois ensembles je suis un peu jaloux._  
(07:08)  
_Ça me rappelle que tu n’es pas là._

(13:10)  
Tu me manques aussi.

 

*

 

« Alors ? demanda Paul lorsque Martin vint s’asseoir sur le banc à ses côtés. Qu’est-ce que tu as acheté ? »

Il tenait dans une main un reste de glace pilée au sirop de fraise, dans l’autre une cigarette déjà à moitié consumée, et sur sa cuisse se trouvait son téléphone. L’odeur de la nicotine déclencha immédiatement un manque dans la tête de Martin, et à peine installé il chercha son briquet à tâtons.

Il fallait vraiment qu’il arrête de fumer...

« Juste deux trucs que j’avais repéré le premier jour, dit-il en coinçant une cigarette entre ses lèvres. Tu ne vas rien ramener ? »

Pour toutes réponses Paul haussa les épaules et prit une nouvelle bouffée de cigarette. Ils fumèrent en silence, tous les deux pensifs. Autour d’eux, les bruits tonitruants de la circulation et des passants, l’humidité lourde et intransigeante sur leurs peaux moites de sueur. Ils se tenaient sous un arbre, dans un square minuscule situé au bord d’une route et d’un marché duquel leur parvenait des odeurs multiples de nourriture. Face à eux, un groupe de fillettes s’amusaient à la marelle sous l’ombre des palmiers.

Paul déposa le verre en plastique qui contenait ses restes de glace pillée et prit quelques photos des enfants. Figé, attentif, doigt sur l’objectif et concentré à l’extrême comme s’il s’amusait à calculer la trajectoire des rayons de soleil afin de prendre le meilleur cliché possible. Martin, lui, observa les fillettes sans les voir, prit subitement par les réminiscences des enfants inanimés au fond de la fosse bordant la ville assiégée. Il se força à revenir à l’instant présent en battant vigoureusement des paupières, sentant son esprit glisser vers des terrains trop dangereux.

« J’ai hâte de rentrer, soupira-t-il pour meubler le silence.  
\- Je suppose que Yann doit te manquer, sourit Paul.  
\- Erm… pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? »

Paul prit son temps pour répondre, et écrasa son mégot sous le talon de sa chaussure avant de reprendre la parole.

« Martin, franchement, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir ce qui se passe entre vous deux.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu penses qui se passe entre nous deux ? demanda Martin, prudemment.  
\- Je sais que tu étais chez lui avant de venir me rejoindre à l’aéroport.  
\- Comment...»

Martin hésita une petite seconde avant de comprendre que Paul savait déjà tout ce qu’il y avait à savoir, et qu’il était donc ridicule de faire comme s’il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il voulait dire. Il soupira.

« Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?  
\- Je n’étais pas sûr, rit Paul. Mais je viens d’en avoir la confirmation. Tu semblais juste tellement plus heureux et détendu. Tu es toujours comme ça après avoir vu Yann, mais là c’était vraiment visible. »

Gêné, Martin baissa les yeux. Il ne pensait pas être aussi transparent dans son affection.

« Et puis, poursuivit Paul après un bref moment de silence. Quand tu étais à l’hôpital au Cameroun, tu as beaucoup rêvé de lui.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu parlais beaucoup dans ton sommeil. Son nom était le seul que tu avais à la bouche. »

Stupéfait, Martin ne dit rien. Il n’avait aucun souvenir de cela. Les quelques heures qu’il avait passé à l’hôpital au Cameroun était un embrouillamini de pensées disparates, un dépotoire d’images qu’il s’efforçait de ne jamais revisiter. Il ne se rappelait que de la douleur, infernale, rendue plus insupportable encore par la terreur qu’il avait ressentie. Effleurer à nouveau ces souvenirs fût assez pour le faire frissonner et il croisa instinctivement les bras.

Paul releva son geste d’un rapide coup d’oeil et comprit immédiatement son malaise.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te rappeler ces mauvais souvenirs.  
\- Ce n’est pas grave, répondit Martin en se forçant à la légèreté. Mais tu dis que je disais le nom de Yann dans mon sommeil ? Est-ce que je disais d’autres trucs ? »

Paul hésita, jeta un regard vers les petites filles qui venaient subitement d’éclater de rire près de leur marelle à moitié effacée. Quelques oiseaux s’envolèrent sur le ciel gorgé de lumière.

« Tu n’as rien dit d’autre, mais c’était suffisant…. La façon dont tu prononçais son nom… Je ne sais pas de quoi tu rêvais, mais tu parlais de lui en pleurant. »

Martin cligna des paupières, chercha sur le visage de Paul une indication comme quoi il se moquait de lui, mais son ami était sérieux. Troublé, il baissa les yeux et tenta en vain de se rappeler des rêves qu’il avait eu sur ce lit d’hôpital. Il refusait de se l’avouer, mais il savait exactement ce qui avait pu provoquer ses sanglots ; la peur de ne plus jamais être capable de revoir Yann. La peur de mourir dans ce pays étranger sans avoir jamais eu la chance de l’entendre rire à nouveau.

Il l’aimait déjà tellement sans le réaliser, en se mentant jour et nuit sur ses sentiments. Déjà ce jour-là, il savait inconsciemment qu’il était la personne la plus importante dans sa vie.

« Est-ce que vous êtes ensembles ? demanda Paul, doucement.  
\- Je… ouais, on est ensembles, murmura Martin en évitant son regard.  
\- Sérieux ? Ah c’est cool. Vous êtes vraiment faits l’un pour l’autre. Je suis content. »

Malgré lui, Martin sourit, et gêné, baissa les yeux. Le calme et la désinvolture de Paul le touchaient plus que toute autre réaction. La tranquille acceptation de son compagnon de route, son partenaire en témoignages de souffrances. Comme si de rien n’était.

Ils ne dirent rien et continuèrent de regarder les enfants qui avaient terminé leur jeu et s’éloignaient maintenant vers le marché en riant et en parlant fort. Des scooters se succédèrent, pétaradant joyeusement dans le brouhaha, et Martin inspira profondément les odeurs de fruits et de viande frie qui parsemaient les bourrasques de vent.

Il avait rarement des jours de liberté lorsqu’il partait en vadrouille à l’étranger, mais Paul et lui avaient filmé les trois reportages qui seraient diffusés sur les Philippines pendant le weekend. S’ils étaient encore présents c’était pour filmer les duplex, et au cas où quelque chose de majeur arrivait. Demain, déjà, ils rentreraient en France, et Martin n’avait jamais eu aussi hâte. Il s’en voulait presque d’être si peu intéressé par Manille et ses habitants, mais il était incapable de se concentrer sur quoique ce soit qui ne soit pas en lien avec Yann.

Il lui manquait avec une violence qu’il n’avait jamais jusqu’alors expérimentée. Et chaque jour qui passait, il souhaitait bêtement n’avoir jamais quitté ce lit où ils avaient dormi après l’amour, blottis l’un contre l’autre.

« Est-ce que tu as acheté quelque chose pour Yann ? » demanda Paul en désignant son sac plastique d’un mouvement du menton.

Martin se sentit rougir et le caméraman éclata de rire.

« Rien de spécial, juste la figurine classique.  
\- Un barrelman ?  
\- Je pense qu’il trouvera ça drôle.  
\- Et l’autre truc que tu as acheté ? Tu as dit que tu as pris deux trucs.  
\- Ouais, un aimant à frigo pour la collection de ma mère. »

Paul sourit largement, comme s’il venait de faire une plaisanterie.

« Un cadeau pour Yann et un cadeau pour ta mère. Les deux personnes qui comptent le plus.  
\- Arrête ! » grogna Martin en le jetant du banc.

 

*

 

« Yann ?  
\- Allô Martin, ça va ?  
\- Heu… ouais, est-ce qu’il y a un problème ?  
\- Non je… je voulais juste te parler quelques minutes.  
\- Okay… de quoi ? Est-ce que quelque chose cloche avec le reportage ? Est-ce qu’il y a un problème avec le duplex de ce soir ?  
\- Non ! Non, rien de tout ça. Je… je voulais… urgh, je voulais juste entendre ta voix.  
\- …  
\- S’il te plaît dis quelque chose.  
\- On va se parler dans quelques heures en duplex, Yann.  
\- Ce n’est pas la même chose.  
\- Et après c’est moi qui suis fleur bleue.  
\- Rhôo, désolé, ok ! Je savais que j’aurais pas dû appeler...  
\- Non ! Ne raccroche pas. Je ne me moque pas de toi. Enfin, pas totalement. Je suis touché. Je trouve ça… touchant.  
\- Quel vocabulaire.  
\- Tu me fais perdre mes mots.  
\- …  
\- Yann ?  
\- J’ai hâte de voir ton reportage. Celui d’hier était vraiment... Tu avais raison sur l’image de cette femme en train de prier près de la fosse. Très fort.  
\- J’ai senti dans ta voix que tu étais touché.  
\- Comment ne pas l’être ? Mais toi, comment est-ce que tu te sens depuis ?  
\- Ça va mieux. La vie continue.  
\- Et c’est la pire chose, pas vrai ?  
\- D’un côté oui. De l’autre, non. Je suis heureux de te revoir bientôt.  
\- Erm… je… Comment va Paul ?  
\- …  
\- Ce n’était pas une blague.  
\- …  
\- Martin.  
\- Désolé mais quel changement de sujet. Je ne m’en remettrais jamais de celui-là.  
\- Je suis sincère. Je me fais du soucis pour vous deux.  
\- ‘Comment va Paul’, mais Yann…  
\- Mais quoi ? Je m’inquiète. Je m’intéresse, je prends des nouvelles.  
\- ...  
\- Martin, je suis sérieux, arrête de rire. Comment va-t-il ?  
\- Il va bien. Il pense fort à toi. Il t’aime.  
\- T’es con. »

 

*

 

Yann était tellement absorbé par l’écran de son ordinateur qu’il ne put s’empêcher de sursauter lorsque le serveur déposa un café sur sa table. Confus, il observa la petite tasse fumante, le liquide sombre dont la mousse formait le design fin et précis d’une fleur, et il tenta de se rappeler s’il avait passé une deuxième commande.

« Offert par le monsieur assis près du bar, expliqua le serveur face à son air sans doute un peu perdu.  
\- Je ne peux pas accepter.  
\- Voyez ça avec lui. »

L’homme semblait blasé, comme s’il avait déjà vécu cette scène un nombre incalculable de fois. Il plaça son plateau vide sous son bras et s’éloigna sans un mot, après avoir, d’un rapide mouvement de tête, montré à Yann le fameux « monsieur assis près du bar ». Lorsqu’il le vit, le reconnut, Yann eut la sensation d’un tremblement de terre intérieur et fût pris de l’irrésistible envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Les mains tremblantes, les pensées bousculées dans un incompréhensible désordre, il rassembla rapidement ses affaires, débrancha son chargeur, l’enroula dans sa pochette, ferma son ordinateur. Mais trop tard, l’homme était déjà près de sa table, fidèle à lui-même si ce n’était pour l’absence de son trench-coat légendaire, avec sa masse de cheveux bruns en désordre que l’âge, le temps, le stress, avaient clairsemé aux tempes. Ce détail choqua Yann, le figea dans une stupeur indéfinissable, qu’il serait à jamais incapable d’expliquer.

« Bonjour, dit-il de sa voix toujours trop profonde, trop cassée, comme s’il n’avait jamais terminé de muer. Tu es vraiment la dernière personne que je m’attendais à croiser comme ça, dans un café. Est-ce que je peux m’asseoir ? »

Yann lutta longtemps contre le désir de refuser et avec une force dont il ne se soupçonnait pas la capacité, il acquiesça. Pierre répondit par un sourire, conscient sans aucun doute de son hésitation, et subitement, il redevint celui qu’il avait connu pendant des années, celui qu’il avait aimé. Ce sourire retirait à son visage les quelques rides que les dernières années d’éloignement et d’absence avaient laissé, faisait oublier le grisonnement de ses tempes. C’était un sourire toujours paresseux, qui ne savait jamais redresser ses yeux tombants, et qui creusait dans sa joue gauche une fossette qui avait longtemps soulevé le coeur de Yann, mais qui aujourd’hui laissait simplement en lui un profond sentiment de nostalgie et d’étrangeté.

« Ça fait vraiment longtemps, dit Pierre doucement, en s’abreuvant semblait-il, des traits de son visage.  
\- Est-ce que je devrais répondre ‘trop longtemps’ ? », ne put s’empêcher de demander Yann, incapable de museler son sarcasme.

Le sourire de Pierre s’élargit car ils s’étaient connus jusque dans leurs plus infimes détails, et il savait très bien que c’était son mode de défense favori, sa façon de voiler sa gêne et ses faiblesses.

« Il ne faudrait pas commencer ces retrouvailles par un mensonge. »

Et juste comme ça, il l’intriguait à nouveau, le distrayait comme il l’avait toujours fait, et Yann ne put réprimer un sourire. Il porta la nouvelle tasse de café à ses lèvres pour le dissimuler.

« Comment ça va depuis tout ce temps ? » demanda Pierre sans le lâcher une seule fois des yeux.

Il n’avait visiblement rien perdu de cette habitude de fixer les gens jusqu’à l’inconfort.

« Rien de nouveau, le travail, toujours, répondit Yann en faisant un geste vague vers son ordinateur maintenant fermé.  
\- Je ne me souvenais pas que tu aimais travailler dans les cafés.  
\- J’avais besoin de prendre l’air. Les bureaux sont seulement à quelques rues.  
\- Ah oui ? Je n’avais pas réalisé. »

Un silence. Rien d’inconfortable. Ils s’observèrent sans se dérober, sans honte, histoire de réapprendre l’autre et la danse qui lui était associée.

« Et toi ? tenta Yann.  
\- J’enseigne. Mais je commence bientôt une année sabbatique. Je veux voyager un petit peu. Ça fait plusieurs mois maintenant que je me sens un peu perdu, et je pense que prendre de la distance me permettra de me retrouver.  
\- Prendre de la distance par rapport à quoi ? »

Pierre sourit et dans son sourire, il y avait une pointe de nostalgie que Yann ne parvint pas tout à fait à comprendre. Il leva la main gauche jusqu’à son visage. Ses mains aux doigts fins, lisses de toutes callosités si ce n’étaient de celles attribuables au stylo. Son annulaire, marqué d’une ligne blanche, attribuable à l’alliance. Yann, dans un sursaut, pensa un instant que c’était toujours une trace de ce qu’ils avaient été, mais la pensée s’évapora rapidement.

« Ah, dit-il simplement, en comprenant ce que Pierre ne lui disait pas.  
\- Rien de trop violent, répondit-il en baissant la main. Mais je me sens désaxé depuis. Je pense que voyager me fera du bien.  
\- Peut-être. »

Yann ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter qu’il connaissait une personne qui voyageait beaucoup et qu’elle lui aurait sans doute répondu qu’il y avait de grandes chances qu’il emporte ses problèmes avec lui. Mais qui était-il désormais pour lui donner des conseils ? Et qui Pierre était-il, maintenant, pour qu’il lui parle de Martin ? Il y avait trop à dire et en même temps, rien. Absolument rien.

« Et toi, les amours ? » demanda Pierre, à croire qu’il lisait dans ses pensées.

Pile au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose de vague et de désintéressé, son téléphone se mit à vibrer. Il baissa les yeux pour découvrir un message de Martin lui informant qu’il était bien arrivé à Dubaï et que Paul s’était endormi sur lui pendant le vol, trempant son t-shirt de bave.

Il envoya un emoji en train de vomir avant de reposer son téléphone. Pierre, maintenant, lui souriait largement, comme amusé par une blague connue de lui seul.

« Quoi ?  
\- Ton sourire, dit-il simplement, énigmatique. Ça fait plaisir de revoir ce sourire.  
\- Quel sourire ?  
\- Est-ce que c’était un message de… comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Martin Weill ? »

Le coeur de Yann se gela dans sa poitrine. Bouche bée, il observa le visage de Pierre sans savoir quoi répondre. Celui-ci se contenta de rire aux éclats.

« Oh Yann, tu devrais voir la tête que tu fais.  
\- Je ne… je… comment… qu’est-ce que…  
\- Respire. C’était une question innocente, je te jure.  
\- Vraiment ? »

Pierre soupira sans cesser de sourire, et jeta un coup d’oeil par la vitre qui donnait sur la rue. Il faisait gris et terne aujourd’hui et les trottoirs étaient déserts. À contre-coeur, n’ayant rien à regarder pour faire durer le suspens, ses yeux revinrent vers lui.

« Je regarde Quotidien de temps en temps. C’est vraiment une bonne émission.  
\- Merci.  
\- Ce sourire que tu as fait, c’est le même que tu fais à chaque fois qu’il apparaît à l’écran. C’est celui que tu as fait quand tu as baissé les yeux vers ton téléphone. Et c’est un sourire que je connais bien. »

Incroyablement mal à l’aise, Yann détourna les yeux. Il sentait ses entrailles, son visage et sa poitrine, comme si un feu y avait été allumé. Il allait se consumer de gêne et de malaise.

« Ne sois pas gêné, je suis vraiment heureux de le revoir sur ton visage. Je... »

Pierre se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans un tic que Yann avait toujours trouvé adorable. Il se surprit à ne rien ressentir face au mouvement, à peine un soupçon de mélancolie.

« Je ne me suis jamais pardonné le mal que je t’ai fais. Je sais qu’il est bien trop tard pour une telle chose, mais je tiens tout de même à te présenter mes excuses. Tu ne méritais pas ça. »

Ils se regardèrent et, subitement, Yann se rappela de l’intensité avec laquelle il avait aimé cet homme, ces yeux verts qui le scrutaient avec un restant de tendresse et beaucoup de culpabilité. À une époque, il ne passait pas une journée sans penser à eux, sans penser à lui. Les excuses le touchèrent pour cette raison. Parce qu’il avait un jour aimé cet homme mais qu’ils s’étaient tellement déchirés, qu’il avait oublié l’avoir aimé sans souffrance. Qu’il avait oublié la douceur d’un amour naïf et confiant. Qu’il avait oublié que Pierre l’avait aimé aussi.

« Nous étions deux. Je t’ai fait souffrir aussi, je suis désolé. Et je suis aussi désolé pour ta rupture. »

Yann s’étonna de sa sincérité. Il ne ressentait aucune colère envers cet homme, aucune jubilation morbide envers la rupture qu’il venait de subir, à peine un soupçon de curiosité. Pierre eut un sourire triste avant de jeter un coup d’oeil à sa montre et de hausser les sourcils.

« Oula, je suis en retard moi, souffla-t-il puis, revenant vers Yann : Pardon, mais je vais vraiment devoir y aller.  
\- Il n’y a pas de problème. Et puis je crois que je vais moi aussi devoir retourner aux bureaux.  
\- Ça m’a fait vraiment plaisir de prendre de tes nouvelles.  
\- Moi aussi. »

Ils se sourirent, sans amertume, sans ironie, avec une simplicité complètement amicale. Pierre se leva, et il se leva à son tour pour saluer son départ. Ils hésitèrent un instant entre une bise, un serrage de main, une étreinte, et se décidèrent finalement pour un rien du tout plutôt qu’un trop formel ou qu’un trop intime.

« Il faudra qu’on se refasse ça un jour. Quand je rentrerais de mes voyages, peut-être.  
\- Oui peut-être, ce serait bien.  
\- Au revoir Yann, prends bien soin de toi !  
\- Toi aussi, Pierre. »

Pierre lui fit un dernier signe de main et tandis qu’il s’éloignait et quittait le café, Yann comprit qu’ils savaient tous deux qu’ils ne chercheraient pas à se revoir. 

Ils ne s’appelleront pas, ne se retrouveront pas. 

Ils venaient de se dire adieu, et étrangement, il en ressentit un profond soulagement. Il se sentit léger, heureux, fier et apaisé. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il se sentit libre.

 

*

 

(18:54)  
Bien arrivé à Paris !  
Est-il possible de décéder de fatigue ?

 

*

 

Le vol du retour de Manille fut presque aussi long et pénible que le vol d’arrivée. Martin dormit à peine dans l’avion, dérangé par les perturbations qui vinrent plusieurs fois secouer l’appareil, mais aussi, tout simplement, par l’inconfort du siège et par ses oreilles bouchées par la pression. Il avait beau dire qu’il pouvait désormais dormir n’importe où et qu’il était devenu un habitué des vols longs courriers, ces derniers demeuraient toujours incroyablement pénibles.

À peine avait-il mis les pieds sur le territoire français qu’il trouva la façon la plus rapide de rentrer chez lui et de retrouver son lit. Taxi, quelques embouteillages, un au revoir à Paul, une porte qui ne s’ouvre pas assez vite et enfin, un lit confortable, dans lequel il s’étale, se noie, s'endort.

Il ignorait qu’elle heure il était lorsqu’il était rentré, mais il dormit au moins trois heures aussi sourdement qu’une pierre avant de se réveiller sur une pièce plongée dans les ténèbres, et de sentir un autre corps, chaud et familier, recroquevillé dans son dos. Surprenament, si son cerveau s’alarma un court instant, son corps, lui, demeura détendu, comme s’il avait reconnu avant même que la pensée ne lui effleure l’esprit la personne qui se trouvait derrière lui. Comment ? Mystère. Le parfum, ou peut-être quelque chose de plus métaphysique, comme la familiarité de la présence.

Il se retourna pour faire face à Yann, qui papillonna des yeux à son mouvement brusque et lui adressa un sourire paresseux qui fit battre son coeur plus vite. Ils ne dirent rien un instant, et se regardèrent en souriant, heureux de retrouver l’autre à portée de main après ces longues journées de séparation.

« Hey, murmura Martin finalement en caressant la joue de Yann, recouverte d’un début de barbe grisonnante.  
\- Hey. » répondit Yann de cette voix grave et ensommeillée qui entraînait l’estomac de Martin dans des valses ridicules.

Martin se rapprocha jusqu’à ce que leurs nez se touchent et embrassa Yann délicatement, sans trop y toucher, jusqu’à ce qu’ils soupirent tous deux de contentement.

« Comment es-tu rentré ? Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu t’es faufilé dans mon lit pendant que je dormais. »

Yann baissa les yeux et des taches rouges apparurent sur ses pommettes.

« Tu m’as donné un double de tes clefs, lâcha-t-il pour seule explication.  
\- Je sais mais… tu es dans mon lit, rit Martin Tu es juste rentré chez moi pendant que je dormais pour te glisser dans mon lit. C’est un peu…  
\- Dis le tout de suite que tu n’es pas content de me voir. »

Face à sa moue boudeuse, Martin rit de plus belle, attendrie, ivre de bonheur. Il lui embrassa le bout du nez, glissa ses mains sous son t-shirt pour toucher la peau chaude et frissonnante sous ses doigts.

« Tu m’as manqué, murmura-t-il. Et je suis heureux de te voir. Aussi terrifiante soit la perspective que tu rentres chez moi pendant que je dors. »

Yann pouffa.

« Ne t’inquiète pas, je ne t’ai rien fait dans ton sommeil. Je crois que je me suis endormi aussi. »

Martin pensa à ce que Yann était en train de lui montrer sans lui dire. En se glissant ainsi dans son appartement pour se blottir contre lui, un acte impulsif et un peu stupide qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Un acte qui voulait dire, en quelques sortes : « Tu m’as manqué. » avec une force qui l’étourdissait. Il embrasa Yann, plus profondément, en glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux, en respirant sa peau et en l’aimant intensément.

« Dis-moi que je ne repars plus pendant au moins une semaine, supplia-t-il contre sa bouche.  
\- Tu ne repars plus, pendant au moins une semaine. » promis Yann en posant une main possessif sur sa hanche.

Ils s’embrassèrent sans se fatiguer, membres emmêlés, jusqu’à ce que Martin ne soit plus capable de dire par où Yann commençait et par où lui finissait.

 

*

 

Hugo prit sa respiration comme il l’aurait fait s’il s’apprêtait à plonger dans l’océan. 

Ça n’avait pas été difficile de trouver Martin. Il n’avait pas quitté Yann depuis qu’ils étaient arrivés aux bureaux ensembles le matin même, épaules se frôlant dans les couloirs, sourires aux lèvres. Il ne l’avait laissé que pour aller piocher des pâtisseries dans la boîte hebdomadairement apportée par une boulangerie, et il se tenait maintenant au-dessus des chaussons aux pommes, des brioches à la cannelle, des pains aux amandes et à la pistache, l’air pensif, comme s’il allait prendre la décision la plus importante de sa vie.

Hugo l’observa un instant à distance, n’ayant pas eu l’occasion de vraiment le voir depuis son retour. Il semblait fatigué, mais rien de particulièrement alarmant. Son regard était vif, sa bouche souriait facilement.

Allez, se dit-il en inspirant à nouveau et en s’efforçant de lever un pied après l’autre. Ses entrailles étaient réduits à un grand n’importe quoi, sa gorge était sèche. Il se sentait ridicule d’être aussi angoissé, ridicule d’être aussi inquiet, mais en même temps, la peur de perdre Martin à jamais surpassait toute forme de fierté.

« Tu prends quoi ? » demanda-t-il en forçant la désinvolture.

Martin leva les yeux vers lui, le visage de marbre si ce n’était pour son sourcil droit qu’il haussa. 

Bon, clairement il avait décidé qu’il ne lui faciliterait pas la situation.

« On ne s’est pas encore vu aujourd’hui, poursuivit-il, plus mal à l’aise que jamais. Salut.  
\- Salut, Hugo. »

Martin le regarda dans l'expectative pendant quelques minutes, mais comme il ne dit rien de plus, ne trouvant pas les mots, il soupira et retourna à son observation des diverses pâtisseries. Hugo grimaça et dans un coin de sa tête, un minuscule Vincent roula des yeux.

« Je suis désolé Martin, lâcha-t-il brusquement. Je suis vraiment désolé. J’aurais pas dû me mêler de ton histoire avec Yann, mon plan était stupide et je… je suis juste vraiment désolé. »

Martin se figea mais ne leva pas les yeux vers lui. Frustré, Hugo ajouta :

« Je voulais juste faire quelque chose pour toi. Je… voulais juste faire plus et être… être plus, je suppose. Parce que j’avais l’impression de ne pas avoir fait assez quand j’ai cru que... »

Hugo s’interrompit, estomaqué. Ses yeux s’humidifiaient, sa gorge était nouée. Est-ce qu’il allait vraiment se mettre à pleurer ? C’était ridicule.

Martin, leva lentement le regard des pâtisseries, les traits adoucis. Au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, quelques filets de musique se faufilèrent jusqu’à eux par la porte entrouverte de la salle de détente. Les employés qui se trouvaient à leurs côtés, discutant de tout et de rien en grignotant leurs brioches caramélisées, s’interrompirent.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe encore ? » soupira Laurent, la bouche pleine de croissant, avant de pousser la porte pour regarder ce qui se déroulait dans l’open space.

Aussitôt, la musique gagna en volume. C’était une chanson que Martin ne connaissait pas, d’un artiste dont il ne reconnaissait pas la voix. Du swing, une voix qui rappelait un peu celle Sam Cooke mais pas tout à fait. Éric passa devant Laurent en dansant avec Quentin, tous deux encore vêtus de leurs costumes : perruques blondes, rouge à lèvre qui ne savait suivre la courbure des lèvres.

« C’est l’artiste qu’on reçoit ce soir, expliqua-t-il lorsque Laurent le tira par le bras pour l’arrêter.  
\- Qui a mis la musique ?  
\- Hmm… Yann je crois ? Il voulait mettre un peu d’ambiance.  
\- Tu es sérieux ? » 

Éric haussa les épaules. Laurent grogna, frotta son crâne chauve, termina son croissant d’une bouchée et sortit de la pièce en grommelant que c’était un bureau et pas une boîte de nuit, et qu’il n’y avait pas d’ambiance à mettre, bon sang de bon soir, Yann.

Hugo cligna des yeux. Il avait l’impression d’un déjà vu, et c’était sans doute parce que cette situation était déjà arrivée avant. Il tourna la tête lorsqu’il entendit Martin rire.

« Je crois que Laurent aurait renvoyé Yann il y a longtemps s’il le pouvait. » dit-il.

Timidement, Hugo lui rendit son sourire.

« Ouais.  
\- Je vais voir si je le trouve. On se voit tout à l’heure ?  
\- Euh… okay. »

Martin prit deux pâtisseries dans la boîte et le dépassa. Il revint près de lui presque aussitôt, comme s’il avait oublié quelque chose de très important.

« On est cool, Hugo, dit-il autour de la brioche qu’il avait fourré dans sa bouche. On est cool. »

Hugo sourit et Martin lui fit un clin d’oeil. 

« T’as pas besoin de faire ce genre de stupidités pour être à la hauteur en tant qu’ami. Franchement.  
\- Désolé. »

Martin roula des yeux, et juste comme ça, Hugo sut qu’ils étaient, effectivement, cool.

 

*

 

Yann sursauta lorsqu’il entendit quelqu’un passer la porte de son bureau, pensant un instant que c’était Laurent venu lui demander de baisser la musique. Il n’était pas d’humeur à se lancer dans une énième dispute avec son ami, surtout pour une chose aussi futile. Mais ce n’était que Martin. 

« Que » n’étant probablement pas le terme le plus approprié.

C’était Martin et toutes ses fossettes, des traces de sucre glace sur le menton, brandissant sa pâtisserie préférée dans une serviette en papier.

« Je t’en ai ramené une. » dit-il en franchissant les derniers pas qui les séparaient.

Il s’installa sur un bout de son bureau, les jambes battant l’air, écoutant la musique les paupières mi-closes, et Yann eut envie de l’embrasser. La porte du bureau était ouverte toutefois, et les clayettes aussi. Il se retint en s’approchant le plus possible, presque jusqu’à pouvoir poser son menton sur son épaule. Martin lui sourit en le regardant de sous ses cils.

« On pourrait croire que tu le fais exprès, juste pour énerver Laurent.  
\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. J’aime les musiques de ce chanteur et presque tout le monde est en pause. On met un peu d’ambiance. Et puis pourquoi est-ce que je m’amuserais à énerver Laurent ?  
\- On dirait que c’est votre manière de communiquer. Je pense que vous aimez vous engueuler. »

Yann rit et pile à cet instant, Laurent déboula dans son bureau. Il se figea dans l’encadrement de la porte, les regarda, cligna des yeux, puis soupira avec un petit sourire.

« Yann, ce n’est que partie remise.  
\- Hmhm. »

Laurent roula des yeux et les laissa seuls. Martin riait en secouant la tête, à pleines dents, main posée sur son bras comme pour se retenir de tomber à la renverse. Yann ne put s’en empêcher face à sa joie, il rit aussi.

La musique changea. Une vieille chanson qu’il jouait souvent lorsqu’il travaillait et que Martin se mit à fredonner en l’entendant. Yann le tira par le bras pour qu’il descende du bureau, et, surpris, il lui tomba dans les bras.

« Yann ! s’exclama-t-il, mais sans agacement.  
\- J’aime cette chanson. »

Martin soupira mais le laissa le malmener. Comme il le faisait toujours, comme il le laissait toujours faire. En lui souriant, entre amusement et tendresse. C’était inexplicable ce qui se passait en Yann lorsqu’il le regardait comme ça.

Il glissa ses mains dans son dos, rapprocha leurs deux corps jusqu’à ce que leurs poitrines se touchent. Lentement, il l’entraîna dans une danse maladroite, qui ne nécessitait pas vraiment qu’ils bougent leurs pieds. Juste qu’ils restent là, à tanguer au rythme de la mélodie.

Martin rit doucement, posa sa tête contre son épaule, et Yann respira son odeur, souleva un pied, puis l’autre, l’obligea à le suivre.

« Allez, allez ! dit-il en lui marchant dessus sans ménagement. On danse.  
\- Mais tu…, s’étouffa Martin en écrasant volontairement ses orteils pour se venger.  
\- Ouch ! Mais non, Martin ! Au rythme de la musique. »

Ils se chamaillèrent gentiment, jusqu’à ce que Martin finisse par se calmer et par le suivre à contrecoeur, en marmonnant que c’était bien parce qu’il l’aimait. Et Yann, apaisé, qui lui effleurait les lèvres de sa bouche, tentant de ne pas l’embrasser, sachant le combat perdu d’avance. 

Et le monde qui se taisait si ce n’était la musique ; un, deux, trois, quatre, un, deux, trois, quatre…

 

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà. 
> 
> Après quatre mois de travail (et presque trois d'écriture), Battement se termine. Un très, très grand merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont suivi jusqu'ici. J'ai commencé cette histoire comme exutoire de mes headcanons Bartheill et aussi pour travailler certains aspects de mon écriture, et je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que tant de personnes me suivent et commentent. Donc un très, très gros merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont lu, encouragé, "kudoer", etc. Vous avez rendu ces derniers mois vraiment extra. Le sursaut de bonheur quand après avoir posté un chapitre j'ouvrais ma boîte mail le lendemain, pour voir tous vos gentils messages... vraiment inégalable ! Merci <3
> 
> On se revoit très, très bientôt sur AO3. Je ne m'en vais pas même si je compte prendre une petite pause de Q avant la reprise en septembre aha. J'ai pleins d'autres projets :) Et si vous voulez m'envoyer un message je suis dispo sur Tumblr (granmoon.tumblr.com) ! Et... depuis quelques heures, je suis aussi sur Twitter parce qu'on m'a informé que beaucoup d'entre vous s'y trouvaient aha : https://twitter.com/heygrmoon (un peu de patience par contre, je prends mes marques, ça fait longtemps que je ne m'en sers plus ^^)
> 
> Voilà, gros bisous à tous et encore merci <3


End file.
